MARIDO POR NECESIDAD
by Tamel
Summary: En la boda de su mejor amiga, Candy White A. conoció al hermanastro del novio y se enamoró perdidamente de aquel guapo e inquietante siciliano. El problema era que él no tenía la menor intención de seguir los pasos de su hermanastro, su pasado le había dado motivos para no querer volver a entregar su corazón a nadie... pero, sin darse cuenta, cada vez se sentía más unido a Candy.
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

_En la boda de su mejor amiga, Candy White A. conoció al hermanastro del novio y se enamoró perdidamente de aquel guapo e inquietante siciliano. El problema era que él no tenía la menor intención de seguir los pasos de su hermanastro, su pasado le había dado motivos para no querer volver a entregar su corazón a nadie... pero, sin darse cuenta, cada vez se sentía más unido a Candy. _

_Ésta necesitaba casarse con Terrece antes de que se le notara el embarazo. Si consiguiera convencer al orgulloso siciliano de que volviera a confiar en el amor, Terrece podría convertirse en algo más que un marido por necesidad._


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

— ¡Candy! —Gritó Annie por tercera vez—. ¡El taxi está aquí!

— ¡Ya voy! —contestó Candy.

No era del todo cierto, no había terminado de maquillarse. El taxista llevaba diez minutos esperando frente a la puerta del apartamento londinense que ambas mujeres compartían, y había cargado ya las maletas.

— ¡Candy, el taxi!

— ¡Voy, voy! ¿Falta algo? —musitó Candy frenética—. Bueno, ya no tiene remedio. ¡Dile al taxista que vaya cargando las maletas!

—Ya están en el maletero, Candy. Me voy a Sicilia a contraer matrimonio, y me gustaría llegar antes de la boda.

—Pero si falta una semana, ¿no? —preguntó Candy saliendo por fin.

—Sí, pero preferiría no perder el avión.

Era un día perfecto para abandonar Londres. Llovía a mares, solo cruzar desde la puerta al taxi resultaba una aventura. Annie y Candy corrieron. Rieron de felicidad ante la idea de escapar, de ir en busca del sol.

— ¡Mira! ¿Habías visto alguna vez llover así? ¡Qué gusto marcharse! Perdona que te haya hecho esperar.

—No sé cómo puedes ser médico —respondió Annie—. Eres la persona más desorganizada del mundo.

—Ah, es que en cuanto entro en el hospital soy otra —respondió Candy con sinceridad—. Solo en la vida privada tiendo a ser un poco... ya sabes.

—Sí, casquivana, ligera de cascos e irritante.

—Necesito unas vacaciones, estoy agotada.

—No me extraña, debe ser agotador tener tantos admiradores... Bill, Steve...

—¿Bill? ¿Steve? —repitió Candy.

—Los recuerdas, ¿no?

—Bueno, eso fue hace un mes. Es historia.

— ¿Y saben ellos que son historia? —preguntó Annie.

—Traté de romper con mucha suavidad —respondió Candy—. Siempre lo intento.

— ¿Y por qué el hombre de anoche te imploraba que volvieras cuanto antes?

—Ese era George... creo.

—Sinceramente, Candy, eres incorregible —rio Annie.

—No, no lo soy. No soy incorregible... signifique eso lo que signifique. De modos, no es por eso por lo que necesito unas vacaciones. Trabajar en el departamento de urgencias es agotador, pero cuando encima te toca el turno de noche...

Annie y Candy llevaban seis años compartiendo piso en Londres. Annie era una persona encantadora, de naturaleza reservada y modesta. Y, como los opuestos se atraen, su mejor amiga tenía que ser Candy, una chica extrovertida y brillante que consideraba que los hombres vivían solo para complacerla.

— ¡Sol, un mar azul, playas doradas, y un montón de guapos sicilianos, con S.A! O al menos C.A.O. —exclamó Candy.

Candy dividía a los hombres en dos categorías, según su atractivo: S.A. significaba _sex appeal, _y C.A.O cierto atractivo oculto. Para Annie, que había tratado de asimilar esas categorías, los hombres con _sex appeal _eran los que resultaban atractivos nada más verlos, mientras que los otros tenían cierto encanto oculto, más sutil e intrigante.

—Hablas de los C.A.O como si fueran el pariente pobre —objetó Annie.

—Bueno, en realidad no, pero lleva tiempo captar su atractivo, y yo no tengo tiempo. Los S.A. son mejores para las aventuras cortas.

— ¡Reprímete!

—De ningún modo —respondió Candy decidida—. Yo no salgo de vacaciones para reprimirme. Salgo de vacaciones para ponerme morena, para enamorarme, para saborear los placeres locales y hacer el loco. De otro modo, ¿qué sentido tiene?

Candy hablaba en serio. Era una chica menudita, rubia y de ojos azules. De naturaleza romántica e impulsiva, se enamoraba fácilmente, y jamás tenía problemas para conquistar a un hombre. Su vida estaba llena de breves e intensas aventuras. Era la perfecta ligona.

Pero las apariencias suelen engañar. En realidad las aventuras de la doctora Candice White Andrew eran breves porque su verdadero amor era su trabajo. Era una persona inteligente y lúcida, y había terminado la carrera de Medicina con honores. Después había pasado cuatro fatigosos años de entrenamiento como postgraduada, y por eso solo pensaba en las vacaciones. Annie iba a casarse con Archibald Cornwell, un joven siciliano, y Candy iba a ser su dama de honor, así que estaba dispuesta a aprovechar la oportunidad al límite.

Aún llovía cuando llegaron al aeropuerto. Mientras facturaban las maletas alguien gritó llamando a Candy.

—No podía dejarte marchar sin despedirme —dijo un joven compungido, ofreciéndole una rosa—. No me olvidarás, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —contestó Candy conmovida—. ¡Oh, Fred...!

—Frank —la corrigió él irritado.

—Sí, Frank, pensaré en ti todo el tiempo.

Frank tomó su mano y la besó. Por fortuna enseguida llegó el momento de despedirse.

Seguía lloviendo cuando el avión despegó, escalando por encima de las nubes.

—Aún no me he hecho a la idea de que te casas. Te vas a vivir a otro país, prácticamente a otro mundo —comentó Candy, que no podía dejar de preguntarse por los sentimientos de Annie hacia Peter.

Annie y Peter habían sido novios durante un año. Él la había abandonado justo una semana antes de la boda.

—No me arrepiento —contestó Annie leyéndole el pensamiento—. Estoy enamorada de Archibald, vamos a ser muy felices en Sicilia.

—Tienes razón, nuevos horizontes —contestó Candy—. Dijiste que Archibald tenía dos hermanos, ¿no?

—Sí, pero yo solo conozco a uno, a Alister.

—Sí, ya me lo has contado. No puedo creer que se presentara en el mostrador de Gossways fingiendo ser un cliente solo para conocer a la novia de su hermano.

Gossways era el almacén en el que trabajaba Annie, en el departamento de perfumería.

—No le culpo por querer conocerme —respondió Annie—, es su modo de hacerlo lo que no me gusta. Se presentó sin decir quién era, y cuando Archibald me llevó esa noche al Ritz a conocerlo, descubrí la trampa.

El encuentro había sido dramático. Alister Cornwell había dado su visto bueno, pero Annie había salido disparada del Ritz y había estado a punto de atropellarlos. En medio del tumultuoso encuentro Archibald le había suplicado que se casara con él, y Annie había accedido. Un mes después iba camino de Sicilia a celebrar la boda.

—Cuéntame algo del otro hermano —pidió Candy.

—Se llama Terry, pero en realidad es solo hermanastro. El padre tuvo una aventura con una mujer de un pueblo de las montañas, una tal Eleanor Granchester, y Terry era de ella. Luego él tuvo un accidente de tráfico con su amante, y la madre de Archibald se hizo cargo del niño.

— ¡Dios! ¡Qué mujer!

El avión viró, mostrando el triángulo de la isla de Sicilia en medio de un precioso mar azul. Enseguida descendieron y aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Palermo. Nada más pasar la aduana Annie sonrió y saludó con la mano a dos hombres. Por la descripción, Archibald debía ser el alto de pelo castaño. Candy miró al otro y sonrió.

No era alto, lo cual era una ventaja. Ella era menudita, y detestaba acabar con tortícolis. Primer punto a su favor. El cuerpo merecía una buena nota. Un diez, en una puntuación del 1 al 10. Delgado, caderas estrechas y muy masculino. Por el momento, todo perfecto. Fue al acercarse y ver la expresión de sus ojos, seria y triste, cuando la sonrisa de Candy se desvaneció. Aquel hombre tenía algo que la hacía estremecerse.

Annie y Archibald se lanzaron el uno en brazos del otro, y el hermano se acercó a Candy sonriendo ligeramente.

—Hola, yo soy Terry Granchester.

Granchester, no Cornwell, observó Candy. Habría podido pasarse la vida escuchando aquella voz. Era profunda, sonora, preciosa.

—Candice White Andrew —contestó estrechándole la mano.

—Es un gran placer conocerla, _signorina _Andrew.

—Llámame Candy —sonrió ella.

—Muy bien, Candy, me alegro de conocerte.

Terry la observaba de arriba abajo exactamente igual que lo había hecho ella. Bien, no iba a asustarse. Los novios se soltaron por fin, avergonzados. Annie le presentó a Candy a su futuro marido, que a su vez dijo:

—Este es mi hermano Terry.

—Hermanastro —se apresuró el otro a murmurar. El camino a casa de los Cornwell, a las afueras de Palermo, les llevó media hora. Sicilia era tan bella que Candy quedó perpleja. Las cálidas calles de Palermo enseguida dieron paso a verdes campos llenos de flores desde los que se divisaba el azul del mar, tanto más cuanto más subían. Por fin llegaron a un edificio de tres plantas. Archibald, que iba sentado atrás, comentó:

—Hemos llegado.

La _Residenza _se levantaba sobre un promontorio desde el que se dominaba el mar. Era un edificio magnífico y rico, de estilo medieval, construido en piedra amarilla.

— ¿Es esta tu casa? —preguntó Candy perpleja.

—Es la _Residenza _Cornwell —contestó Terry, concentrado en la carretera.

Enseguida entraron en un patio, donde Baptista Cornwell los esperaba para darles la bienvenida. Era una mujer pequeña y de aspecto frágil, de unos sesenta años. Tenía el pelo blanco y un rostro delicado. Candy la observó con curiosidad. Era la futura suegra de Annie. La fascinaba pensar que había acogido en su casa al hijo ilegítimo de su marido para criarlo como si fuera suyo. Baptista las saludó calurosamente, pero Candy supo intuir algo en sus ojos: era una mujer con una voluntad de hierro. Debía ser una dura enemiga, reflexionó. Y una maravillosa amiga.

Archibald abrazó efusivamente a su madre, pero Terry se conformó con darle un beso en la mejilla. Su comportamiento no tenía tacha, pero era más cortés que tierno, observó Candy. Una criada les mostró la habitación que iban a compartir. Tenía dos enormes camas con dosel decoradas con visillos blancos y una puerta que daba a la terraza, desde donde se dominaba el magnífico jardín. Candy se prometió explorar aquel paraíso. Más allá del jardín, un sendero se estrechaba en la lejanía hacia las montañas oscuras y místicas del horizonte.

La doncella comenzó a deshacer las maletas. Candy se quitó los vaqueros y se puso un vestido azul ligero que tornaba violáceos sus ojos. Una vez listas salieron a la terraza girando en dirección a la fachada principal, donde Baptista las esperaba con refrescos. Terry y Archibald les sujetaron las sillas y les sirvieron _Marsala. _

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? —preguntó Terry señalando el frutero, la tarta siciliana de queso y el café.

— ¡Dios mío! —exclamó Candy perpleja ante tanta comida.

—Baptista es la mejor anfitriona del mundo —comentó él—. Cuando no sabe qué preferirán sus invitados, sirve de todo. Por si acaso.

Terry la llamaba Baptista, observó Candy. No "mamá"». El instinto le decía que aquel era un hombre complejo, un hombre lleno de tensiones. La curiosidad de Candy iba en aumento.

Terry le sirvió atentamente, pero apenas participó en la conversación. Archibald y él eran los polos opuestos. El primero era alegre, abierto y de carácter fácil. En Terry, en cambio, todo resultaba oscuro. Desde su piel, morena, pasando por sus ojos, azul profundo, hasta los cabellos, negros del todo.

Su rostro la intrigaba. Cuando estaba callado, adoptaba una expresión pétrea. Tenía unos ojos profundos, llenos de secretos, y unos labios generosos y algo pesados. Sin embargo, cuando hablaba, se tornaban móviles, distintos, y todo su rostro se iluminaba.

Baptista indicó que quería hablar a solas con Annie, y Archibald desapareció. Terry se volvió hacia Candy y preguntó:

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe los jardines?

—Me encantaría —contestó contenta, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía.

Una docena de jardineros cuidaban aquel jardín. En el centro había una fuente con bestias míticas que escupían agua en todas direcciones. De ella partían una docena de caminos, unos con flores, otros curvos y misteriosos. Terry le señalaba cada variedad de planta. Daba la sensación de que no estaba a gusto en aquel lugar. Era como si la magnificencia del jardín lo obligara a ser una persona que no era. La curiosidad de Candy iba en aumento.

— ¿Conoces a Annie desde hace mucho tiempo?

—Unos seis años. Trabajaba en una papelería a la vuelta de la esquina del hospital donde estaba yo.

—Ah, ¿eres enfermera?

—Médico —contestó Candy algo molesta ante la apresurada suposición.

—Perdona, Sicilia está un poco chapada a la antigua.

—Es evidente.

— ¿Estás molesta conmigo? —preguntó él tras una pausa.

—No.

—Pues yo creo que sí. Me gustaría que no lo estuvieras. Yo vivo en las montañas, en un lugar en el que la gente aún sigue pensando como antaño. A ti, probablemente, te parecerían poco civilizados.

—No estoy molesta, no tiene importancia. Te estaba contando cosas de Annie. Nos conocimos hace seis años, y enseguida simpatizamos, así que decidimos vivir juntas. Compartimos la casa.

—Cuéntame algo de ella, es... tan diferente de Archibald...

Era extraño que una persona de buena familia como Terry fuera tan tímida y retraída. No era uno de esos hombres que saben encandilar a las mujeres con las palabras, y por eso le gustaba.

—Archibald ha conocido a muchas mujeres, por eso te estás preguntando cómo es Annie —señaló Candy.

—Bueno, Alister la aprueba, así que... Habla de ella en términos muy elogiosos.

—Pues ella de él no —contestó Candy.

—Sí, ya he oído contar la historia. Esos dos jamás se llevarán bien, y Archibald estará en medio, sin saber a qué lado tirar.

—Tengo interés por conocer a Alister, ¿cómo es?

—Es el cabeza de familia —explicó Terry.

—Y eso aquí es muy importante, supongo.

— ¿Es que no significa nada en tu país?

—No, la verdad es que no —contestó Candy considerándolo—. Por supuesto respetamos a mi padre, pero lo respetamos porque lleva cuarenta años trabajando como médico, y ha ayudado a muchas personas.

— ¿Por eso te hiciste médico tú también?

—Todos nos hicimos médico, mis dos hermanos y yo. Mi madre también era médica, antes de morir. Murió cuando yo hacía las prácticas.

—Entonces tus padres fundaron una dinastía.

— ¡Ojalá te oyera mi padre! —Rio Candy—. Él jamás nos animó a que siguiéramos sus pasos. Recuerdo que siempre decía: «Hagas lo que hagas, no estudies Medicina. Es una vida de perros, no duermes nunca». Por supuesto, todos le llevamos la contraria. Pero debo decir... —continuó Candy observando a Terry—... que en Inglaterra no respetamos a los hombres simplemente porque sean hombres. De hecho...

—Continúa —la alentó Terry—, estás deseando soltarlo.

—Cuando me llegó la hora de examinarme, quise superar la nota de mis hermanos. Era una cuestión de orgullo. Y lo conseguí —rio Candy traviesamente—. ¡Se pusieron furiosos!

— ¿Y tu padre? —preguntó Terry sonriendo, encantado de escucharla.

—Me dio la enhorabuena.

— ¿Y qué dijeron tus hermanos?

— ¿Te refieres a antes, o a después de que me echaran arsénico en la sopa? Bueno, simplemente se partieron de risa pensando en lo que me esperaba.

— ¿Y qué te esperaba?

—Cuatro años de prácticas. Medicina general, cirugía general, urgencias, obstetricia, ginecología, pediatría y psiquiatría.

—Eso suena terrible —comentó Terry medio riendo.

—Lo fue. Creo que lo hacen así de duro a propósito, para desanimar a los más débiles. Pero yo no soy débil. ¡Mira! —añadió doblando el brazo y enseñándole la musculatura.

— ¡Me asustas! —Contestó Terry sonriendo, tocando levemente el músculo—. Tanta cualificación, y no eres más que...

Terry la miró a arriba abajo. Había estado a punto de decir que no era más que una niña, pero finalmente calló.

—Tengo veintiocho años —declaró ella—, soy bastante más dura de lo que parezco.

—No podrías ser más menudita —observó Terry sin dejar de mirarla admirado.

Candy rio y salió corriendo, adelantándolo y escondiéndose en un túnel formado por árboles a los lados. Luego se volvió y miró atrás, jugando. Como aventura de verano, la cosa iba bien. Terry no salió corriendo tras ella como habría hecho cualquier otro hombre, simplemente la observó y le tendió una mano. Candy se detuvo y la tomó.

De la mano, continuaron caminando entre los árboles. Ella sentía que una fuerte emoción la embargaba. No por nada que él hubiera dicho o hecho. Tampoco era el hombre más guapo del mundo, ni siquiera era el hombre más guapo con el que hubiera salido. Pero le gustaba. La breve sonrisa que él había esbozado en el aeropuerto se ampliaba y ampliaba a cada minuto.

—Este jardín es maravilloso —suspiró Candy.

—Sí, es perfecto —contestó él serio.

— ¿Es que no te gusta?

—No me siento... cómodo entre tanta perfección —contestó él tras una pausa—. Me resulta demasiado ordenado. Ningún hombre puede sentirse libre en un lugar como este.

— ¿Y dónde te sientes libre, entonces? —preguntó ella con interés.

—Arriba, en las montañas, entre los pájaros y las águilas doradas que vuelan bajo haciéndote sentir que son tus hermanos.

— ¿Águilas doradas? —repitió ella—. ¿Dónde?

—En mi casa, en las montañas. Yo apenas vengo aquí. Mi verdadera casa es Montedoro.

—A ver, déjame pensar... «Monte» significa montaña, y «doro» de oro, ¿no?

— ¿Sabes italiano? —preguntó Terry.

—Mi tía se casó con un italiano. De niña iba a visitarlos, en verano.

—Pues es cierto, es una montaña dorada.

— ¿Por las águilas doradas? —preguntó Candy.

—En parte. Pero también porque es el primer lugar donde amanece y el último donde se pone el sol. Es el lugar más bello del mundo.

—Eso parece —comentó Candy melancólica, imaginándoselo.

— ¿Te gustaría...? —comenzó a preguntar Terry, interrumpiéndose y echándose a reír, ruborizado—. Es decir, me preguntaba si...

— ¿Sí? —lo animó ella.

Terry respiró hondo. Candy esperó pacientemente, sabía qué era lo que iba a decir.

— ¡Eh, Terry! —gritó alguien. Terry se sobresaltó. Candy también tuvo la sensación de que despertaba de un sueño. Archibald se acercaba hacia ellos por el sendero—. Es hora de cambiarse para la cena.

Candy volvió a la casa decepcionada, pero esperanzada. Terry quería enseñarle su casa, estaba segura, y ella deseaba conocerlo cada vez más a fondo. Aún quedaba por delante toda la velada, de modo que todavía podía arrancarle la invitación con sus encantos. Al llegar al dormitorio que compartía con Annie se dejó caer sobre la cama y colocó los brazos bajo la cabeza suspirando.

— ¿C.A.O, o S.A?

—S.A. —respondió Candy sin vacilar—. Sin duda.

— ¡Cuidado! —advirtió Annie alarmada.

—No sé a qué te refieres —respondió Candy inocente.

—Claro que sí, lo sabes perfectamente. Te conozco cuando decides enamorar a un hombre, te sabes todos los trucos. Pero Terry no parece de los que se dejan engañar.

—No lo es —confirmó Candy—. Es terriblemente serio, terriblemente pensativo y misterioso. Por eso es un reto —acabó riendo.

—Me rindo.

—Sí, ríndete, no tengo remedio.

Candy se puso un vestido azul y verde para cenar. ¿Cómo la encontraría Terry? La respuesta fue evidente nada más bajar las escaleras. Tras echar un vistazo a Annie, Terry posó la mirada sobre ella. La expresión de su rostro cambió por completo. Parecía más vivo, igual que ella. Un estremecimiento de emoción la recorrió al tenderle él la mano y guiarla hacia el comedor, mientras iba presentándole al resto de parientes.

Candy aprovechó la cena para observar con más atención a Archibald. Era encantador, resultaba perfectamente comprensible que su amiga se hubiera enamorado de él. Quizá fuera un poco inmaduro, pero era guapo y atractivo.

Sin embargo Alister no le inspiraba simpatía. Resultaba desagradable, cínico e insoportable. Era alto y esbelto, y aunque no cupiera duda en cuanto a su atractivo físico, Candy comprendió que Annie acabaría por pelearse con él.

En el comedor había dos enormes mesas para treinta personas cada una. Los Cornwell eran la familia más importante de la región, y una boda era todo un acontecimiento. Baptista presidía una de las mesas junto con los novios. Alister y Terry la otra. Alister era el anfitrión perfecto, pero Terry no le prestó atención a nadie más que a ella. Quizá fuera justo, ya que al fin y al cabo era extranjera.

— ¿Buñuelos de verdura?, ¿o prefieres los de arroz con ensalada de naranja?

— ¿Esto es solo de primer plato? —preguntó Candy boquiabierta

—Claro —contestó Terry—. Después hay siempre arroz o pasta. Pasta con coliflor, con sardinas.

—Hmmm... De todo —pidió Candy hambrienta.

—Jamás había visto a una mujer comer como tú —comentó él admirado. Luego, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, se retractó horrorizado—. No, no era eso lo que quería decir... —Terry se interrumpió al ver a Candy reír. Su risa era sonora, rica, lo impulsaba a sonreír. Ya no se sentía violento—. Soy un bocazas, jamás sé lo que debo decir.

— ¿Y quién quiere escuchar siempre lo que se debe decir? Es más interesante oír lo que se piensa de verdad.

—Sí, pero a veces digo cosas que desconciertan —confesó él.

—Me lo figuro.

La cena había terminado. Los invitados se levantaban de la mesa y se separaban por grupos. Terry llevó a Candy aparte olvidándose de su responsabilidad como anfitrión. No era el único. Alister se había levantado de la mesa dos veces durante la cena, pero Terry le explicó a Candy la razón:

—Alister es quien dirige los asuntos de la familia, Archibald es las relaciones públicas.

— ¿Y tú, qué eres tú?

—No lo sé —contestó Terry con sencillez, tomando dos copas de una bandeja.

Le tendió una a Candy y la guió hacia una puerta retirada. Ni siquiera le había preguntado primero si quería acompañarlo, aunque no hacía falta. Exceptuando el comedor, la casa estaba en silencio. El sonido de sus pisadas resonó en el vacío.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó Candy.

—A ninguna parte, solo quería estar a solas contigo. ¿Te parece bien?

Candy sonrió.

Le gustaba que fuera sincero y directo, lo prefería a la charlatanería.

—Sí, me parece bien.

Terry le enseñó la casa y sus amplios ventanales que, invariablemente, mostraban unas vistas gloriosas.

—Esta es la galería de los retratos —explicó él mostrándole un largo y ancho pasillo con cuadros colgados a los lados—. Ese es Vicente, mi padre —indicó señalando uno—. El que está a su lado es su padre, el siguiente su hermano, así sucesivamente.

Había demasiados rostros como para examinarlos todos, pero uno en especial llamó la atención de Candy. Era un cuadro pequeño, de un hombre vestido al estilo del siglo XVIII, que casi pasaba desapercibido. Sus ojos, duros, observaban el mundo con suspicacia.

—Es Ludovico Cornwell —explicó Terry—, unas diez generaciones atrás.

— ¡Pero si eres tú! —exclamó Candy admirada.

—Sí, hay cierto parecido.

— ¿Cierto parecido? ¡Eres su viva imagen! ¡Eres un verdadero Cornwell!

—En cierto sentido —contestó él serio, tras una pausa.

No debía insistir, comprendió Candy. Evidentemente era un tema delicado.

Salieron a la terraza. La noche había caído. En aquella oscuridad aterciopelada la única luz procedía de la casa. Candy sentía que el cuerpo de Terry temblaba. Apenas los separaban unos centímetros. Él debía estar a punto de besarla. Entonces Candy comprendió que no deseaba otra cosa. Terry era diferente del resto de los hombres que había conocido, y sus besos también lo serían.

Pero en lugar de besarla él hizo algo que la dejó perpleja. Tomó su mano lentamente entre las suyas, la levantó y la posó sobre su mejilla.

—Quizá... —dijo él interrumpiéndose, incapaz de continuar.

— ¿Sí?

—Quizá... debamos volver con los demás. Creo que no estoy siendo un buen anfitrión.

De tratarse de otro hombre, Candy habría contestado sonriente con una coquetería, tratando de alentarlo. Sin embargo fue incapaz. Por alguna razón, con Terry no le salían las palabras.

—Tienes razón, debemos volver.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 2 **_

Terry soñaba siempre lo mismo. Un niño pequeño estaba solo en casa, esperando a que volviera su madre. En realidad era él, pero lo veía como si fuera otro. Podía desdoblarse y observarlo, y saber al mismo tiempo lo que pensaba y sentía el niño, mientras el manto de la noche caía y los golpes de la puerta anunciaban que su mundo había terminado. Su madre jamás volvería. Yacía muerta, al pie de la montaña, atrapada junto a su padre entre los hierros de un coche.

Las escenas se desarrollaban igual que en una película. El niño se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo de su madre reprimiendo las lágrimas para prometerle, frenético y asustado, que guardaría su memoria y su honor para siempre. Los vecinos la habían llamado prostituta, y el hecho de que su amante fuera un hombre importante no cambiaba nada. Solo en la superficie, quizá. La gente no se burlaba de su madre porque sabía que Vicente Cornwell se lo haría pagar, pero seguía siendo una prostituta.

Él lo había sabido siempre, y se había jurado borrar aquella mancha, convertirse en un hombre fuerte como su padre y obligarlos a respetar su memoria. Pero pronto había tenido que romper su promesa.

Otra escena. Él, escondido en la oscuridad, en casa de su madre, escuchaba una discusión. No sabían qué hacer con él, porque tenía doce años y era demasiado joven para vivir solo, y además la casa pertenecía a la familia de su padre. Lo meterían en una institución, era un bastardo. No tenía derechos ni nombre.

Más golpes en la puerta. Su mundo volvió a cambiar de nuevo. Afuera, de pie, una bella y delicada mujer de unos cuarenta años. La señora Baptista Cornwell, la esposa traicionada, que de seguro lo odiaba. Lo miró, sonrió tristemente y dijo que se lo llevaba a su casa.

Entonces él se echó a llorar, para su eterna vergüenza, porque se consideraba demasiado mayor para llorar. El llanto lo había embargado hasta el punto de hacerle imposible articular palabra. Quería explicar que aquella era su casa, que no quería vivir en otro lugar. Y una vez que comenzó a llorar fue incapaz de parar. Lloró durante días, mientras contemplaba cómo le arrebataban todo aquello que amaba. Los adinerados Cornwell se lo llevaban, lo hacían su prisionero.

Justo en ese momento era cuando se despertaba. Siempre. Y encontraba la almohada mojada. Temblaba. Por eso tenía que salir de la _Residenza, _porque jamás tenía esa pesadilla en ningún otro lugar. Aquella pesadilla había sobrevivido con él veinte años.

Terry se puso unos vaqueros y salió al balcón con el pecho al descubierto. El aire frío de la noche lo despabiló. Se aferró al pasamanos y trató de calmarse. Abandonaría la _Residenza _al día siguiente, volvería a las montañas, a donde pertenecía. Regresaría justo para la boda.

Debajo de su balcón estaba la terraza. De pronto un movimiento de una cortina llamó su atención. Era en el dormitorio de la novia. Hubiera preferido no verlo, no recordar a Candy. Ella estaba presente en su mente constantemente, como jamás ninguna mujer. Su recuerdo lo obligaba a sonreír, ponía cierta nota de alegría en su triste vida. Tan fuerte era que cuando oyó su risa en medio de la noche creyó que era producto de su imaginación. Pero luego una voz humana, real, lo llamó:

— ¡Psst!

Entonces bajó la vista y la vio sentada sobre el banco de piedra de la terraza, mirándolo. Terry era un hombre con poca habilidad social. Enseguida se puso nervioso, terriblemente consciente de su desnudez. De pronto observó las finas piernas de Candy a la luz de la luna, observó la forma en que la brisa se llevaba su pelo, revuelto como si acabara de levantarse, y pensó que probablemente no llevara nada debajo de la bata.

Cierto sentido de la propiedad lo llevó a tratar de olvidarlo. Sin embargo no podía ignorar la forma en que Candy lo miraba, la forma en que su cuerpo respondía.

—Estamos al revés, ¿te has dado cuenta? —gritó ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que está al revés?

—Se supone que Julieta debe estar en el balcón, y Romeo es quien la mira desde abajo —la voz de Candy era como el canto de un ruiseñor llevado por la brisa nocturna. Terry se quedó mudo—. ¿Es que no vas a decir nada?

—Sí... iba a preguntarte si te has levantado para ver el amanecer. Será muy pronto.

—Sí, debe ser precioso.

—Bueno, aquí es bonito, pero es mucho más bonito en mi casa, que está más alta —contestó Terry respirando hondo—. Me voy mañana a primera hora. Vuelvo a casa.

—Ah.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo Candy. Sin embargo su desilusión era evidente. Entonces Terry dijo algo que se había prometido a sí mismo no decir:

—Quizá quieras venir conmigo.

—Me encantaría.

—Bien, nos marcharemos a primera hora.

— ¡De ningún modo! —Exclamó ella indignada, en voz baja—. Estoy de vacaciones, solo me levanto pronto cuando tengo que trabajar.

—Bueno, esperaré —sonrió él—. Deberíamos volver a la cama, sino mañana no podrás levantarte.

Candy rio y desapareció. Terry se quedó mirando la terraza. Sabía que había cometido una imprudencia, que había hecho algo que perturbaría su paz. De haber sido una persona inteligente le habría escrito una nota disculpándose y habría partido sin esperarla. Pero no lo haría, no deseaba comportarse como una persona inteligente.

A la mañana siguiente se organizó un buen follón: todo el mundo se marchaba. Archibald a Estocolmo, a terminar un trabajo antes de la boda. Alister a navegar, con Annie, para enseñarle el yate familiar. Ella debía decidir si quería pasar en él la luna de miel. Candy prefirió no acompañarlos, y explicó que se marchaba con Terry.

Escogió cuidadosamente la ropa, pero estuvo lista enseguida. Terry la esperaba en el todoterreno. Salieron de Palermo, carretera arriba, y después de un buen rato llegaron a un pequeño pueblo de calles estrechas y retorcidas. Sobre un alto había una villa de muros rosas con dos escaleras curvas.

—Este pueblo es Elona —dijo Terry—. Las tierras pertenecen en su mayoría a Baptista, igual que la villa. Solíamos venir aquí en verano. De hecho, fue aquí donde... —de pronto Terry se interrumpió.

Una gallina cruzaba la calle. Terry juró en italiano.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Candy.

—No importa, no debería haberlo dicho.

—Cuéntame lo que ibas a decir. Decías que fue aquí donde...

—Lo he olvidado. Mira allí arriba. Es espectacular.

No era un producto de su imaginación, reflexionó Candy. Terry había estado a punto de decir algo, pero luego se había arrepentido. Y al preguntarle, él había contestado con una evasiva. Pero no insistiría. Cuanto más se alejaban de la costa más duro se hacía el terreno, más estéril.

—La costa es muy próspera —comentó Terry—. En el interior, en cambio, vivimos como podemos. Hay cultivos, ovejas y cabras, pero la existencia es precaria.

— ¿Vivimos?

—Sí, mi gente —contestó él con sencillez—. ¿Te da miedo la altura? Hay gente a la que le asustan las carreteras de montaña, tan estrechas y llenas de curvas.

—A mí no —respondió ella con valentía—. ¿A qué altura estamos?

—A casi un kilómetro por encima del nivel del mar.

Siguieron subiendo y subiendo, contemplando la gloriosa Sicilia a sus pies. Por todas partes había acacias y limoneros, y podía divisarse el mar. El escenario iba haciéndose cada vez más fiero, más grandioso y escarpado. Había pinares, viñedos. A sus pies, un terrible risco sembrado de granjas.

—La gente abandonó esas granjas hace ya mucho tiempo, es un lugar muy duro en invierno —comentó Terry, añadiendo unos cuantos kilómetros más allá—: Mira.

Candy se levantó del asiento y se quedó perpleja. Ante ellos, un pueblo edificado directamente sobre las rocas del promontorio. Tenía aspecto desértico, pero el tono rojizo de la piedra lo suavizaba y le confería belleza. Candy se reclinó sobre el asiento y, al acercarse más, comprobó que era un pequeño pueblo medieval, más bello cuanto más de cerca se lo veía.

—Eso es Montedoro —señaló Terry—. Tiene más de setecientos años.

Atravesaron una puerta de piedra antigua y de inmediato la calle comenzó a subir hacia el Corso Garibaldi, la plaza principal, según indicaban las señales. La calle estaba repleta de tiendas, en su mayoría de caramelos y pasteles. La gente los miraba con curiosidad, era evidente que todo el mundo conocía a Terry.

Terry conducía despacio, porque las calles estaban repletas de turistas. De pronto, de una calle estrecha frente a ellos, salió una carreta obligándoles a detenerse. Llevaba a cinco personas, y tiraban de ella dos mulas. Pero lo más llamativo era que estaba decorada con profusión de dibujos muy luminosos.

— ¿Es ese uno de los carros típicos sicilianos tan famosos?

—Exacto. Es de mi amigo Benito y su hijo. Se ganan la vida así, en verano.

Hasta las ruedas estaban decoradas. En el centro del carro había santos, guerreros y dragones. Al llegar al final de la calle, en lo más alto, Terry giró a la derecha entrando en una calle de edificios de piedra con balcones de hierro artesanales. Luego volvió a torcer a la derecha y salió de nuevo a la puerta por la que habían entrado. Candy la reconoció enseguida.

—Pero si es...

—Sí, Montedoro es un triángulo perfecto —confirmó él sonriendo—. Ahora volveremos hacia arriba, hacia el Corso Garibaldi, a mi casa.

En la cima había una plaza pequeña con muchas tiendas, todas ellas adornadas con toldos de brillantes colores. Terry aparcó y caminó en dirección a una de ellas. Eso fue, al menos, lo que creyó Candy. Pero en el último momento giró y entró en una calle tan escondida que ella ni siquiera la había visto. Conducía exactamente a la espalda de la tienda, y allí se cruzaba con otra calle. Era todo tan estrecho, y los edificios tan altos, que el callejón estaba oscuro. Cuando consiguió acostumbrarse por fin al cambio de luz Candy vio que había una puerta.

—Bienvenida a mi casa —dijo Terry abriéndola e introduciéndola en un mundo mágico.

Candy entró perpleja de admiración. En lugar del vestíbulo oscuro que esperaba, había un patio abierto al luminoso cielo. A los lados se levantaban delicadas arcadas, y en el centro había una fuente cuyas gotas de agua reflejaban relumbrantes los rayos de sol.

—No esperaba que... quiero decir, jamás se me ocurrió pensar que pudieras vivir en un sitio como este.

—Mi padre compró esta casa para mi madre. Casi todas las casas de Montedoro tienen patios como este. Son para que las mujeres puedan sentarse con los niños sin tener que salir a la calle.

—Tu padre debía creer firmemente en la tradición —observó Candy.

—Sí, pero también es porque trataba de proteger a mi madre. La gente no era amable con ella, porque no estaba casada.

—Es increíble, la casa está totalmente escondida —se maravilló Candy—. Desde fuera jamás pensaría uno que podría estar aquí. A menos que se conozca el pasadizo, es imposible llegar. Hay que ser muy observador para ver el callejón.

—Es exactamente lo que pretende. Afuera hay mucho bullicio, sobre todo en verano, cuando abren las tiendas para los turistas y las familias de Palermo vienen a veranear. Luego, en invierno, queda muy poca gente.

— ¿Cuántos, más o menos?

—Unos seiscientos. Parece un pueblo fantasma.

— ¿Y de qué vive la gente cuando no hay turistas?

—Muchos trabajan en los viñedos que hay más abajo. Son propiedad de los Cornwell, los administro yo.

Una vez más Candy notó su extraña forma de expresarse. Hablaba de la familia Cornwell como si no perteneciera a ella. Entonces sonó el teléfono. Terry se disculpó y fue a contestar. Candy se quedó en el patio, mirando a su alrededor. La casa no era tan lujosa y perfecta como la _Residenza, _pero su austera elegancia la complació.

Candy se sentó en el banco de piedra de la fuente y contempló el agua. En ella se reflejaba con claridad un cielo increíblemente azul. Segundos después vio reflejado el rostro de Terry. La miraba sin darse cuenta, según parecía, de que ella podía verlo. La expresión de su rostro le cortó el aliento. Era la mirada de un hombre sorprendido, incapaz de moverse. Parecía alarmado, anhelante, ligeramente ilusionado. De pronto se retiró y su reflejo desapareció. Cuando Candy levanta la cabeza ya no estaba.

Una mujer de unos cincuenta años salió entonces de la cocina. Terry se la presentó. Era Stella, el ama de llaves. Stella la saludó en inglés y la informó de que tenían unos refrescos preparados. Enseguida estaría la comida.

—Si esto es solo de aperitivo, no sé qué habrá de comida —comentó Candy.

—Una verdadera fiesta —informó Terry sirviéndole _Marsala—. _Stella está encantada de tener invitados, le encanta cocinar, y yo nunca traigo a nadie.

Terry comenzó a enseñarle la casa con la copa en la mano. Era un lugar austero pero bonito, con losas de barro y alguna que otra alfombra. Las paredes eran sencillas, de piedra o de ladrillo visto. Había algunos cuadros, pero no eran obras maestras como las de la _Residenza. _Uno de ellos era una fotografía de Montedoro, levantándose orgulloso sobre el valle. Otro era una acuarela infantil de las calles del pueblo, con un hombre vestido de negro exactamente igual que Terry.

—Se supone que soy yo —comentó Terry sonriendo—. La pintó una niña del convento del pueblo cuando les invité a pasar un día de excursión.

—Es encantador —comentó Candy—. ¿Tratas siempre así a tu gente?

—Bueno, en navidades preparo una fiesta y un viaje al teatro. El colegio es muy pequeño, apenas me cuesta dinero.

De pronto apareció Stella. Parecía ansiosa por hablar con Terry. Él se acercó y Candy continuó echando un vistazo. Había una puerta entornada a través de la cual se veían los pies de una cama. Candy trató de vencer la curiosidad, pero finalmente entró. Una enorme cama de hierro dominaba la estancia. Las paredes eran de piedra y el suelo de barro. Había una silla de enea y una mesa de pino. Parecía la celda de un monje, excepto por un retrato de mujer sobre la mesilla. Candy había visto la foto del padre de Terry, pero no la de su madre. Terry era una mezcla perfecta de ambos.

El rostro de aquella mujer resultaba intrigante. Había sido bella, no cabía duda. Sus labios eran generosos, sensuales, y sonreían ligeramente. Sin embargo en sus ojos había algo, una mirada irónica, una negativa a transigir, que la estropeaban. Quizá fuera injusto condenarla así, aquella mujer se había visto atrapada en una situación muy dura. La había soportado, cierto, pero Candy sospechaba que había retorcido su alma. Y esas tensiones las había heredado su hijo. El misterio que rodeaba a Terry era cada vez más profundo.

Candy se apresuró a salir del dormitorio antes de que Terry pudiera volver. Había una habitación con un ordenador, en la que el estilo casi medieval de la casa se desvanecía por completo.

—Este es mi despacho —dijo Terry con una sonrisa—. Gracias a la tecnología, apenas tengo trabajo.

Al fondo de la habitación se veía el cielo por la ventana. Candy se acercó a mirar y la abrió. Entonces descubrió que estaba justo en lo alto del promontorio, con el valle profundamente escarpado a los pies, y contuvo el aliento. Casi gritó. Terry se acercó como el rayo a sujetarla.

—Tenía que haberte advertido, lo siento.

—Estoy bien, no tengo vértigo... es solo que me ha sorprendido. ¡Phew!

—Apártate de la ventana —aconsejó él.

Terry la agarraba suavemente por la cintura, podía sentir su poder, el corazón le galopaba. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, oler su fragancia. Él tenía que haber notado la reacción de su cuerpo femenino. Ciertas cosas eran imposibles de ocultar. Candy levantó el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron. En los ojos de él vio lo que esperaba y deseaba. A pesar de todo Terry la soltó, poniendo entre ellos una distancia prudencial y diciendo, con voz ligeramente trémula:

—Ya debe estar la comida.

La mesa estaba lista en un comedor junto a la cocina. Era de paredes blancas y losetas de barro, y daba al patio. Entraba una suave brisa.

—Es mágico —comentó ella mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

—Sí, en esta época del año. En invierno, en cambio, nadie lo encuentra mágico. A esta altura hace mucho frío. A veces miras por la ventana y solo ves nieve y niebla, ni siquiera se ve el valle. Es como flotar en las nubes.

—Pero en invierno puedes bajar a la _Residenza _y vivir allí.

—Podría, pero no quiero.

— ¿Es que no es también tu casa?

—No —contestó él escueto, levantando la vista—. Seguro que has oído la historia.

—Parte —admitió ella—, pero tú te muestras tan quisquilloso...

— ¿En serio?

—En el aeropuerto, cuando Archibald te presentó, te apresuraste a indicar que solo erais hermanastros. Es como si quisieras que todo el mundo se enterara.

—En realidad no, es solo que no quiero ir por ahí alzando una bandera que no es la mía.

— ¿No es lo mismo, con otras palabras? —preguntó Candy.

—Sí, supongo —contestó él tras una pausa.

— ¿Por qué no quieres formar parte de la familia Cornwell?

—Porque no lo soy —contestó él con sencillez—. Jamás lo seré. Yo nací en otra familia. Mi nombre es Terry Granchester, y para la gente de aquí sigo siendo un Granchester.

— ¿Solo para ellos?

—Bueno, legalmente soy Cornwell —concedió Terry vacilante—. Baptista me cambió el apellido cuando era niño, no pude evitarlo.

—Pero seguro que ella lo hizo por tu bien, para darte el nombre de tu padre.

—Lo sé, y tengo que agradecérselo, igual que tengo que agradecerle lo generosa que ha sido siempre conmigo. No debió resultarle fácil llevarme a su casa a vivir, recordándole constantemente la infidelidad de su marido. Ha sido muy buena conmigo, en muchos sentidos. Mi padre compró esta casa y otras propiedades con la intención de que fueran de mi madre, pero cuando murió estaban aún a su nombre, así que fue Baptista quien las heredó. No obstante ella se empeñó en cedérmelas, y yo comencé a administrarlas cuando tuve edad.

— ¡Qué generosa!

—Sí, su sentido del deber para conmigo ha sido siempre muy fuerte.

— ¿Crees que es solo su sentido del deber? Quizá te quiera.

—¿Cómo podría quererme? —Preguntó Terry frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Imagínate cómo debió odiar a mi madre!

—Pero ella, ¿te ha demostrado alguna vez que la odiara?

—Jamás. Siempre me ha tratado como a un hijo, pero me pregunto si ocultará algo en el fondo.

Candy estuvo a punto de decir una frase cortés para salir del paso, pero recordó la impresión que le había causado Baptista nada más verla. Bajo su afabilidad, se ocultaba una voluntad de hierro.

— ¿Cómo la conociste? —preguntó Candy.

—Baptista vino a esta casa a los pocos días de morir mis padres y me llevó a vivir con ella. Yo no quería ir, pero no tenía elección, así que me escapé.

—Y volviste aquí —adivinó Candy.

—Sí, volví aquí —sonrió Terry—, a donde pertenezco. Por supuesto volvieron a buscarme, pero yo me volví a escapar. Solo que la segunda vez me escondí en las montañas, y cuando por fin me encontraron tenía fiebre. Entonces comprendí que era inútil escapar. Muchas mujeres, en su situación, me habrían abandonado. Supongo que debí parecerle terriblemente desagradecido...

—No eras más que un niño, un niño que acababa de perder a sus padres —alegó Candy—. No es de extrañar, no pensabas con claridad.

—Sí. Quizá si todo hubiera ocurrido siendo yo algo mayor habría reaccionado de otro modo, habría apreciado su generosidad. Era muy pequeño, creía que quería borrar el recuerdo de mi madre. Por eso me aferro a su nombre. En mi fuero interno, sigo sintiéndome un Granchester.

Candy, complacida ante tanta confidencia, se aventuró a preguntar:

— ¿Qué ibas a decirme antes sobre Elona?

—Que el pueblo forma parte de las propiedades que tiene Baptista en Bella Rosana. Fue allí a donde me llevó cuando me recobré de la fiebre. Solía despertarme por las noches y escucharla llorar. Lloraba por mi padre —Candy contuvo el aliento. El rostro de Terry expresaba tensión, belleza y misterio—. Pero, ¿por qué estamos hablando de cosas tristes? Vamos afuera, a tomar una copa de vino.

Las sombras comenzaban a alargarse. Junto a la fuente hacía un poco de fresco. Candy observó los reflejos de ambos en el agua y sonrió, pero de pronto algo la hizo levantar la vista. Y lo que vio en el rostro de Terry le cortó la respiración.

Terry tomó una de sus manos lentamente y la sostuvo casi con reverencia. No dijo nada. En medio de aquel silencio, Candy podía incluso oír su propio corazón. Ni siquiera la estaba besando, simplemente le sostenía una mano, casi como un niño. Y sin embargo su cuerpo respondía con tal intensidad que casi se asustó.

No era normal que las cosas se desarrollaran así. Ella siempre había sabido manejar esas situaciones. De pronto no controlaba nada, ni siquiera sus propios sentimientos. Él la besaría de un momento a otro, y ella no deseaba otra cosa. Pero entonces sonó el móvil de Terry, que respiró hondo y contestó. Su rostro se transformó.

—Vamos para allá inmediatamente —dijo él colgando—. Era Alister. Han tenido un accidente en el yate. Annie ha estado a punto de ahogarse. Quiere que vayamos. Ha debido ser terrible —añadió ya en el coche—. Annie se cayó por la borda. Cuando volvió a buscarla se había hundido. Por suerte enseguida la encontró. Aún están en el yate, llegarán a puerto más o menos al mismo tiempo que nosotros.

Por fin avistaron el puerto de Mondello. La Santa María acababa de atracar. Candy saltó del coche y subió al barco. Annie estaba tumbada en el camarote. Tenía buen color, y respiraba con normalidad. Al sentir la mano de Candy abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Con que podía confiar en ti, ¿eh? Alister llamó por teléfono.

—Espero que no os interrumpiera.

—Ya habrá otra ocasión —contestó Candy ruborizándose—. Quiero que te quedes en cama mañana. Nos iremos de aquí en cuanto te encuentres mejor.

Alister las llevó a casa a las dos. Terry los siguió en su coche. Candy trató de prestarle atención a su amiga, pero en el fondo estaba pensando en Montedoro, un mundo en el que las águilas y los espíritus eran libres.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 3 **_

Al día siguiente Terry se quedó en la _Residenza, _pero Candy y él apenas estuvieron juntos. Ella sentía que su deber era quedarse con Annie, que durmió durante casi todo el día bajo los efectos de un sedante. Además, hubo una crisis familiar.

—Alister ha llamado por teléfono a Archibald —dijo Terry—, pero no ha conseguido localizarlo. Ha abandonado el hotel de Estocolmo esta mañana.

—Pero... no comprendo —repuso Candy—. Se suponía que tenía que estar allí otra noche.

—Lo sé, pero se ha ido, y nadie sabe a dónde.

—No estará echando una canita al aire, ¿no? —preguntó Candy suspicaz—. He oído decir que los hombres del continente suelen hacerlo.

— ¡Eso es...! —Exclamó Terry—. ¡Es injusto, es un prejuicio... intolerable... Prácticamente es un comentario racista!

—Bueno, los italianos no tienen muy buena reputación —señaló Candy.

— ¿Y Archibald tampoco tiene buena reputación? ¿Es que los ingleses sois todos iguales?

—No, claro, pero yo no conozco a Archibald, y tú sí.

—Bueno, es cierto, lo siento —suspiró Terry pasándose las manos por los cabellos.

—No, soy yo la que lo siente.

Terry la miró y esbozó una sonrisa que la hizo estremecerse.

—Creo que acabamos de tener nuestra primera pelea.

—Eso creo yo.

Tras mirarse a los ojos, él abrió los brazos y la estrechó. La primera pelea, reflexionó Candy. Antes incluso del primer beso. La casa estaba tan alborotada y llena de gente que era imposible que aquel abrazo derivara hacia algo más. Unas pisadas en el pasillo les obligaron a separarse. Era Alister, y parecía desesperado.

—Ya está resuelto el misterio. Archibald acaba de llamar diciendo que vuelve a casa. Según parece, esta mañana decidió saltarse todos los compromisos y volver —explicó con desagrado.

—No podía soportar estar lejos de Annie —comentó Candy suspirando—. ¡Qué romántico!

—Qué inconsciente, querrás decir. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer —alegó Alister.

— ¡Pero si faltan unos días para la boda! —protestó Candy.

— ¿Ha llegado al aeropuerto? —se apresuró Terry a preguntar, tratando de evitar la discusión.

—No, llamaba desde Roma, tenía que tomar otro avión. Llegará dentro de unas tres horas.

—Estupendo, se lo diré a Annie —comentó Candy saliendo de la habitación seguida muy de cerca por Terry—. Annie me da lástima, ¡imagínate tener a Alister por cuñado!

—Quizá ame lo suficiente a Archibald como para que no importe —observó Terry—. Dicen que el amor lo puede todo.

De pronto a Candy se le ocurrió pensar que quizá Terry no estuviera hablando de Annie. Alister era también hermano suyo. Pero era absurdo. Lo suyo no era más que una aventura de verano. Ni siquiera se habían besado.

La vuelta de Archibald cambió las cosas, pero no de la forma que Candy esperaba. Llegó por la tarde, muy preocupado. No parecía un novio enamorado que lo hubiera dejado todo para volver junto a su amada. En lugar de correr a buscarla, se encerró con Alister en el despacho toda la tarde. Candy oyó voces a través de la puerta. Al día siguiente Archibald, pálido y tenso, se marchó a toda prisa con Alister a las oficinas de Palermo. Baptista reclamó la compañía de Annie, y luego añadió:

—Naturalmente, estaré encantada de que te quedes con nosotras, pero supongo que habrás hecho planes con Terry.

—Pues...

—Por supuesto, lo comprendo. Además, espero que no te marches a Inglaterra en cuanto se celebre la boda, quizá puedas quedarte otra semana, ¿no?

—Muchas gracias, me gustaría mucho —contestó Candy contenta.

Candy se marchó con Terry. Fue ella quien decidió que volvieran a Montedoro. Terry se ofreció a enseñarle la isla, pero ella prefirió visitar su casa de nuevo. Al llegar a la mitad del camino Terry detuvo el coche y ambos salieron a estirar las piernas. Más abajo, Sicilia se desplegaba gloriosa a sus pies. Por encima, los pájaros trinaban y los árboles crecían bajo un cielo increíblemente azul. Candy se detuvo a respirar aquel aire. De pronto sintió la mano de Terry en la suya y, segundo después, estaba en sus brazos.

Sentir los labios de Terry sobre los suyos la llenó de felicidad. Candy le devolvió el beso con pasión, invitándolo a profundizar. Y enseguida sintió que él la estrechaba con más confianza. Había entendido su señal a la primera. No necesitaban tantearse con preguntas como dos extraños, jamás habían sido dos extraños. Se habían comprendido desde el primer instante, y aquel beso era inevitable.

Los labios de Terry eran como esperaba: firmes y decididos. Y la respuesta de Candy fue franca, abierta, nada tímida. Fingir reserva habría sido una falta de sinceridad, cuando el corazón se le escapaba del pecho.

Los labios de uno buscaban los del otro. Por un segundo Candy vio el rostro de Terry. Casi sonreía. Parecía un hombre que hubiera descubierto un tesoro largamente anhelado, un hombre que hubiera encontrado por fin su sueño. Aquello la enterneció y sorprendió. Para Terry la felicidad era algo tan poco familiar que apenas se atrevía a reclamarla. Él acarició su mejilla lentamente, casi como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Y sus palabras confirmaron la intuición de Candy.

—No desaparecerás, ¿verdad? He estado pensando en esto desde que nos conocimos, y ahora...

—No voy a ninguna parte —contestó ella contenta.

— ¿Excepto conmigo?

—Excepto contigo.

—Bésame... bésame...

De nuevo los labios de Terry se posaron sobre los suyos antes incluso de que tuviera oportunidad de contestar. De pronto Candy era más consciente que nunca de todo lo que la rodeaba. El sol nunca le había parecido tan brillante, el aire jamás había sido tan dulce, la vida nunca había merecido tanto la pena.

Terry se apartó. Estaba temblando.

—Debemos seguir —dijo con voz trémula—. No puedo confiar en mí mismo, a solas contigo —añadió besándola brevemente—. Vamos.

Candy lo siguió reacia, dejándose llevar de la mano. Se sentía como si estuviera viviendo un sueño, y así siguió sintiéndose durante el resto del camino.

Montedoro resplandecía con la prosperidad del verano, estaba repleto de turistas. Para mayor caos, era día de mercado. En su diminuta plaza se apretaban unos quince puestos. Los tenderos saludaron a Terry inclinando la cabeza. A veces él saludaba con la mano, otras se paraba a charlar. Y siempre la presentaba. Candy era el objeto de todas las miradas.

Entraron en un diminuto convento en donde la madre superiora, la madre María, dio la bienvenida a Terry como a su benefactor. Otra hermana insistió en que se quedaran a probar sus tartas. Todas las miradas se posaban en ella. Parecía como si Terry quisiera enseñársela a «su gente», como decía él. Pero no era posible, solo era una aventura. Lo que estaba ocurriendo escapaba a su control.

Mientras probaban las tartas, alguien llamó a la puerta del convento. El sonido era apagado debido al espesor de los muros, pero Candy pudo oír que un niño lloraba. Luego se escucharon pisadas. La madre María salió a ver qué ocurría.

—Una niña se ha dado un golpe en la calle, y el doctor Fortuno no está. La han traído para que la vea nuestra enfermera.

—Yo soy médico, ¿puedo ayudar? —se apresuró Candy a decir.

—Te estaría muy agradecida —contestó la hermana.

La enfermería del convento era una sala pequeña con una cama y un equipo reducido de primeros auxilios. Sobre la cama, una niña de ocho años lloraba amargamente. Junto a ella, una mujer vestida de negro con un pañuelo en la cabeza. La hermana Margaret, la enfermera, hablaba con ella en italiano y señalaba a Candy. Inmediatamente la mujer levantó las manos y se interpuso entre su nieta y ella, soltando una cascada de frases airadas en italiano. Era fácil adivinar lo que estaba diciendo.

La hermana Margaret la ordenó callar, explicándole que Candy era médico, pero la mujer se negó a creerlo. Era demasiado joven, ¿cómo iba a ser médico? Además había otro problema: Candy llevaba pantalones.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Terry avergonzado—. La gente de aquí está chapada a la antigua, y más aún los ancianos, claro...

— ¿Quieres decir que está indignada por mis pantalones? —preguntó Candy.

—Antes, las únicas mujeres que los llevaban eran las...

—Mujeres de mala reputación —terminó Candy la frase por él—. Comprendo.

Terry se dirigió a la mujer de negro, y esta se tranquilizó un poco. Debía ser una autoridad en el pueblo, pero había un problema que ni él podía salvar.

—Es inútil, tú no eres la persona indicada para defenderme —dijo Candy volviéndose hacia la madre superiora—. Si usted pudiera darle garantías de quién soy, seguro que aceptaría su palabra.

La madre superiora asintió y comenzó a hablar en italiano. La mujer de negro miró a Candy con recelo.

—Basta, manos a la obra —declaró Candy con firmeza dando un paso adelante, tras oír un fuerte grito de la niña.

Por suerte, la abuela no se lo impidió. Candy examinó a la paciente, que no estaba seriamente herida. Tenía rasguños y cortes, pero ningún hueso roto. La hermana Margaret la ayudó a curarla. Después, guardando el respeto profesional hacia el médico del pueblo, Candy añadió:

—Debería verla el doctor Fortuno. Puede que la mande hacerse una placa de rayos X, aunque no lo creo. Si quiere hablar conmigo, estaré a su disposición.

Al salir de la enfermería Terry la siguió sin decir palabra. A veces la miraba con una sonrisa curiosa.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Cada vez que te miro me pareces diferente. Eres muchas personas a la vez.

—No, soy la misma siempre, en serio.

—Entonces es que tienes miles de caras. Ya no sé qué decirte.

— ¿Y qué me quieres decir?

Terry levantó una mano y acarició su labio inferior.

—Que ahora sí te veo como a un médico —declaró él mientras caminaban—. La forma en que te has hecho cargo de la situación, en que te has enfrentado a esa mujer... Tenías razón, jamás habría aceptado la palabra de un hombre cuando se trataba de garantizar tu virtud. Ni siquiera la mía... —se encogió de hombros—...pero sí la de la reverenda madre, claro.

Candy captó de inmediato la arrogancia de aquel comentario. Nadie ponía jamás en duda su autoridad. Era un Cornwell en mayor medida de lo que hubiera estado dispuesto a aceptar. Sin embargo no dijo nada, solo contestó:

—No puedo creer que se pusiera así porque llevo pantalones.

—Bueno, solo hace doce años que una escritora siciliana publicó una novela autobiográfica en la que una chica se marginaba a sí misma empeñándose en llevarlos —comentó Terry—. Fue un _bestseller. _Mi madre solía contarme la historia de una mujer que jamás logró casarse, porque había «tenido» a un hombre. Con el tiempo, me enteré de qué quería decir eso. Se la había visto en público con él, tomando café en una terraza.

— ¿Y eso es todo? —preguntó Candy.

—Eso es todo. No es fácil ser mujer aquí, y menos aún si eres de una cultura extraña... Stella debe estar esperándonos para comer.

Stella se había esmerado aquel día. Había puesto la mesa y la había adornado con flores. La gente de Montedoro debía haberla informado, porque trató a Candy con más deferencia.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —Exclamó Terry cuando Stella se fue por fin a la hora del café—. Llevo todo el día deseando estar a solas contigo, pero siempre hay alguien. Ahora ya es tan tarde...

—Aún no es de noche —contestó Candy de pie, junto a la ventana, contemplando el valle.

La oscuridad iba cubriéndolo todo como un manto, solo se veían luces parpadeantes. Aquel era un lugar mágico, y lo más mágico de todo era estar con Terry.

—Me alegro de que veas Montedoro ahora —comentó Terry acercándose a ella—. Es cuando está más bonito.

—Lo sé, jamás había visto nada tan encantador.

—Candy... —Terry acercó el rostro hacia el de ella, pero justo entonces alguien llamó a la puerta—. ¡Demonios! ¿Quién podrá ser?

Era el doctor Fortuno, que quería hablar con Candy. Estaba agradecido, y no dejaba de disculparse por su ausencia; tenía tantos pacientes que vivían tan lejos... Todo lo explicó dos o tres veces.

El doctor Fortuno era un hombre mayor, de aspecto cansado. Candy enseguida intuyó que era un hombre honrado, pero también un médico al que los avances de la medicina habían dejado atrás. Terry apenas podía ocultar su impaciencia. Lo trató con cortesía y le ofreció café, pero no pudo evitar que el médico se pasara dos horas charlando.

— _¡Malediri! _—musitó Terry tras cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Eso es una palabrota?

—Sí, ya es hora de llevarte a casa. Es tarde... se estarán preguntando si...

—Bueno, nadie ha llamado... —alegó ella. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Las dos sabían que él no iba a dejarla marchar sin besarla—. Terry...

Los labios de él eran tan cálidos y posesivos como esperaba. Y tan hechiceros. Terry imprimía en sus besos todo su carácter: era ardiente, directo, sincero. Los dos arrastraban una larga velada sembrada de frustración, de espera. Era como volver a encontrarse, pero más dulce, más intensamente. Para siempre.

—Candy... —murmuró él—... amor mío...

—Sí —contestó ella enfebrecida, sin dejar de besarlo-. Oh, sí...

Terry abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró. Candy lo siguió. La pasión que la embargaba le nublaba la mente, transformándola en una llama ardiente de deseo. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y el hecho de que Terry la arrastrara a la cama no parecía sino el paso lógico siguiente.

Terry la estrechó con fuerza. Ella abrió los labios de inmediato, ante la insistencia de la lengua de Terry, que enseguida exploró su boca. Aquellos movimientos la hicieron plenamente consciente de sus cuerpos, de cada parte de ellos. Era suya, le pertenecía antes incluso de que la reclamara. La excitación de ambos iba incrementándose. La lengua de Terry dibujó un camino descendente a lo largo de todo su cuello. Candy se arqueó contra él invitándolo a explorarla más detenidamente, gozosa de sentir sus manos acariciarla íntimamente.

Y entonces, justo en el momento más bello y sin saber bien cómo, Candy tuvo un pensamiento que la sacudió por entero: aquello era más de lo que deseaba. En parte ardía en deseos de estar con él, de dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Deseaba a Terry, lo anhelaba. Pero, ¿y después?, ¿quería eso realmente? Si hacían el amor aquello dejaría de ser una aventura de verano, porque Terry era terriblemente serio, y con él no era posible tener simplemente un breve romance. Hiciera lo que hiciera, se mostraba siempre apasionado e intenso, ponía toda su alma. Y eso era demasiado. Candy levantó una mano para rechazarlo.

—No, Terry, por favor...

Los ojos de Terry brillaron por un breve segundo. Se estremeció y por fin la soltó. Se dio la vuelta, miró hacia los pies de la cama y respiró agitadamente. Cuando por fin se volvió hacia ella sus ojos parecían más serenos, pero su expresión era de disgusto.

—Tienes razón —dijo con voz trémula—. No debemos hacerlo así. No puedo tratarte como a una... tú significas mucho más para mí, lo eres todo para mí. Perdóname —hizo una pausa—. Es tarde, tengo que llevarte a casa.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el camino de vuelta. Candy se alegró de ese silencio, así podía recapacitar. Terry se había echado atrás en el último momento igual que ella, pero lo había hecho por la razón contraria. Negándose a hacer el amor con ella había entablado entre ambos una relación nueva y misteriosa, de amor y de compromiso, que era precisamente lo que ella más temía. Y sin embargo estaba feliz.

Terry la acompañó hasta el vestíbulo, la besó en la mejilla castamente, como un niño a su primer amor, y se despidió.

— ¿Es que no vas a dormir aquí esta noche?

—No me atrevo —contestó él sonriendo—. No puedo confiar en mí mismo, durmiendo bajo el mismo techo. Después de la boda podremos...

—Sí, después de la boda.

—Hasta entonces, buenas noches, amor mío.

Último día antes de la boda. Baptista insistió en llevar a Annie y a Candy de compras y en hacerles un regalo. Había visto un vestido para Annie, y quería que se lo llevara en su luna de miel.

—Ya sé que estaréis todo el tiempo en el yate, pero bajaréis a puerto e iréis a bailar. Estarás preciosa, Archibald tiene mucha suerte —Annie entró en el probador y Baptista esbozó una sonrisa cómplice—. Últimamente Terry está más feliz que nunca, quizá haya otra boda.

—Ah, pues...

—Perdóname —se apresuró Baptista a interrumpirla—, he sido un poco torpe. No querría precipitar las cosas. Terry es una persona extraña, no es como el resto de los hombres, pero estoy segura de que ya te has dado cuenta, ¿no?

—Ciertamente —contestó Candy vacilante—. Sé cómo lo acogiste en tu casa...

—Sí, para mí es mi hijo. Es él el que no quiere ser un Cornwell. Por desgracia, es incapaz de considerarme su madre. Además creo que... bueno, lo supongo, porque él jamás me lo ha dicho, pero creo que siente que ha traicionado a su madre al venir a vivir con nosotros. Por eso jamás se ha permitido ser parte de la familia. Yo le cambié el apellido, pero... —Baptista sonrió tristemente—... sé que no lo utiliza. Podría haber heredado una tercera parte de la fortuna de su padre, Archibald y Alister están de acuerdo, pero no quiere. Ni siquiera ha aceptado los viñedos de Montedoro.

—Pero... ¿por qué? —preguntó Candy confusa—. Comprendo su lealtad hacia su madre, pero eso no significa que... quiero decir...

—Yo no puedo explicártelo más que en parte —continuó Baptista—. Sé que hay algo más, tiene que haber algo más, pero él jamás me ha contado nada, y yo no tengo la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle. Hay algo oscuro, algo peligroso en él, algo que lo obliga a retraerse de todo contacto humano, a ensimismarse. Es un hombre muy generoso, pero también severo e incapaz de perdonar. La mujer a la que ame verá en él un rostro que nos está vedado a los demás. Y aun así, le costará amarlo. Terry se deja llevar por la pasión... por una pasión en particular.

— ¿Y cuál es esa pasión?

—No soy yo quien debe revelártelo —suspiró Baptista—. Yo solo puedo imaginar su secreto, y puede que me equivoque. El día en que te confíe ese secreto sabrás que te ama de verdad.

Annie salió del probador interrumpiendo la conversación. Con el jaleo, las tres se marcharon sin profundizar más en el asunto.

Aquella noche Annie se despertó a primeras horas de la mañana y encontró a Candy sentada junto a la ventana.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿ocurre algo malo?

—No, no ocurre nada —aseguró Candy—. Solo me río de mí misma.

—Es por Terry, ¿verdad? —volvió a preguntar Annie saliendo de la cama.

—Sí.

— ¿Y cómo es que te ríes?

—Creía que había superado el amor —suspiró Candy—. Era yo quien enamoraba y abandonaba a los hombres, era como un juego. Nadie salía nunca herido o, al menos, yo no salía herida. Pensé que con Terry todo sería igual. Lo vi, y me lancé. ¡Qué error! —rio sin ganas—. De esta no salgo viva.

— ¿Es que quieres salir?

—No —contestó Candy medio riendo, medio llorando—. Lo amo tanto que casi me duele, no pienso en otra cosa más que en él. Llena por completo mi corazón.

— ¡Pero si apenas lo conoces!

—Lo sé, por eso es más estúpido aún. Han bastado unos días, unos minutos, en realidad. Nada más verlo sentí que lo conocía. Era el elegido. Por eso nunca llegué a nada serio con los demás. Durante todo este tiempo, estaba esperándolo sin darme cuenta, y ahora que lo he encontrado, no podría vivir sin él.

—Pero no tendrás que vivir sin él, Terry está tan enamorado como tú. ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho?

—Terry es un hombre de pocas palabras —contestó Candy.

—Me siento muy feliz por ti. ¿Eres feliz?

—Oh, sí, mucho, muy feliz. ¡Ojalá me hablara claramente, me dijera algo definitivo! —Sollozó Candy ocultando el rostro entre las manos—, ¿No es una ironía? Siempre he tenido a los hombres en vilo, y era muy divertido, pero ahora que soy yo la que está en vilo ya no me parece tan divertido. He dado con la horma de mi zapato, con mi media naranja —levantó la cabeza medio sonriendo—. ¡Es maravilloso! —de pronto Candy se vio sacudida por una felicidad exagerada, teñida inexplicablemente de angustia. Cerró los ojos y añadió—: ¡Oh, Annie, es maravilloso, maravilloso!

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO 4 **_

El día de la boda amaneció brillante y glorioso. Una serie de coches de caballos partieron de la _Residenza _para llevarlos a todos a la catedral de Palermo. Archibald se marchó con Terry, el padrino. Alister llevaría a la novia y a Candy, la dama de honor, en el último coche. Candy apenas había visto a Terry el día anterior. Él había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con los preparativos, y ella había comprendido entonces lo intolerable que le resultaba la vida sin él. Por fin faltaban solo unos minutos para verlo, esperando en la catedral junto al novio. El corazón le latía acelerado. Terry no miraría a la novia, sino a ella. Lo sabía. Y los invitados intercambiarían miraditas cómplices, porque era bien sabido que una boda ponía la semilla para otra.

De pronto Candy vaciló. Jamás había planeado abandonar su profesión para marcharse a vivir a otro país. Pero esas eran las alternativas: abandonarlo todo, o abandonar a Terry. Y solo de pensar en dejarlo a él se volvía loca.

El coche llegó a la puerta de la catedral. Annie esperó a que Candy le arreglara el vestido y el velo. Luego caminó hacia el altar del brazo de Alister, y Candy los siguió. El órgano tocaba ya la marcha nupcial.

Sin embargo ocurrió algo. Terry se apresuró a correr hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido. Archibald había desaparecido. Candy apenas podía asimilar la noticia. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, Archibald aparecería en cualquier momento.

Pero no fue así, no apareció. En lugar de él se presentó un chico que dejó una nota sobre el ramo de flores de la novia y salió corriendo. Candy observó a Annie leer la nota. La observó ponerse pálida y se acercó a leerla por encima de su nombro. En resumen, Archibald decía que jamás había deseado aquella boda, pero que Alister lo había presionado.

Terry también la leyó. Candy observó su rostro y se alarmó. Parecía dispuesto a todo. Baptista se unió a ellos y escuchó, pálida y con mal aspecto. Al comprender que su hijo había dejado a la novia ante el altar se tapó la cara con las manos y se desvaneció. Alister la agarró justo a tiempo.

—Túmbala —sugirió Candy arrodillándose y dejando el ramo a un lado para examinarla.

— ¿Es un ataque al corazón? —preguntó Alister.

—No lo creo, pero hay que llevarla a un hospital.

Alister tomó en brazos a su madre y salió disparado seguido de Terry. Tomó el primer coche que encontró, y Candy y Annie los siguieron en otro. Cuando llegaron al hospital Baptista estaba ingresada, y sus hijos caminaban de un lado a otro por el corredor.

Terry parecía tenso. Candy recordó la ambivalencia de sus sentimientos hacia Baptista, e imaginó cómo debía estar torturándose. Lo tomó de la mano y trató de calmarlo. Annie contemplaba irónicamente su vestido de novia. Parecía tranquila. Le rogó a Terry que llamara a la _Residenza _y que pidiera que le trajeran ropa. En una hora se había cambiado. Los médicos autorizaron a Alister y a Terry a entrar a ver a su madre. Luego pasó Annie, dejando a Candy sola. Al salir su amiga parecía más desesperada que nunca.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Quería marcharme de Sicilia cuanto antes, pero Baptista me ha pedido que me quede. He tenido que prometérselo. ¿Cómo voy a vivir bajo el mismo techo que Alister?

Aquello extrañó a Candy. Annie hablaba de Alister, no de Archibald. De pronto deseaba estar con Terry más que nada en el mundo.

La _Residenza _tenía un aspecto fantasmal. Los invitados se habían marchado, el día tocaba a su fin y todo estaba oscuro. Annie se había encerrado alegando que quería estar sola, y Candy se refugió en el jardín. Estaba muy enfadada. Sentía deseos de gritar, de llorar, de rasgar la luna, tan indiferente como siempre allí arriba, en el cielo.

—Candy... —la llamó Terry entre las sombras. Candy le dirigió una mirada airada—. Sé cómo te sientes, imagino lo que pensarás de nosotros, pero...

—No puedes ni imaginarte lo que estoy pensando. ¡Si Archibald estuviera aquí le...! ¿Cómo ha podido hacer una cosa así?, ¿has visto el rostro de Annie?

—Sí, y estoy avergonzado por mi hermano, no creas que lo disculpo.

—No podrías disculparlo aunque quisieras. Nadie podría disculpar un comportamiento tan bajo, tan cobarde, tan...

—Alister también tiene culpa, no debió presionarlo.

— ¡Claro, todo encaja! —Exclamó Candy—. Alister jamás me ha gustado, pero creo que ahora los odio a los dos igual.

—Cariño, deja ya de caminar de un lado a otro —dijo Terry tendiéndole una mano.

— ¡No te acerques a mí! —advirtió ella—. Tengo ganas de matar a alguien, camino así porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Terry trató de nuevo de alcanzarla, de mirarla de frente. Los ojos de Candy lo miraron con amargura, con fiereza, y él se asustó. Candy era dulce, alegre, jamás habría imaginado en ella tal dureza.

—No hables de odio, por favor. Tú no —rogó Terry.

—No puedo evitarlo. Para vosotros Annie no es nadie, ¿verdad? Solo una extranjera a la que podéis tratar a vuestro antojo.

—Eso no es justo. Le hemos dado la bienvenida, hemos...

—Sí, y luego os habéis unido todos para humillarla.

— ¿Crees que somos todos iguales?, ¿es eso lo que piensas? ¿Nos odias a todos?

—Por favor, deja ya de ser tan razonable, Terry —contestó Candy irritada—. En este momento no pienso con claridad. No te sientas aludido... solo... déjame.

—Jamás —declaró él estrechándola con fuerza.

Al principio Candy estaba tensa. Estaba demasiado enfadada como para permitir que la besara. Sin embargo los labios de Terry fueron como un calmante. Él no la dejaba rechazarlo, estaba decidido a que lo olvidara todo, excepto a él.

—No me odies —rogó Terry en un susurro.

—No te odio... es que...

Las palabras de Candy se desvanecieron. Terry sabía cómo enternecerla. ¿Qué importaba todo lo demás? Candy se aferró a él. Terry acarició su rostro.

—Shhh... Olvídalo, piensa solo en nosotros. Hoy estabas preciosa.

— ¿Te gustó el vestido?

— ¿Gustarme? ¿Crees que es eso lo que siento por ti? Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, tantas... pero no aquí, ahora no. En cuanto Baptista esté mejor volveré a Montedoro. Y quiero que vengas conmigo.

— ¿Y cómo voy a dejar sola a Annie?

—Cariño, ella es fuerte, deja que se enfrente sola a esto. De todos modos, tú no puedes hacerlo por ella. Ven conmigo, estaremos solos.

—Oh, sí, sí —contestó Candy emocionada.

—Quizá, cuando estemos allí, sepa expresarte cuánto te quiero. Me pregunto si existirán las palabras. Pero lo intentaré.

—Dímelo ahora —rogó Candy.

—No se me dan bien las palabras —contestó él con humildad—. No puedo explicarte lo que significas en mi vida, solo puedo decirte que eres toda mi vida. Lo eres todo. Nos conocemos desde hace muy poco tiempo, y sin embargo todos los días me levanto pensando en ti y me acuesto contigo en mi corazón. Estás en mis sueños. Cuando lleguemos al lugar que deseo sea nuestro hogar, te diré todo eso y mucho más.

Juntos caminaron hacia la casa. La luz era tenue, no había nadie que pudiera verlos.

—Esta noche me quedaré aquí —continuó Terry—, pero mañana nos marcharemos. Buenas noches —añadió besándola suavemente.

Candy entró en el dormitorio. Estaba vacío, pero Annie apareció casi de inmediato. Estaba pálida.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Candy ansiosa.

—Sí, estoy bien. He estado discutiendo con Alister —explicó Annie sin pasión alguna, como si todo sentimiento hubiera muerto en ella.

—Supongo que tendrás que pelearte con él, ya que Archibald ha desaparecido.

—No culpes a Archibald —se apresuró su amiga a decir—. Esta noche me he enterado de unas cuantas cosas sobre Alister —añadió suavizando la expresión de su mirada—. No quería admitirlas, pero le he obligado a confesar.

— ¿A confesar qué?

—Según parece Archibald quiso sincerarse conmigo hace días, por eso volvió de Estocolmo apresuradamente, para posponer la boda. Fue Alister quien se lo impidió, ¿te lo imaginas?

—Ahora mismo sería capaz de estrangular a Alister —afirmó Candy rabiosa.

—Pues ponte a la cola. Por lo menos hay algo positivo en todo esto; ya no tendré que ser su cuñada. ¡Dios, estoy agotada, no puedo seguir pensando en ello! El cerebro no me funciona.

— ¿Quieres que me quede mañana contigo?

—No, estoy bien —sonrió Annie comprensiva—. Vete con Terry. ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti! —Exclamó abrazando a Candy—. ¡Por lo menos se casa una de las dos!

A la mañana siguiente Candy seguía vacilando ante la idea de dejar sola a Annie, pero enseguida comprendió que Terry tenía razón. Por primera vez entendió en qué consistía la fortaleza interior de su amiga. Annie no vaciló cuando Archibald apareció. Se enfrentó a él con dignidad, e incluso, con buen humor. Todo esto lo supo Candy por Terry, que vio a su hermano inmediatamente después.

Annie permanecía aún en la _Residenza _cuando Baptista regresó del hospital. A pesar de lo ocurrido la buena mujer seguía tratándola como a una hija, y se negó a aceptar que le devolviera el regalo de boda: Bella Rosaria.

—Annie tiene a los dos hermanos en vilo —le comentó Terry a Candy—. No pueden echarla, y eso los confunde. Les hará bien. Ahora comprendo por qué a Baptista le gusta tenerla en casa.

Candy y Terry pasaban juntos todo el tiempo. Su relación se iba estrechando, creándose una fuerte compenetración. Terry, no obstante, no volvió a mencionar nada sobre su futuro hogar. Con frecuencia trataba de darle explicaciones, como si creyera que era su deber. Y Candy creía comprender. Con él no llevaría la vida cómoda a la que estaba acostumbrada. La casa de Terry era muy austera, Montedoro era un lugar muy duro en invierno, y Terry ni siquiera dejaba que Stella se ocupara de todo o preparara todas las comidas. Sin embargo estaba convencida de que él exageraba. En una ocasión, Terry comentó:

—Me gustaría que fuera invierno y pudieras verlo por ti misma, que vieras lo duro que es... es indescriptible.

—Cariño... —Candy acarició su rostro—, no es necesario.

Ver el efecto de sus caricias sobre Terry resultaba enternecedor. Candy sabía que la amaba, pero era su necesidad imperiosa de tenerla cerca lo que los unía de verdad. Candy estaba convencida de que nada los separaría.

—Vayamos de excursión —dijo él—. Tenemos que salir, en un día como hoy.

—Estupendo.

—Prepararé algo de comer.

— ¿Puedo utilizar tu ordenador mientras tanto?

—Por supuesto, te lo conectaré. Y te traeré café.

Candy se conectó a Internet y buscó la web de su padre. Quería ver qué operaciones había hecho últimamente. El doctor Albert Andrew estaba tan orgulloso de su página como de la lujosa clínica que anunciaba. Era un prestigioso cirujano plástico, y había operado a muchas estrellas de cine y políticos, que le pagaban, entre otras cosas, por su discreción. Había trabajado en otros campos de la medicina durante años, ayudando a gente que lo necesitaba, pero por fin había decidido hacerse famoso, y lo estaba disfrutando.

Candy sabía que su padre se sentía decepcionado porque ninguno de sus hijos había querido trabajar con él. Sabía que estaba esperando a que ella, la más joven, se decidiera. Pero dudaba. Tenía otras ofertas. Sin embargo, de pronto, la decisión estaba tomada. No podía abandonar a Terry.

—Café para la _signorina _—bromeó Terry abriendo la puerta con una bandeja en la mano.

— ¡Estupendo!

Candy comenzó a dar sorbos mientras Terry miraba la pantalla del ordenador. De pronto él musitó algo que ella no comprendió. Parecía molesto, contrariado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ese hombre se hace llamar doctor, pero no le importan en absoluto los enfermos. Solo le preocupa su bolsillo.

—Se supone que es un buen especialista en su campo —observó Candy imaginando divertida la cara que pondría Terry cuando le dijera que era su padre, cuyo nombre no aparecía en ese momento en la pantalla.

—Sí, pero ¿a qué se dedica? A la cirugía estética, a hacer dinero, cuando hay mucha gente en el mundo realmente enferma. Dios le ha dado un don, y él lo usa para hacerse millonario.

—Multimillonario, pero la mayor parte de ese dinero...

—Sí, debe tener mucho dinero —la interrumpió Terry contrariado.

—Pero ese hombre también hace el bien —lo defendió Candy, comenzando a enfadarse—. No solo opera a estrellas de cine, también a niños desfigurados. Y ocurre que es mi padre, así que te agradecería que no hablaras mal de él.

— ¿Es tu padre? —preguntó Terry sorprendido.

Candy volvió una pantalla atrás para mostrarle el nombre, esperando ver el rostro avergonzado de Terry y reírse juntos. Sin embargo él se quedó paralizado, como si alguien le hubiera asestado un golpe.

—Terry, ¿qué ocurre? Estás pálido.

—Nada... nada...

Terry se recobró pronto y sonrió, pero su sonrisa no la engañó. Por dentro estaba como muerto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —rogó de nuevo Candy, asustada.

—Es que no me había dado cuenta de que... de que procedes de una familia rica.

—Bueno, es cierto que tenemos dinero pero...

—Tu padre es multimillonario.

—Y eso, ¿qué importa? —preguntó ella. —Nada, supongo que nada... no debería importar.

—No, no debería importar. Sigo siendo yo.

—Yo creía que tú eras pobre —soltó Terry de pronto—. Creía que Annie y tú...

—Annie siempre ha sido pobre.

—Pero compartís la misma casa.

—Somos amigas. La casa es mía. Le alquilé una habitación porque me gusta estar con ella. Jamás hemos tenido problemas por el dinero.

—Y esa casa... no estará en el barrio más rico de Londres, ¿verdad?

—En Mayfair, sí. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? —repitió él—. Pues porque he estado viviendo en el paraíso de los tontos.

—No estarás tratando de decirme que esto lo cambia todo entre nosotros, ¿verdad? —exigió saber Candy, cada vez más alarmada—. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar las cosas? Yo no soy una niña mimada, soy una profesional, y trabajo mucho. Eso no ha cambiado.

—No, eso no —contestó Terry con demasiada decisión, como si él mismo tratara de convencerse—. Sigues siendo Candy, la mujer a la que amo. Eso no puede cambiar. Después de todo, es tu padre el que es rico.

Candy se dio la vuelta y suspiró, tratando de ocultar el miedo y la confusión. Quizá debía decirle que su padre le había dado un millón de libras esterlinas el año anterior, pero sabía a ciencia cierta, con aterradora seguridad, que aquel no era el mejor momento. Algún día se lo diría, por supuesto. Cuanto antes, pero ¿no era mejor esperar el momento adecuado?

Candy y Terry salieron de excursión tal y como habían planeado, sonriendo y charlando alegremente como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fingiendo pudieran dar marcha atrás y volver al pasado. Terry condujo montaña abajo hasta la arboleda en la que se habían besado por primera vez, y allí se detuvieron.

—Este lugar es perfecto —comentó ella—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos aquí?

La voz de Candy había sonado trémula, vacilante. Y Terry lo había notado. Era inútil tratar de recrear un tiempo que ya había pasado. No habían transcurrido más que unos pocos días, pero aquella felicidad formaba parte ya del pasado. Los esfuerzos de ambos por fingir que todo seguía igual no consiguieron sino empeorar las cosas. Lo que había ocurrido era irreversible, por mucho que Candy se negara a creer que pudiera ser una verdadera amenaza para su amor.

Durante la merienda, Candy quiso sacar a relucir de nuevo el tema, pero Terry se negó. Entonces se hizo un silencio entre los dos. Terry se tumbó en la hierba y se quedó dormido. Candy se inclinó sobre él y sonrió:

—Está bien, cuando te despiertes todo habrá pasado —susurró.

Pero cuando Terry despertó nada cambió. Él la miraba como ausente, y ella no sabía cómo salvar el abismo que los separaba.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO 5 **_

Candy apenas pudo descansar esa noche, y a la mañana siguiente, cuando Terry volvió a la _Residenza, _ella comprendió por la expresión de su rostro que todo seguía igual. Quizá incluso peor. Terry la miraba con frialdad, con amargura, se mostraba distante. Jamás habría imaginado que podría mirarla así.

—Me pregunto cuándo pensabas decírmelo —dijo él con calma.

— ¿Decirte qué? —preguntó ella a su vez, atemorizada.

—Ayer me hiciste creer que era tu padre el que era rico, no tú. No me contaste que te había dado un millón de libras.

—No podía —alegó ella desesperada—. Estabas tan contrariado que no quise empeorar las cosas. Te lo habría dicho a su debido tiempo, cuando estuvieras preparado. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Por Internet. Anoche busqué datos sobre tu padre. Sale en muchas páginas, sobre todo en la de la Socialite Doctors, que tiene enlaces con todo lo que se ha escrito sobre él. Así fue como lo encontré —explicó soltando un montón de hojas sobre la mesa—. Lo he imprimido.

Candy reconoció aterrorizada un artículo que había aparecido meses antes. Su padre, inocentemente orgulloso de su nueva casa y de sus nuevas propiedades, se la había enseñado a un periodista. El artículo hablaba incluso de ella, describiéndola como «una doctora muy profesional de día, y muy gamberra de noche». Salía incluso bailando la rumba en una foto, en una discoteca, con un vestido muy provocativo. Era el típico lugar al que acudían los ricos, un lugar en el que solo se servía champán.

Y había más: una foto de ella con su coche nuevo, un coche que ningún médico con un sueldo normal habría podido comprar.

—Todo este tiempo... no me habías dicho nada —objetó él tristemente.

—No pretendía engañarte, simplemente no se me ocurrió que te importara.

—Pero anoche sí me engañaste. Me pregunto cuándo pensabas decírmelo... y si me habrías dicho toda la verdad.

—Hablas como si tuviera algo de qué avergonzarme —contraatacó Candy enfadada—. Ser rico no es un crimen.

—No, no lo es, pero podrías haber sido sincera, en lugar de dejar que me hiciera ilusiones pensando en la vida que hubiéramos podido llevar juntos.

— ¿Y cuándo crees que debía decírtelo?, ¿nada más conocernos? ¿En el aeropuerto, quizá? «Encantada de conocerte, pero mantente alejado de mí. Soy demasiado rica para ti». ¿Cómo podía saber que te importaba tanto? Tú tampoco eres pobre, exactamente.

—La familia Cornwell es rica, yo no. He tomado de ellos lo mínimo, aquello a lo que, consideraba, tenía derecho. Yo no vivo como una persona rica, y tú sabes porqué. No puedo cambiar las cosas, están demasiado enraizadas en mí. Sería como arrojar mi alma a la basura.

—Lo comprendo, pero...

—No, no comprendes absolutamente nada —continuó Terry pálido—. Ni siquiera yo termino de comprenderlo. Solo sé que es así como debo vivir. Iba a rogarte que te casaras conmigo. Era una decisión difícil para mí, porque Montedoro no es un lugar fácil para vivir. Creía que eras como yo, que estabas acostumbrada a la vida dura, y que, con amor, quizá fuera posible...

—Es posible —aseguró ella seria—. ¿Crees que no sé qué es llevar una vida dura? ¡Soy médico!

—Sí, pero al terminar la jornada regresas a tu apartamento de Mayfair y disfrutas de todos los lujos. Tú no podrías vivir en lo alto de esa montaña. Crees que sí, pero te equivocas. Y cuando te dieras cuenta sería ya demasiado tarde. Y entonces, ¿qué? Huirías a Palermo. O a Inglaterra, incluso.

—Tienes muy buena opinión de mí —observó Candy irónica y enfadada—. Crees que soy una persona débil, una persona que no sabe amar ni dar.

—No, pero conozco la vida allí arriba, en la montaña, y tú no. Te engañas. Has visto Montedoro en verano, pero en invierno los turistas se van y el pueblo se cubre de un manto de niebla, se te hielan hasta los huesos. El viento sopla durante semanas hasta volverte loco.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hay de malo en vivir en Palermo? Sigue siendo Sicilia, y... —Candy se interrumpió al ver la expresión de su rostro—. No importa. No debería haberlo dicho.

—No, me alegro de que lo hicieras. Tienes razón. ¿Por qué no vivir rodeada de todas las comodidades a las que estás acostumbrada? Yo no puedo. Hay algo en mí que soy incapaz de superar, algo que se adueña de mi vida, que me hace hacer a veces incluso cosas que no quiero. Y tengo que obedecer.

—Muy bien, tengo dinero. Pues usémoslo. Gastemos dinero en tú casa y hagámosla más cómoda. Y si el invierno es tan duro, bajemos a Palermo unas semanas para...

— ¿Vivir de tu dinero?, ¿es eso lo que me propones? —preguntó Terry pálido.

—Bueno, es mío, y si es mío, es tuyo.

— ¡Jamás! —negó él rotundo—. ¿Aceptar tu dinero?, ¿de verdad crees que estaría dispuesto?

— ¿Por qué no? Hoy en día...

Nada más decirlo Candy comprendió a qué se enfrentaba. Terry no era un hombre de ideas modernas, no tenía una actitud flexible hacia las mujeres. Era un hombre de alma atormentada, un hombre al que la riqueza de los Cornwell había amargado, y no estaba dispuesto a que le volviera a ocurrir. A pesar de todo Candy se negaba a aceptarlo. Aún no. Ella también sabía luchar, y su amor por él merecía la pena.

—Tenemos que encontrar una solución —dijo ella firme—. Entre nosotros hay algo muy especial. No podemos darnos por vencidos.

—Si estuviéramos casados sería la ruina —contestó él destrozado—. Yo no puedo aceptar tu dinero, y tú no puedes vivir sin él. Un día volverías a Inglaterra a visitar a tu familia, y ya no regresarías. Y yo... —Terry se estremeció.

— ¿Qué harías tú? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

Terry hizo una larga pausa antes de responder, pero Candy no comprendió sus palabras.

—Creo que te seguiría.

—Bueno, entonces... —respiró aliviada por un segundo.

— ¿Pero es que no lo entiendes? —preguntó él fieramente—. Te quiero tanto que sería capaz de dejar de ser un hombre para convertirme en un perro rabioso y seguir tus huellas, te rogaría que me dejaras estar contigo en las condiciones que tú quisieras. Sería capaz de darles la espalda a las personas que me aman, trataría de llevar la misma vida que tú, y me odiaría y despreciaría a mí mismo más cada día.

— ¿De verdad crees que yo permitiría algo así? —Preguntó Candy—. ¿Crees en serio que deseo rebajarte, impedirte ser un hombre y vivir según tus propias reglas? Si eso es lo crees, no es de extrañar que te avergüences de amarme.

—Yo no me...

—Sí, te avergüenzas de amarme —repitió Candy interrumpiéndolo, elevando la voz—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que eso es justamente lo que se desprende de tus palabras? Has dicho «te quiero tanto que...». Para ti amarme significa convertirte en un perro rabioso, entregarte a una mujer es perderte. Y eres tan arrogante que estás convencido de que ninguna mujer vale lo suficiente, ninguna merece la pena. ¿Por qué me amas, si al mismo tiempo crees que no valgo nada y me desprecias? ¿O es que solo me desprecias porque tengo dinero?

—No digas eso —rogó él—, no es eso lo que...

—No es lo que querías decir, pero lo has dado a entender. Quieres amarme solo hasta cierto punto, más no. Cuentas cada gramo para estar seguro de darme solo lo que merezco, y eso no es lo que yo entiendo por amor. Yo lo habría dejado todo por ti, para estar contigo, y habría estado orgullosa de amar a un hombre que merece el sacrificio, pero tú...

— ¡No! —Negó él enérgicamente—, no digas nada más.

—No iba a decir nada más. ¿Qué más podría decir?

Candy se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la casa. Caminó por las calles durante una hora, tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido. Pero por supuesto, aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. No era más que un mal sueño, y cuando volviera él estaría esperándola con los brazos abiertos. Correría a su lado y harían planes juntos.

Cuando volvió Candy, sin embargo, Terry la esperaba ansioso, y ella comprendió de inmediato que nada había cambiado. Él estaba haciendo algo que lo desgarraba, pero a pesar de todo lo haría. Porque era como era, y no podía hacer otra cosa. Candy se lanzó a sus brazos, que él abrió para estrecharla con más fuerza que nunca.

—Siento mucho lo que te he dicho —susurró ella.

—Di lo que quieras de mí, pero no me odies, por favor. Y trata de entender que no tengo elección —añadió con voz ronca.

No había ninguna razón para permanecer en Sicilia por más tiempo. Annie se quedaba para complacer a Baptista, de modo que Candy hizo una reserva de avión sola. Terry la llevó al aeropuerto, y juntos esperaron en silencio a que embarcara. Fue como un funeral.

—Perdóname —suplicó él con voz ronca—. Si pudiera, echaría abajo la barrera que nos separa, pero no puedo. Todavía te quiero. Jamás amaré a ninguna otra mujer, pero no tengo poder sobre esto.

Candy no contestó. Puso la mano sobre su mejilla y observó sus ojos tiernos. Él agarró esa mano y volvió el rostro para besarla.

Terry tenía un aspecto lamentable; Parecía sufrir una agonía, pero era incapaz de ponerle remedio. De haberse tratado de otro hombre quizá habría cedido en el último momento, pero Terry estaba muy lejos de ceder. Por muy destrozado que estuviera, se mantendría firme.

—Terry... —susurró Candy.

—Vete —rogó él—. Vete antes de que se me rompa el corazón.

Candy había postergado hasta el último momento la decisión de qué oferta de empleo aceptar, pero una hora después de aterrizar estaba decidida. Trabajaría en la clínica de su padre, era el único lugar en el que podía empezar de inmediato. La idea de quedarse en casa sin hacer nada le resultaba intolerable.

Al principio la decisión le pareció acertada. El trabajo resultó mucho más absorbente de lo que esperaba, aunque tuviera muchas noches libres. Sin embargo, gradualmente, conforme comenzaba a dominar la técnica, dejó de ser un alivio. Todos la felicitaron, pero Candy se sentía perdida en medio de aquel éxito.

Como siempre, no le faltaron admiradores. Candy se negó a salir con nadie. No tenía sentido.

Al principio había creído que Annie volvería pronto a Inglaterra, pero enseguida se enteró, por teléfono, de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Sicilia. Para sorpresa de todos, Baptista había hallado la solución al problema: el matrimonio concertado de Annie con...

— ¿Con Alister? —repitió Candy sorprendida—. Es una broma de mal gusto. ¡Pero si no puedes soportarlo!

—Eso le he dicho —contestó Annie—. Le he dicho que lo odio, que no deseo sino pelearme con él, pero Baptista me ha contestado que si nos casamos podremos hacerlo todos los días.

—Baptista es única.

—Según ella, su familia me ha insultado, y tiene que ponerle remedio.

— ¡Pero esa idea es medieval!

—Es siciliana, Candy. Los sicilianos no son como nosotros. De hecho, creo que no hay nadie como ellos en el mundo. Ciertamente, tienen algo de medieval. Creen que hay una forma correcta de hacer las cosas. En cierto sentido son admirables, a pesar de que muchas de sus ideas te parezcan incomprensibles.

—Sí —suspiró Candy—, lo sé.

Annie se había mudado a Bella Rosaria para escapar de las garras de Baptista. Candy la imaginaba sola, en su torre de marfil, rodeada de admiradores. Pero aquello no podía durar. Annie volvería a Inglaterra, le haría compañía en su solitaria y triste vida.

En lugar de ello, una noche sonó el teléfono. Era Annie, con la increíble noticia de que había accedido a casarse con Alister.

—Quiero que seas mi dama de honor. ¿Podrás venir?

—Claro —contestó Candy, apresurándose a preguntar después—: ¿Lo sabe Terry?

—No, no lo sabe, y no voy a contárselo.

— ¿Pero es...?

—Es muy desgraciado, Candy. Quizá sea un buen momento para volver.

Candy colgó el teléfono y reflexionó. Volver a ver a Terry, oír su voz, quizá, incluso, sentir sus brazos estrechándola. Puede que no fuera muy inteligente darle la sorpresa, pero no podía evitarlo. Candy se echó a llorar. Era absurdo, porque se sentía más feliz de lo que lo había sido en mucho tiempo, pero su felicidad era amarga, era una promesa de más sufrimiento. Sin embargo para ganar había que arriesgarse, atreverse.

Y ella se atrevería.

Candy llegó a Palermo la noche antes de la boda. Annie la esperaba en el aeropuerto.

—Terry está en Montedoro, no llegará hasta mañana por la mañana. Cenaremos fuera y luego entraremos en la _Residenza _por la puerta de atrás, para que nadie te vea.

Durante la cena en un restaurante, Annie trató de explicarle a Candy las razones por las que se casaba con un hombre que siempre le había desagradado.

—Baptista es quien lo ha arreglado todo, está decidida a que forme parte de la familia. No quiso aceptar que le devolviera Bella Rosaria cuando rompí con Archibald, pero tengo que devolvérselo.

— ¿Y qué piensa Alister?

—Bueno, consigue Bella Rosaria, que es lo que quiere.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Candy escéptica.

—Y... creo que pertenezco a Sicilia. Amo este lugar desde el mismo día en que llegué, y esta es la mejor forma de quedarme.

— ¡Bah! No me engañas. Alister y tú estáis enamorados.

—Nadie podría enamorarse jamás de Alister —respondió Annie sin vacilar—. Si nos casamos, nos podremos pelear.

—Bien, así tu matrimonio será un tormento.

— ¡Y que lo digas! —contestó Annie oscuramente, riendo.

—Algún día será un matrimonio feliz, porque estáis enamorados —insistió Candy—. Esa es la razón por la que os peleáis desde que os conocéis.

—Bueno, quizá.

— ¿Y qué hay de Archibald?, ¿no le resulta muy violenta la situación?

—A Archibald nada le resulta violento. Nuestro matrimonio jamás habría funcionado, y los dos lo sabemos. Ahora somos buenos amigos.

Tras la cena, las dos amigas entraron sigilosamente en la _Residenza. _

— ¿De verdad Terry no sospecha nada? —preguntó Candy antes de meterse en la cama.

—Nada. Se enterará de que has vuelto mañana, ante el altar. Se ha retirado a su nido de águila, y no ha salido. Yo he estado viviendo en Bella Rosaria, y él venía a verme de vez en cuando. Decía que era por si necesitaba algo, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para que habláramos de ti. Yo le contaba qué hacías, y él bebía cada una de mis palabras.

— ¿Y le has contado que trabajo para mi padre?

—Sí, ¿es que no debía?

—Bueno, no es ningún secreto, pero me imagino lo que habrá pensado.

—Está hecho polvo, se ha quedado muy delgado. Igual que tú.

—Es que he trabajado mucho —repuso Candy tratando de justificarse.

—Sí, eso dice él, pero no parece que os haya ido muy bien a ninguno de los dos.

Candy no pudo dormir aquella noche. Salió a la terraza y contempló la montaña. Allí, arriba, estaba el hombre al que amaba. Pensando en ella, estaba segura. Jamás se daría por vencida. A la mañana siguiente, Candy no abandonó el dormitorio hasta la hora de salir para la catedral. En lugar de conducirlas Alister, las llevaría un primo. Terry sería el padrino.

El coche paró ante la puerta. Candy arregló el vestido de Annie para hacer la entrada. El corazón le latía acelerado ante la idea de volver a ver a Terry. ¿Qué cara pondría él?

Un coro de voces cantaba dulcemente. Por fin, ahí estaba. Parecía más tenso aún que en el aeropuerto. Y estaba más delgado. ¿Era ese el resultado de su ausencia?

Por fin Terry la vio. Se quedó helado, inmóvil. La miró inexpresivo, y volvió la vista hacia la novia. Candy suspiró dolida. No había podido interpretar su mirada. Podía significar cualquier cosa: o bien que volver a verla le hacía más feliz de lo que podía soportar, o bien que lo lamentaba. El servicio se le hizo interminable, observándolo de espaldas, preguntándose si habría cometido un error.

Alister deslizó el anillo en el dedo de la novia. Aquella era la boda más increíble de la historia. Se casaban dos personas que jamás se habían dirigido una palabra amable la una a la otra, y no obstante estaban enamorados, por mucho que no quisieran confesarlo.

Por fin terminó la ceremonia. El órgano comenzó a tocar y los novios dieron media vuelta y salieron de la iglesia. Candy ocupó su puesto tras ellos con la cabeza bien alta. Terry caminaba en silencio a su lado.

De vuelta a la _Residenza_, Candy compartió el coche con Terry. Estaban solos. Al fin tenían una oportunidad para hablar. Tenía que aprovecharla.

— ¿Me esperabas? —preguntó ella.

—Supongo que sí... en cierto sentido —contestó Terry tomando su mano—. Me preguntaba si Annie te llamaría.

—Podías habérselo preguntado.

Terry sacudió la cabeza. No, él jamás lo habría preguntado, era excesivamente reservado.

—Me alegro de verte. He pensado mucho en ti, en si te iría bien —comentó él tratando de mostrar una cortés indiferencia.

— ¿Y qué crees, que me ha ido bien? —susurró ella.

—Jamás has estado tan preciosa —contestó él contemplándola sin ocultar su admiración.

Sin embargo aquello duró solo unos segundos. Terry sonrió brevemente, y Candy comprendió que había vuelto a encerrarse en su torre de cristal. Pero traspasaría esa barrera. No se volvería atrás. La esperanza renacía en ella.

Durante la recepción se sentaron juntos. Estaban en un lugar público, apenas tenían oportunidad de hablar, pero antes de hacer su discurso, Terry comentó:

—Así que fuiste a trabajar con tu padre, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió ella desafiante—. Es un cirujano brillante, he aprendido mucho de él.

—Eso es bueno, me alegro por ti.

— ¡Cómo! ¡Eres un...! —respondió de pronto Candy, elevando la voz.

—Por favor, yo solo...

—Sé exactamente lo que querías decir. Piensas que es fácil trabajar con los ricos, que encaja perfectamente conmigo.

— ¿Es necesario discutir, cuando tenemos tan poco tiempo?

—Podríamos tener todo el tiempo que quisiéramos...

Candy no pudo decir nada más. Era la hora de soltar los discursos. Terry hizo el suyo con seriedad, deseando a los novios mucha felicidad. Después llegó la hora del baile. Annie y Alister lo abrieron con un vals.

—Candy, me alegro mucho de volver a verte. Ven a bailar.

Candy levantó la vista. Archibald sonreía. Tal y como Annie había dicho, no parecía violento. Tomó su mano, pero de pronto otra mano se interpuso entre ambos.

—No —dijo Terry—. Lo siento, Archibald.

Archibald sonrió y buscó otra compañera. Terry tomó a Candy de la mano. Su mirada le llegó al corazón. Ella se dejó arrastrar a la pista y estrechar con fuerza. Podía sentir el cuerpo tembloroso de Terry. Era inútil que tratara de ocultárselo. Si había concebido alguna duda respecto a su amor, estaba ya descartada. Para siempre. Terry estaba destrozado.

—No deberías haber vuelto —murmuró él—, pero te he echado tanto de menos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no debería haber vuelto?

—Porque te he echado de menos —respondió él suspirando—. Me siento débil cuando te veo, y no debo flaquear.

— ¿Por qué tienes que hablar así?, ¿es que es de débiles amar?

—A veces amar puede ser una flaqueza —respondió él sombríamente—. ¿Es que no lo comprendes, amor mío? Tú eres un pájaro del paraíso, y Montedoro es solo para águilas.

—Pero si apenas me conoces, ¿cómo puedes saber que no soy un águila?

—No... Por favor... no... No sabes lo que dices.

Terry estaba tan desgarrado en su interior que, a pesar de sus palabras, la atraía con fuerza hacia sí hasta arrebatarle el sentido. La lastimera expresión de su rostro la conmovía, pero a pesar de todo Candy sabía que escondía una voluntad de hierro. Una voluntad contra la que tendría que luchar. De pronto dejó de bailar, lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la pista. No paró hasta no salir a la terraza, bajo las estrellas.

—Candy...

—Cállate y bésame —contestó ella tirando de él.

El cuerpo de Terry no dejaba de estremecerse. Candy comprendió que habría luchado por resistirse de haber podido. Pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

Entonces se armó de coraje y se aprovechó de ello, comenzando a besarlo como a él le gustaba, tratando de volver a su feliz pasado.

—No puedes volver a decirme adiós —murmuró ella.

—Candy, no me hagas esto, no me destruyas...

—Estoy tratando de evitar que tú nos destruyas a los dos. Quieres que lo haga, ¿verdad?

—Tú sabes muy bien que te quiero.

—Lo suficiente como para tomarme de la mano y saltar a lo desconocido. Es lo único que hace falta, mi amor, solo un poco de coraje.

Entre palabra y palabra los labios de Candy le enviaban mensajes excitantes, torturándolo con una felicidad que estaba a su alcance, volviéndolo loco. Terry no podía rechazarla, comprendió Candy pletórica ante su triunfo. Podía sentir sus manos sobre el cabello, despeinándola, y, tras las manos, los labios, que le dejaban un rastro de fuego sobre la piel.

—No me tientes... —susurraba él—... hechicera... lucharé contigo.

—Te tentaré hasta que tengas el coraje suficiente como para arriesgarte conmigo. Si no podemos vivir el uno en el mundo del otro, crearemos otro para los dos.

—No...

—Sí, mi amor, aprovecha la oportunidad y da el salto desde la cima más alta de Montedoro. Juntos volaremos como águilas.

—Es una locura... es una locura...

—No pienses en ello. ¿Es que no deseas que te bese?

—Más que nada en la vida... pero eso no cambia las cosas...

—Lo cambia todo —respondió ella sin dejar de besarlo—. Eres mío. Me perteneces igual que yo te pertenezco a ti, y no te dejaré marchar. No me importan las dificultades. Nos amamos —añadió zarandeándolo, con los ojos fijos en los de él—. ¿Es que eso no cuenta?

—Quizá cuente menos de lo que imaginas —contestó él—. ¿Por qué iba a ser el amor lo más importante del mundo?

—Sí, lo es, si es lo suficientemente fuerte —respondió ella enérgica.

— ¿Acaso crees que no te amo? ¿Crees que no he pasado las noches en vela, pensando en ti, deseándote, diciéndome a mí mismo que el mundo no importa con tal de poder hacer el amor contigo, aunque solo sea una vez?

—Entonces hazme el amor... ahora... mi dormitorio está cerca... dejemos de hacernos preguntas, de tomar decisiones...

—Pero cuando llegara el alba recuperaría la cordura. Es fácil mandar el mundo a paseo, pero no es cierto, siempre está ahí. Y no debemos echarlo a perder cometiendo un error, porque después tendríamos que vivir con las consecuencias. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaríamos en odiarnos si nos casáramos? Yo no puedo vivir en tu mundo, y tú no puedes vivir en el mío. Nos destruiríamos el uno al otro. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

—Porque lo eres todo para mí —gritó Candy apasionadamente—. Quizá el amor me haya convertido en una estúpida... lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer que, si nos amamos lo suficiente, podremos superarlo todo. Sin embargo prefiero ser estúpida que creer, como tú, que el amor no merece la pena y que es inútil luchar.

De pronto Candy comprendió que toda su pasión y sus artes no habían servido de nada. Y sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Dio un paso atrás rechazándolo, y añadió:

—Si tan poco significa para ti, quizá no merezca la pena. Quizá sea mejor que me quede en mi mundo, pero solo porque tú no quieres concederme la dignidad suficiente como para dejar que tome mis propias decisiones, por duras que sean. Quizá nos destruyéramos el uno al otro, pero no por la razón que tú crees, sino porque yo no podría vivir con un hombre con tantos prejuicios. Adiós, Terry. Temía haber cometido un error volviendo aquí, pero ahora me alegro. Me servirá para ahorrarme muchas lamentaciones.

Medianoche en la terraza. La casa estaba en silencio. A lo lejos, la luna se reflejaba en el mar. Candy la contempló tratando de grabar aquella imagen en su mente. Aquella sería la última vez.

—Así que sigue tan cabezota y estúpido como siempre, ¿no es eso? —resonó la voz de Baptista en la oscuridad.

—Sí —respondió Candy amargamente—. Creía que con mi ausencia las cosas cambiarían, pero no es así.

—No, con Terry nada cambia. Nunca. Ni nunca cambiará. Te amará toda su vida, y sufrirá tanto que me da pena pensarlo.

— ¿Y qué hay de mi sufrimiento? —preguntó Candy enfadada.

—Querida, sé que sufres, pero sobrevivirás. Volverás a amar... quizá no tanto como ahora, pero sí lo suficiente. Eres una persona generosa, sabes abrir tu corazón, aferrarte a la vida. Pero Terry... —Baptista suspiró—... él no. Él es un hombre duro, difícil, incapaz de comprometerse. Solo una mujer, una sola, ha sabido llegar a su corazón y tentarlo para salir de su ensimismamiento, y si la pierde... no creo que sepa encontrar de nuevo el camino. Piensa en cómo será su vida. Fría, dura... amarga, retorcida.

—Lo sé —susurró Candy—. Cuando pienso en él solo, allí arriba, y en lo feliz que podría ser si... —las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas—... Dice que soy solo un pájaro del paraíso, pero yo quería ser un águila.

—Entonces sé un águila —la animó Baptista.

— ¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo, si él no me deja?

— ¿Dejarte? —Repitió Baptista—. ¿Es que eres de esas que esperan a que lo hombres las dejen? Esperaba algo más de ti, Candy. Haz lo que crees, no pidas permiso. Las mujeres débiles siempre hablan de «si esto, si aquello...». Las fuertes se empeñan en conseguirlo.

— ¿Acaso crees que no quiero? ¡Es que no sé cómo hacerlo!

—Yo sí —contestó Baptista—, y te lo voy a decir.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO 6 **_

En invierno Montedoro se convertía en un desierto, un lugar fantasmal e inhóspito cubierto de niebla. Las tiendas, los cafés, todo estaba cerrado. Las pisadas solitarias resonaban en todas las esquinas, la vida perdía color. Apenas quedaban seiscientas personas en el pueblo, pero todas se habían congregado en una sola calle para cotillear. Primero llegaron dos camionetas. En la primera había muebles, aunque no muchos, porque el nuevo médico había comprado la casa y la consulta del doctor Fortuno amueblada. El mueble más grande era la cama, y se veía que era cara. De caoba, con un colchón bien grueso. En la segunda iba el instrumental médico. Los murmullos crecieron.

—El doctor Fortuno jamás ha usado un instrumental como ese.

—Era muy mayor, dicen que no había leído un libro de Medicina en años.

— ¿Y quién es el nuevo doctor?

—Es una mujer.

— ¡No me hagas reír!

—Sí, esa de allí.

— ¿Esa menudita? ¡Pero si podría ser mi hija!

A pesar de su juventud, la nueva doctora levantaba la cabeza con autoridad. Todos la observaban.

—Quizá algunos de ustedes me recuerden de este verano —dijo Candy en italiano, respirando hondo y mirando a su alrededor—. El doctor Fortuno se ha marchado, vengo a sustituirlo.

Los rostros de la gente continuaron inexpresivos. Candy abrió la puerta para enseñarles la consulta. Iba a rogarles que no tocaran nada, pero no hizo falta. Nadie lo intentó siquiera. Observaban el instrumental con reverencia. Parecían curiosos, pero no le daban precisamente la bienvenida. Era una extraña. Por fin alguien preguntó:

— ¿Dónde está el doctor Fortuno?

—Se ha marchado a Napóles a vivir con su hermana.

—Entonces, ¿no va a volver?

—No, no va a volver. ¿Les he enseñado ya el...?

De pronto nadie la escuchaba. Todos salían de la consulta y se quedaban observando a una persona que acababa de llegar: Terry. Estaba en el dintel de la puerta, malhumorado. Quizá la amara, pero no parecía muy contento de verla. Por un momento Candy flaqueó, pero enseguida levantó la cabeza. Aquello no iba a ser fácil.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —dijo él al fin.

—He venido a sustituir al doctor Fortuno. Me extraña que no te enteraras por los rumores.

—Me he enterado en cuanto he salido de casa, pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero, y tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué has venido?

— ¿Y por qué no? —respondió ella.

—Porque tú no perteneces a este lugar.

—Eso tendré que decidirlo yo.

— ¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que son? Montedoro no es lugar para juegos, es duro. Acabará contigo en una semana.

—Ya te lo dije en una ocasión, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

—Y yo ya te he dije que la gente está chapada a la antigua. Jamás han visto a una mujer médico, no están preparados. Tienes que marcharte.

—Y eso, ¿quién lo dice? —exigió saber ella, comenzando a enfadarse.

—No permitiré que te quedes. ¿He hablado con la suficiente claridad?

—Perfectamente, pero lo que no está tan claro es cómo vas a conseguir deshacerte de mí, teniendo en cuenta que he comprado la consulta y la casa. Puede que la mitad del pueblo sea tuyo, pero no esta casa. Ni el convento.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver el convento?

—La hermana Margaret es una enfermera cualificada. Vendrá a ayudarme dos días a la semana. Las monjas están encantadas de tener a un médico mujer.

— ¿Y cómo...? —Terry se pasó la mano por los cabellos y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Cómo has conseguido la licencia para ejercer aquí?

—Porque estoy cualificada, mis títulos son válidos aquí. Lo que fue difícil fue trasladar el expediente, siempre había un nuevo comité sancionador. Me habría llevado años, lo sé. Sé de un médico inglés que tardó dos años.

—Exacto. Entonces, ¿cómo...?

—Es que él no tenía a Baptista para respaldarlo. Primero convenció al doctor Fortuno para que se marchara. Según parece, llevaba años deseándolo, pero no encontraba comprador. Luego el primo Enrico conocía a una persona del gobierno regional siciliano, y este a otra persona de Roma, y entre los dos se encargaron de todo.

—Baptista —repitió Terry amargamente—. Esto es obra de Baptista, claro.

—Quizá ella crea que tengo derecho a ponerme a prueba a mí misma porque, la verdad, Terry, tu actitud hacia mí es insultante. Has decidido que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti y...

—Yo jamás...

—No, pero es lo que piensas, en resumidas cuentas. Que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti. Solo soy un pájaro del paraíso, ¿verdad? Me lo echaste en cara sin molestarte en averiguar siquiera si era verdad. Bien, pues ahora estoy aquí, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Soy médico, y voy a hacer mucho bien a esta gente. Para empezar, he traído un equipo médico importado, un equipo del que el doctor Fortuno jamás había oído ni hablar. Y lo he comprado con mi dinero, con ese dinero que tú tanto desprecias. Podría hasta operar, aunque espero no tener que verme en la necesidad.

— ¿Y cómo vas a hablar con tus pacientes?

—Mi italiano es excelente, y además aquí todos hablan inglés. Lo han aprendido de los turistas.

—Sí, quizá en Montedoro, pero tendrás que ir a muchas granjas lejanas en las que no saben más que siciliano. ¿Qué harás, entonces?

—Llevo tres meses estudiando italiano.

— ¿Tres meses...?

—Sí, he aprendido mucho. Y, si es necesario, pediré ayuda.

— ¿Y cuando llegue la nieve?

— ¡Me pondré botas! —Gritó Candy—. Sé que hay problemas, pero también hay soluciones. ¿Es que no puedes alegrarte ni siquiera un poco de verme?

—Tú sabes muy bien que...

—Te diré lo que yo sé —lo interrumpió Candy enfadada—. Has tomado una decisión. Me concierne a mí, pero no me has pedido mi opinión. Has decidido por los dos. Pues ahora yo te digo que no vas a ser tú quien decida. No vas a decidir por mí. Aquí tienes a una mujer que no está dispuesta a respetar tus decretos, ¿te enteras? ¡Eh, chico, pero si eres todo un Cornwell!

— ¡No digas eso!

—Lo diré. Es la verdad. Y si no te gusta, te aguantas.

Terry, desesperado, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Los muebles de Candy eran elegantes, caros, observó.

— ¿Y te has traído todo esto?

—No, esto solo es una parte. Pronto me traerán la cocina y sí, era la más cara. Igual que esto —añadió abriendo la puerta del dormitorio para enseñarle la cama—. Podría pasarme sin estos lujos pero, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?, ¿solo porque eres un cabezota? No seré peor médico por dormir en una buena cama. Al contrario, en realidad.

—Por favor... _signore... dottore... _

Quien los interrumpía era una chica de unos dieciséis años. Sonreía tímidamente, y se llamaba Ginetta.

—Puedes ir limpiando el dormitorio y haciendo la cama —dijo Candy sonriendo—. Las sábanas están en esa caja de ahí. Es mi sirvienta —explicó en cuanto la chica hubo desaparecido—. Me la ha buscado la madre superiora. Es la hermana mayor de la niña a la que curé.

—Sí, conozco a la familia —respondió él escueto—. Así que todo resuelto, no te importa lo que opine yo, ¿verdad?

—No más de lo que te importaba a ti mi opinión. Las reglas del juego han cambiado, Terry. Ahora jugamos a mi manera.

— ¿Y a dónde pretendes llegar? ¿Crees que me rendiré y me casaré contigo?

Al oír aquello Candy perdió los estribos.

— ¡Dios, sí que eres arrogante! ¿De verdad crees que me he tomado todas estas molestias solo porque estoy desesperada por casarme contigo? ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo últimamente, Terry?, ¿quedarme en casa de brazos cruzados, esperándote, porque ningún hombre me quería?

Terry la observó tratando de mantener las distancias, asimilando por fin, reacio, precisamente aquello que había tratado de olvidar: la esbelta figura de Candy estaba hecha para lucir trajes de noche, para bailar. No había permanecido en casa, de brazos cruzados. Podía imaginar a los hombres estrechándola, persiguiéndola, bailando con ella, besando aquella boca que una vez había sido suya. Pero prefería no pensarlo. Si lo hacía, se volvía loco. De pronto se preguntó cómo no habría notado antes hasta qué punto llegaba su obstinación.

—Jamás he imaginado que estuvieras sola... —comenzó a decir.

—Entonces es que eres tonto —respondió ella en un susurro, para que no lo oyera—: No lo he abandonado todo porque esté desesperada por ti, ni por un marido. Tengo mis propias razones. Está bien, quizá sea débil y tonta cómo crees, pero...

—Yo jamás he dicho...

—Has dicho muchas más cosas de las que imaginas. Entre tú y yo hay muchos prejuicios. Cualquier psicólogo habría pasado horas analizando lo que has dicho, lo que no has dicho y lo que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que has dicho. Yo no soy una persona débil que se asuste ante la primera dificultad. No creo serlo, pero necesitaba descubrirlo. Por mí, no por ti. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. En realidad, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, así que te agradecería que te marcharas y me dejaras trabajar.

Terry se quedó mirándolo un rato y luego se marchó sin decir palabra.

Bien, había aprovechado el tiempo, reflexionó Candy metiéndose en la cama. Estaban ya en la segunda semana de enero, y comenzaba a helar. Tenía suerte, tenía a las monjas de su parte. El segundo golpe de suerte fue la llamada telefónica de Annie desde Palermo. Se había extendido allí una epidemia de gripe. En Montedoro, de momento, no se había declarado ningún caso, pero más valía prevenir. Cuanto antes. Candy vacunó a todas las monjas y al párroco, el padre Marco que, «casualmente», pasaba por allí.

El padre Marco era un hombre de carácter, y tenía dos aficiones en la vida: el boxeo, y pelearse con Olivero Donati, el alcalde de Montedoro que, además, era su primo. Donati era una persona nerviosa a la que le encantaba el aspecto ceremonial de su cargo, pero no tenía ninguna autoridad. El padre Marco le había conseguido el puesto, y por eso se creía en el derecho de dirigirlo. En general Olivero lo soportaba, pero a veces se armaba de valor y le respondía. Sin embargo no le servía de nada.

A las pocas horas de vacunar al párroco Olivero se presentó en la consulta declarando que, como alcalde, era su deber dar ejemplo. Candy reprimió una sonrisa y lo vacunó. Además, los maestros mandaron a casa a los niños con una carta, firmada por él, en la que se urgía a los padres a vacunarse y a vacunar a sus hijos. La campaña de vacunación no fue mal, pero tampoco lo bien que Candy esperaba. Reflexionó sobre la posible razón y llegó a una conclusión.

Terry cenaba tranquilamente cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Fue Stella quien abrió. Candy iba tan abrigada que parecía el doble de grande de lo que era.

—_Buona notte, dottore. _Entre y caliéntese, le serviré un café.

—Gracias, Stella, me vendrá bien —contestó Candy quitándose la capucha—. Buenas noches, señor Granchester —añadió estrechándole la mano.

—Buenas noches, _dottore _—respondió él, distante y cortés.

— ¿Qué, le gustan nuestros inviernos? —preguntó Stella dejando una taza de café ante Candy.

—No lo llevo mal, mira —respondió ella señalando los pantalones y las botas—. ¿Queréis saber qué llevo debajo? Una camiseta de franela roja —explicó levantándose el jersey. Stella se echó a reír—. En serio, tienes que probarlo. Y usted también, _signori. _Es muy calentito.

—Gracias, yo no tengo frío —contestó Terry—. Siempre eres bienvenida a mi casa, por supuesto...

—Mentiroso —murmuró ella en tono de provocación.

—Eres bienvenida a mi casa, pero no necesito ningún doctor.

—No, ni tampoco has venido a la consulta. Has sido muy descuidado.

—Es que no estoy enfermo.

—Así pretendo que sigas —respondió Candy dandolé una palmada en la espalda—. Hay una epidemia de gripe en Palermo, y estoy desarrollando un programa de vacunación para que no llegue aquí.

—Gripe—repitió él.

—No te burles, demuestra lo poco que sabes. La gripe puede ser mortal, sobre todo entre los ancianos. Son los que más necesitan vacunarse, pero se niegan porque siguen haciendo las cosas como las han hecho siempre. Por eso tienes que servirles de ejemplo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Eres el hombre más importante de los alrededores. Si te vacunas, los demás te imitarán. ¿Sabes? El problema es que mucha gente le tiene miedo a las agujas. Algunos son hombres hechos y derechos, pero son incapaces de enfrentarse a un pinchazo.

—Eso es todo, Stella. Puedes irte.

Stella se marchó, y Candy aprovechó la ocasión para decir:

—Muy inteligente.

—Candy...

—Creo que sería mejor que me llamaras _dottore. _Es más respetuoso.

— ¡Respetuoso!

—Bueno, deberías mostrar respeto —protestó ella indignada—. Todo el mundo lo hace. Después de todo, el médico es uno de los pilares de la comunidad.

—Pues si pretendes ser un pilar de la comunidad, no vayas por ahí enseñando la ropa interior.

—Lo hago por razones profesionales, quiero enseñar a mis pacientes a combatir el frío. Y tengo que dar ejemplo, claro.

— ¿Vas por ahí enseñando la ropa interior?

—No seas tonto, no es lencería fina. Esta camiseta no tiene nada de provocativa. Mira.

Candy se abrió la camisa para enseñársela. Terry contuvo el aliento esperando que ella no se diera cuenta. Aquella prosaica ropa lo llenaba de ideas y sensaciones maliciosas. Candy lo miró a los ojos divertida, con inocencia. Sabía que le costaba tragarse eso. No era que Terry no tuviera sentido del humor, lo tenía. Pero carecía de la flexibilidad suficiente como para combinar lo serio con la diversión.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó él al fin, inquieto.

— ¿Que qué pretendo? Salvar vidas. Me extraña que te muestres tan reacio a ayudar. ¿Quieres proteger a tu gente, y no eres capaz siquiera de hacer esto por ellos?

—Está bien, está bien —accedió por fin él impaciente—. Venga, vacúname, y vete.

—No, no —sacudió ella la cabeza—. Aquí no. Quiero que vengas a mi consulta mañana por la mañana. Hacia las once, que es cuando está más llena. Así te verá la gente y la noticia se extenderá. Te dejaré en la sala de espera un rato, para que todo el mundo se entere.

— ¿Algo más? —inquirió Terry apretando los dientes.

—No, por esta noche no.

—Entonces, por favor, ¿quieres marcharte? —continuó él tenso.

— ¿Vendrás mañana?

—Allí estaré. Buenas noches... _dottore. _

Terry era un hombre de palabra, así que llegó a la consulta a las once en punto. Candy echó un vistazo a la sala de espera. Él charlaba con una madre, elogiaba la campaña de vacunación. Cuando llegó su turno Terry dejó pasar a otra persona delante. Entró cuando no quedaba ya nadie.

—Gracias, _signore _—lo saludó ella formalmente—. Aprecio mucho tu ayuda.

Candy trató de mantenerse en el terreno profesional, pero era difícil. Cuando Terry se quitó la chaqueta y se remangó se dio cuenta de cuánto había adelgazado. Levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, y luego se arrepintió. Él la observaba con una inesperada ternura que le recordaba los viejos tiempos. Pero no debía pensar en ello, aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

—Apenas te darás cuenta —dijo mecánicamente.

— ¿Acaso crees que un pinchazo es el peor dolor de esta vida? —preguntó Terry.

—Bueno, supongo que todo el mundo tiene su idea de cuál es el peor dolor de esta vida —murmuró Candy—. Una persona puede sentirse herida por cosas que otros, en cambio, no den importancia.

—Y otros saben tan poco sobre el dolor que creen que pueden jugar con él.

—Si te refieres a mí lo siento, pero estoy aquí para trabajar, no estoy jugando —contestó Candy retirando la aguja y aplicándole un algodón con alcohol.

— ¿Es esa la única razón?

—No se me ocurre ninguna otra, ¿y a ti? —preguntó Candy mirándolo a los ojos.

—No, ninguna.

Candy lo acompañó a la puerta. Había otra persona esperando en la sala. Era un hombre muy mayor, y parecía nervioso. Nada más aparecer Candy, comenzó a hablar agitadamente en un siciliano cerrado que a ella le costó entender. Terry puso una mano sobre su hombro y el hombre se calmó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Candy a Terry.

—Este hombre es Antonio Servante. Tiene una granja muy pequeña a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, y está solo, con su madre.

— ¿Su madre? ¿Pero cuántos años tiene?

—Sesenta y cinco. Una vez estuvo casado y tuvo hijos, pero todos murieron en una epidemia de sarampión, hace años. Quiere que vacunes a su madre —explicó Terry, a ruegos de Antonio Servante—, pero está en cama, no puede traerla aquí. Su único medio de transporte es una mula. Dice que solo le queda su madre en la vida, y no quiere perderla.

—Entonces iré a su casa, por supuesto —contestó Candy sin vacilar.

— ¿Y cómo vas a ir? —Preguntó Terry—. ¿En la mula?

—Tengo coche.

—Sí, lo he visto. Es patético. Jamás conseguirás llegar a casa de Antonio con él.

—Es alquilado, aún no he tenido tiempo de comprarme otro más adecuado.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo vas a ir? Más aún, cuando llegues, ¿cómo vas a hablar con ellos?

—Dímelo tú —respondió Candy mirando a la cara a Terry.

—Te advertí que te ocurriría algo así.

—Si vas a decirme eso de «ya te lo dije», ahórratelo. Ya es suficiente.

—Espera aquí —advirtió Terry apretando los dientes—. Iré por mi coche.

Antonio los guió en la mula hasta las afueras de Montedoro, y después por un camino ancho montaña arriba. Era un lugar feo, pedregoso e inhóspito.

—Me pregunto cuántos de mis pacientes viven por aquí —murmuró Candy.

—Bueno, si no van ellos a verte, es que no van mucho a Montedoro.

—Aún no he tenido tiempo de repasar la lista de pacientes del doctor Fortuno, pero tendré que hacerlo pronto.

—Pues no creo que él subiera mucho por aquí, y menos en invierno. Su coche era muy viejo. Para ir por aquí se necesita un coche como el mío, con tracción a las cuatro ruedas. Y aun así, no podremos llegar arriba del todo. Acabo de recordar algo.

En pocos minutos fue evidente a qué se refería. El camino se estrechaba tanto que era imposible recorrerlo en coche. Candy salió del vehículo y miró en la dirección que señalaba Antonio.

— ¿Es esa casa de ahí?

—Sí, esa es la granja —respondió Terry.

—Bien, entonces no está lejos —comentó Candy de buen humor, fingiendo una alegría que no sentía. Antonio la tomó de la mano y le señaló la mula para que subiera—. No creo que...

—Es el honor más grande que Antonio podría hacerte, Candy —intervino Terry—. Quiere a su mula Nesta casi tanto como a su madre. Pero tú no quieres que te diga eso de «ya te lo dije», ¿verdad?

— ¿Piensas ayudarme, o vas a quedarte ahí, burlándote?

—No me estoy burlando. Te llevaré el maletín para que puedas agarrarte a la mula con las dos manos —contestó Terry—. Las necesitarás.

Antonio ayudó a Candy a subirse a la mula. El camino fue estrechándose y acercándose peligrosamente a un precipicio. Candy jamás se había sentido a gusto en las alturas, así que cerró los ojos. Antonio caminaba a su lado, con las riendas. Terry se acercó rápidamente por el otro lado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —mintió ella—, pero preferiría que no caminaras tan cerca del borde.

—Pensé que te sentirías más segura conmigo a tu lado.

—Eres muy amable, pero de verdad, quien me preocupa eres tú. Además, estás equivocado. No me dan miedo las alturas.

—Bueno, aquel día, en mi casa...

—No, no me dio miedo —negó ella echándose a reír con más confianza de la que sentía—. Simplemente me sorprendió.

Por fin llegaron a la casa. Candy observó que no tenía más que una habitación, y se asustó ante tanta pobreza. Pero Cecilia Servante también fue una sorpresa. Tenía más de ochenta años y apenas podía moverse, pero era quien gobernaba la casa. Hablaba solo en siciliano, pero Candy rechazó la ayuda de Terry y trató de entenderse con ella. Fue una decisión inteligente. Cecilia se reía de su acento, pero habló despacio. Candy vacunó a la anciana y después Antonio se metió la mano en el bolsillo y quiso pagarle. Apenas sacó unas monedas. Candy se negó.

—No, dinero no. Pero quiero que me hagas un favor. Necesito esta casa para el viernes por la mañana. Quiero poner aquí mi consulta. Y avisarás a los vecinos para que vengan, ¿verdad?

Antonio sonrió guardando las monedas y contestó en italiano. Terry se lo tradujo:

—Dice que le digas a qué hora, te estará esperando en el camino con la mula.

Acordaron una hora y Candy se marchó satisfecha, comprendiendo que había dado un paso adelante. Sin embargo al salir de la casa su sonrisa se desvaneció. Se había hecho de noche, apenas se veía el camino.

—Quédate aquí mientras voy al coche a buscar una linterna —ordenó Terry.

—De ningún modo. Me agarraré a la pared rocosa, no me pasará nada.

— ¿Quieres, por favor, hacer lo que te digo? —gritó él.

—No. Vamos.

Candy echó a andar con vigor, pero Terry se adelantó. Cuando llegó a la mitad del camino él volvía con la linterna. Ella se alegró, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Estás contenta ya? —preguntó él malhumorado.

—Muy contenta, gracias.

—Eres incapaz de hacer las cosas con sensatez, ¿verdad? ¡Oh, no, sería demasiado fácil!

—Bueno, habría sido más fácil si hubieras recogido la linterna antes de salir.

—No sabía que íbamos a tardar tanto. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en poner una inyección?

—Diez segundos, pero examinar a un paciente lleva algo más de tiempo. ¿Es que crees que basta con pinchar?

—No puedes darle a esta gente todo lo que necesita, Candy.

—No, pero sí puedo darles muchas cosas. Y no me sueltes un discurso, Terry. Tú no tienes ni idea.

— ¿Que yo no tengo ni idea?

—Estabas tan horrorizado ante la pobreza de esa casa como yo —continuó Candy.

—Hay cientos de casas como esa. ¿Es que piensas remediarlo y curarlo todo tú sola?

—Eso intento —contestó ella con firmeza—. Con tu ayuda o sin ella. Hablas de tu gente, pero tu gente lo que necesita es dinero. Y yo lo tengo. Si de verdad te preocuparan, te habrías casado conmigo por mi dinero, para gastártelo en ellos. Y ahora, por favor, ¿podemos volver? Tengo consulta esta noche.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO 7 **_

Aquella fue una buena idea. La mañana del viernes Antonio la esperó con Nesta como había prometido. En su casa la esperaban un montón de vecinos. Mucha gente vivía en lugares tan alejados que ni siquiera se acercaba a Montedoro, así que Candy alquiló una mula y, ya en febrero, se habituó a recorrer grandes distancias con ella.

A Terry la idea no le gustaba, pero Candy se negó a que la acompañara. Por fin tenía su propio coche y, además, era muy orgullosa. Prefería pasarse sin su ayuda. No lo necesitaba, por otra parte. El alcalde Donati y el padre Marco se habían puesto a su disposición.

Candy había descubierto que la lista de pacientes del doctor Fortuno no estaba precisamente al día, de modo que aquellos viajes le sirvieron para rehacerla y conocer a sus pacientes, a los que les tomó una muestra de sangre. Así fue como descubrió que Salvatore Vitello, el borracho más famoso del condado, en realidad lo que tenía era un problema de diabetes.

Candy se levantaba todas las mañanas feliz y satisfecha, con la sensación de estar haciendo algo positivo. La admiración de Ginetta por ella resultaba alentadora. Una mañana ocurrió algo extraño. Al abrir una ventana, Candy vio un águila dorada enorme volando en círculos. Contuvo el aliento. Aquella era una señal de esperanza.

—Soy un águila —murmuró en voz alta, dirigiéndose a aquella persona ausente cuya presencia era constante en su corazón—. Ya lo verás.

Pero no todo fue tan fácil. Nico Sortone, el farmacéutico, se convirtió en el enemigo de Candy desde el primer día. Siempre había querido ser médico, pero nunca había contado con los medios. Era un buen farmacéutico, y la gente acudía a él cuando el doctor Fortuno fallaba. Durante años su negocio había prosperado, pero también había envanecido su ego. Y Candy era para él un estorbo.

Montedoro era una ciudad muy pequeña, de modo que la gente tenía relaciones familiares en toda la comarca. Enseguida se formó una fracción de parientes de Sortone en su contra. No se molestaban en ocultar su desaprobación: por ser extranjera, por llevar pantalones, por vivir sola, por sus ideas. Candy respondía con un ejercicio paciente y cuidadoso de su profesión, ejercicio al que ni siquiera Sortone podía poner pegas.

En una ocasión Candy se perdió por el monte con la mula. Vagó en la oscuridad durante horas. La encontró Antonio, que había formado un equipo de rescate. Aquel incidente le costó tres días de cama, pero también consolidó su reputación. Terry ni siquiera fue a verla. Stella, en cambio, la visitó a diario.

—Terry me ha pedido que te traiga esto —explicó Stella el primer día, sacando una botella de vino—. Es el mejor de su bodega. Está muy, pero que muy enfadado contigo.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte.

—Lo haré, cuando llame por teléfono.

— ¿Es que no está aquí?

—No, ha ido unos días a Palermo a ayudar a preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de la _signora _Baptista, pero llamará para preguntar por ti.

—No creo que se tome la molestia —respondió Candy.

—Sí, se la tomará —afirmó Stella antes de marcharse.

Podía llamarla a ella en lugar de llamar a Stella, pero no lo haría. Y no lo hizo.

Annie había visitado a Candy una vez, pero sobre todo hablaban por teléfono. Su amiga trabajaba en la empresa Cornwell, dedicada a la venta de verduras y frutas. Hacía viajes al extranjero, y tenía Inglaterra a su cargo.

—Y Archibald, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado? Siempre ha sido su territorio —preguntó Candy.

—Él no quiere volver a Londres —contestó Annie echándose a reír—. Al menos de momento. No después del último viaje, en que pasó una noche en la comisaría.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué paso?

—Lo arrestaron por sobrepasar el límite de velocidad. Y por golpear a un policía. Tuve que ir yo a sacarlo de allí. Está encantado de dejarme Inglaterra a mí.

Gracias a Candy en Montedoro solo se declararon tres casos de gripe. Hubo dos niños, no obstante, con sarampión. Vivían en el centro del pueblo, de modo que Candy los visitaba a diario. La fecha del cumpleaños de Baptista se acercaba, pero aunque los niños estuvieran fuera de peligro era arriesgado abandonarlos. Candy no iba a poder asistir.

Al pie de las montañas, Palermo disfrutaba de un invierno suave aunque lluvioso. En la cima, en cambio, las cosas eran mucho peor. El tiempo amenazaba con fuertes nevadas. Candy llamó por teléfono a Baptista y le explicó la situación.

—Por supuesto, cariño, tus pacientes son lo primero —se apresuró la mujer a disculparla—. Pero tienes que bajar en cuanto mejore el tiempo, tenemos que comer juntas.

Terry volvió de Palermo y se acercó a su casa para interesarse por su salud. Debía pensar que era su obligación, porque parecía ansioso por marcharse. Sin embargo antes de hacerlo se ofreció a llevarla a Palermo a la fiesta. Candy aceptó la oferta y fantaseó: la _Residenza, _brillantemente iluminada, la música, la vuelta a casa en coche, a solas con Terry... Sin embargo el día de la fiesta, cuando él fue a buscarla, Candy se negó a ir:

—No puedo. ¿Te importaría llevarle a Baptista mi regalo?

— ¡Pero es su cumpleaños, se va a enfadar!

—No me atrevo a abandonar Montedoro —respondió Candy—. Ya han caído unos cuantos copos de nieve. ¿Y si el tiempo empeora y luego no puedo volver?, ¿qué hará la gente sin mí? He hablado con Baptista, y ella lo comprende, así que vete.

—Es una tontería, el doctor Fortuno siempre se tomaba unos días cuando quería.

—Bueno, no creo que nadie notara la diferencia. Era un buen hombre, pero no un buen médico. Tengo sus libros y revistas, y tienen todos más de treinta años. Creo que seguía aquí porque nadie quería este trabajo.

—Sí, pero la verdad es que aquí nunca pasa nada.

— ¿No?, ¿y por qué crees que nunca pasa nada? Por él. Mi consulta está repleta, a diario. La gente viene a contarme cosas que antes no le contaba a nadie, porque sabían que era inútil.

— ¿Y eso significa que no vas a divertirte nunca?

—Bueno, fuiste tú quien me advirtió que sería duro —respondió Candy encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando te hartes? —Preguntó Terry ya en el dintel de la puerta, haciendo una pausa—. ¿Qué hará la gente entonces?

—Puede que no me marche.

—Te marcharás, al final te marcharás. ¿Cómo va a poder nadie comprar tu consulta, cuando la has equipado a la última?

—Imposible, por eso tengo que quedarme. Y ahora vete. Dale recuerdos a Baptista de mi parte.

Aquella misma noche nevó. Candy contempló los copos de nieve por la ventana de su dormitorio. Por la mañana la carretera sería ya intransitable, había hecho bien quedándose. Solo repitiéndose una y otra vez esa idea consiguió sentirse un poco mejor, aunque era difícil, con el ruido del viento azotándolo todo incansablemente.

Además, sus buenas intenciones resultarían inútiles. Nadie caería enfermo, no ocurriría nada. Pasaría los días sola, encerrada en casa. Candy tardó bastante en quedarse dormida y se despertó después, en medio de un tremendo silencio. Por fin había cesado el viento. Se levantó y miró por la ventana en dirección al valle. La escena parecía de otro mundo.

La nieve se extendía como un gran manto, y apenas se veía nada. Una fuerte niebla se había ido formando durante la noche, dejando Montedoro aislado, en medio de un mar de nubes, flotando por encima del valle. La estampa resultaba mágica, pero también desoladora. Aquella era la dureza de la que siempre hablaba Terry, pero jamás le había advertido de que la dejaría sola en ese momento. Por primera vez Candy comprendió el abismo que él había decidido interponer entre ambos, y sintió que el corazón se le desgarraba. De pronto la leve esperanza que aún sentía se le antojó infantil: era inútil, jamás lo conseguiría.

Candy bajó a hacerse el desayuno. Le había dado el día libre a Ginetta, de modo que estaría sola. No había nadie esperando en la consulta. Se conectó a Internet y pasó la mayor parte del día revisando artículos de medicina, pero era incapaz de concentrarse.

A primera hora de la tarde se preparó algo de comer. En la casa se respiraba un silencio mortal. Candy abrió la puerta y contempló la calle. No había nadie, ni una sola huella en la nieve. Nadie se aventuraría a salir de casa aquel día.

Al anochecer, las ventanas de las casas comenzaron a iluminarse. Candy echó una a una las cortinas y se detuvo un momento en la ventana del dormitorio para contemplar la calle por última vez antes de que oscureciera. Entonces vio algo. Sacó la cabeza y trató de decidir si era real o solo un producto de su imaginación. Estaba todo tan oscuro que era imposible distinguirlo bien, pero creyó ver una sombra entre la niebla. No, no se equivocaba, había alguien ahí abajo, luchando por llegar a Montedoro en medio de la nieve. ¿Quién podía estar tan loco como para salir a pie con aquel tiempo?

— ¡Si ni siquiera lleva una linterna, el muy idiota! —exclamó en voz alta.

Candy se puso el abrigo y las botas y, tomando una antorcha, salió a la calle. Era difícil no resbalar en la nieve, así que caminó despacio. Por fin llegó a la puerta de piedra que marcaba la entrada a la ciudad. Alzó la antorcha, pero no vio a nadie. Siguió bajando, gritó, pero nadie respondió. Estaba muy alarmada. Al fin vio a alguien, sentado en la cuneta, con los brazos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Está usted herido? —preguntó acercándose. Entonces él levantó la cabeza—. ¡Terry!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —preguntó él igualmente sorprendido.

—Te he visto por la ventana. ¿Qué pretendes, subiendo a pie sin linterna? ¿Dónde está tu coche?

—Tuve que dejarlo más abajo, en la cuneta. No era seguro conducir con tanta niebla. Tenía una linterna, pero se me gastaron las pilas —explicó Terry respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo.

— ¿Estás herido?

—Me he torcido el tobillo.

—Agárrate a mí.

—Puedo arreglármelas solo...

—Agárrate —ordenó ella—. Te llevaré a casa antes de que te congeles.

Terry hizo una mueca, pero obedeció. Se apoyó en ella para levantarse y ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente. Candy tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle. ¿Desde dónde venía, a pie? ¿Y qué hacía en la carretera en un día como aquel? Pero ya habría tiempo, después. Terry estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Por fin llegaron a casa de ella, pero al ver la puerta Terry dijo:

—Voy a mi casa.

—Harás lo que te ordene tu médico —respondió ella enfadada—. Tengo que examinarte el tobillo, y prefiero hacerlo en mi consulta.

Terry ni siquiera protestó. De hecho, Candy no lo llevó a la consulta, sino al salón de su casa. Tras ayudarlo a quitarse el abrigo lo sentó cuidadosamente sobre el sofá y fue a la cocina, volviendo segundos más tarde con un vaso de brandy.

—Toma, bébetelo. Te hace buena falta.

Terry se bebió el vaso entero. Candy fue a buscar una bata grande.

—Tienes la ropa empapada, quítatela y ponte esto —ordenó Candy—. Venga, no miraré. Iré por más brandy.

Al volver de la cocina Terry ya se había puesto la bata. Candy le examinó el tobillo. Solo con tocarlo gritaba.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado caminando?

—No lo sé, horas.

El tobillo no estaba roto, ni tenía esguince alguno. Sencillamente estaba hinchado, dolido a causa del peso que había tenido que soportar.

— ¿Cuándo te lo lastimaste?

—Nada más echar a andar.

—Pues has hecho muy mal en seguir. ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué no diste la vuelta y llamaste por teléfono para que fuera alguien a buscarte?

—Quería llegar a Montedoro —respondió él irritado—. Me pareció una buena idea, aunque ahora no sé por qué. ¡Deja ya de tocarme el tobillo!

—Tienes el rostro abrasado por la nieve y lleno de cortes. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

—Cuando me caí había hielo, la carretera estaba empapada. Resbalé bastantes metros hacia abajo —añadió enseñándole las manos, llenas de heridas.

Candy se alarmó y lo examinó entero, pero no tenía ninguna herida grave ni ningún hueso roto. Lavó las heridas y le vendó la cabeza. Terry estaba tumbado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. El cansancio, el hambre y las dos copas de brandy habían acabado con él.

Candy fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comida. De vez en cuando asomaba la cabeza para ver cómo seguía. Estaba feliz. Terry podía decir cuánto quisiera, pero Candy sabía que había vuelto por ella, por no dejarla sola.

—Sopa —anunció tocándole el hombro.

—Tengo que irme a casa.

—Sopa —repitió ella inexorable, tendiéndole un cuenco y una cuchara.

Terry comenzó a comer y Candy fue a la cocina por otro cuenco para acompañarlo. Después preparó algo en el microondas. Al terminar sonó el teléfono. Era Baptista, y parecía preocupada.

— ¿Sabes si Terry ha llegado a casa? Insistió en marcharse justo cuando el tiempo empezaba a ponerse peor.

—Está aquí, en mi casa —contestó Candy—. Llegó hace una hora.

— ¿Una hora? ¡Pero si se marchó esta mañana!

—Ha tenido que hacer parte del camino a pie.

—Entonces tiene suerte de estar vivo —comentó Baptista—. Me ha sido imposible convencerlo para que se quedara, pero ahora ya estoy tranquila. Adiós, querida. Quizá este sea un buen año para ti.

—Adiós, Baptista. Y... gracias.

Candy colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa y volvió junto a Terry. Estaba tumbado en el sofá, extenuado. Recogió los platos y lo arropó con una manta. Después, se fue a la cama dejando la puerta del dormitorio abierta. No podía verlo en medio de la oscuridad, pero podía escuchar su respiración. Permaneció despierta, escuchando, hasta que cayó rendida.

De pronto, en mitad de la noche, se despertó sobresaltada. Terry caminaba por la casa dando tumbos. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia dónde provenía el ruido. Iba a encender la luz, pero de pronto sintió un brazo apoyarse en ella. Terry se dejaba caer sobre ella con todo su peso. Lo agarró instintivamente y lo sostuvo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo tú en mi casa? —musitó él—. ¡Oh, Dios, mi cabeza!

—Eso es el brandy.

—Jamás bebo brandy —negó Terry.

—Pues anoche bebiste. Te hacía falta.

—Lo que necesito es mi cama, pero no la encuentro.

—Ven conmigo —susurró ella—. Yo te llevaré.

Candy lo llevó despacio hacia el dormitorio. Terry no opuso resistencia, estaba medio dormido. Lo dejó suavemente en la cama y lo tapó. Él se quedó dormido de inmediato.

La cama era muy grande. Había espacio suficiente para ella sin ni siquiera tocarlo. Habría preferido estrecharlo en sus brazos, pero no se atrevió a ceder a la tentación. Aún faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Sin embargo era feliz. Terry había vuelto por ella.

Candy se despertó al sentir un peso sobre el pecho. No estaba acostumbrada. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que era la cabeza de Terry. Él la abrazaba con fuerza, como si por fin hubiera encontrado algo largamente buscado.

Y no llevaba la bata. Candy lo había acostado con la bata puesta, pero de alguna forma él se la había quitado. Lenta, suavemente alzó una mano para tocar sus cabellos. Inmediatamente la retiró, por miedo a despertarlo. Pero de nuevo volvió a alzarla, disfrutando del placer de acariciarlo.

Lo había echado mucho de menos. En Inglaterra lo había pasado mal, pero en Sicilia, estando tan cerca, había sido aún peor. En apariencia todo iba bien. Había tenido éxito con los pacientes, a pesar de las advertencias de Terry. La gente tenía prejuicios, pero se daba cuenta de que era un buen médico. Y le demostraban respeto. Hasta Terry había tenido que demostrárselo. Además, ella lo había desafiado. Se había reído de él, había cambiado las reglas del juego. Terry ya no sabía qué hacer con ella, y le estaba bien empleado.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, no había cambiado nada. Seguían tan lejos el uno del otro como al principio. Y preguntarse continuamente qué sentía, qué pensaba, era una tortura. Era fácil convencerlo de que podía vivir en Montedoro, pero la verdadera barrera entre ellos no era esa. Tampoco el problema era que él se negase a aceptar su dinero. Eso lo habría comprendido. El rechazo de Terry procedía de algo más profundo, de un sentimiento oscuro, arraigado muy hondamente en él, contra el que no podía luchar a menos que él se lo consintiera.

Por eso debía aprovechar los escasos y preciosos momentos como aquel, en los que lo tenía cerca. No sabía cuánto tiempo durarían. Sentir su cabeza sobre el pecho, acariciar su piel. Terry se agitó en las sábanas acercándose aún más a ella, y Candy se aventuró a enredar los dedos en sus cabellos.

De pronto Candy sintió los labios de Terry moverse sobre uno de sus pechos y contuvo el aliento. Tenía que detener aquello cuanto antes, antes de que despertara. Pero... deseaba tanto estar con él...

Entonces oyó la voz de Terry. Hablaba tan bajo que apenas podía escucharlo. Murmuraba algo. ¿Su nombre, quizá? Contuvo el aliento, pero tras unos instantes él calló. Jamás sabría qué había dicho.

Así hubiera debido ser su vida. Juntos, enfrentándose a los problemas, no separados por sombras del pasado contra las que no podía luchar. Pero no, no había nada contra lo que no se pudiera luchar. Estaba dispuesta. Terry era suyo, jamás lo dejaría marchar. Él volvió a murmurar algo. Candy sintió su aliento en el pecho.

—Sí, amor mío —respondió ella en un susurro, abrazándolo—. Venceremos, ¿me oyes? Sea lo que sea lo que tenga que hacer, venceremos.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO 8 **_

Por fin Terry la soltó y Candy pudo salir de la cama sin despertarlo. Se puso una bata y se dirigió a la cocina. La luz la deslumbró, era muy tarde. Casi las diez de la mañana. Por suerte era domingo, de modo que Ginetta tenía el día libre. Candy comenzó a preparar el café con una sonrisa.

El ruido de la cocina fue suficiente para despertar a Terry. Al principio se quedó muy quieto, extrañado de todo cuanto lo rodeaba. Aquella no era su habitación, no era su cama. Creía estar en medio de la nieve y de la oscuridad, no comprendía quién lo había llevado hasta allí ni quién lo había dejado en aquel cálido lecho. Solo sabía que se sentía bien, que hubiera querido quedarse así toda la vida.

Paulatinamente, Terry comenzó a ser consciente de cuanto lo rodeaba. El otro extremo de la cama estaba caliente y olía bien. Y había un hueco en la almohada. Al examinarla más detenidamente descubrió un cabello. Era rubio, femenino. Entonces recordó.

Recordó su urgencia por volver a Montedoro y cuidar de Candy, la pesadilla del viaje y la inesperada presencia de ella que, saliendo de la oscuridad, lo había llevado de vuelta a casa. Candy le había dado de comer y lo había acostado en el sofá. Eso lo recordaba claramente. Lo que no recordaba era cómo había llegado a esa cama.

Y desnudo.

Ni recordaba tampoco qué había sucedido una vez allí.

Terry trató por todos los medios de hacer memoria, pero fue inútil. Había hecho el amor con ella en sueños tan a menudo que le era imposible descifrar si las imágenes de su mente eran reales o imaginarias.

Se sentó en la cama y sacudió la cabeza. El movimiento hizo que la bata cayera al suelo. Trató de inclinarse para recogerla, pero no pudo. Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo, y entonces oyó las pisadas de Candy en el pasillo y se escondió bajo las sábanas.

Candy entró con una bandeja y sonrió al verlo despierto. Terry trató de descifrar aquella sonrisa, tenía que averiguar qué esperaba de él. Los ojos de Candy se mostraban amistosos, pero indescifrables.

—Así que vuelves a ser humano, ¿eh? —preguntó ella.

¿Qué significaba exactamente esa pregunta?

—Bueno, me he descongelado —respondió él evasivamente.

—Estupendo, por un momento dudé que despertaras. ¿Por qué lado te sirvo el café?

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Estás en el centro de la cama. ¿Hacia qué lado quieres inclinarte?

—Por aquí mismo —contestó él señalando el lado en el que ella permanecía de pie.

Candy se sentó en la cama y Terry se aferró a las sábanas.

—Cuando te encontré, estabas como un témpano —observó ella dejando la taza de café.

—Sí, como un témpano —admitió él—. Gracias, _dottore. _

— _¿Dottore? _—repitió ella divertida.

¿Cómo diablos la había llamado la noche anterior?

Terry tenía la inquietante sensación de que no la había llamado precisamente doctor.

—Nunca pensé que te oiría darme las gracias —comentó ella sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo. Sus miradas se encontraron. Terry se aferró a las sábanas—. Nunca se sabe, ¿verdad?

—No —admitió él sin apartar la vista—. La vida está llena de sorpresas.

—Sí, pero algunas son más sorprendentes que otras.

Aquella respuesta fue como una bofetada para Terry. Entonces era cierto. Candy había permanecido en sus brazos, susurrando su nombre en un éxtasis de placer, rogando y ofreciéndoselo todo... Y él ni siquiera podía recordarlo.

Candy trató por todos los medios de calmarse. Apenas era capaz de apartar los ojos del pecho desnudo de Terry. Aún podía sentir sus brazos rodeándola, el peso de su cabeza, el calor de su aliento. Si al menos supiera qué recordaba él, pensó. ¿Era consciente de que había murmurado algo contra su pecho?, ¿lo recordaba? ¿Lo lamentaba, quizá? ¿En qué sorpresa, exactamente, estaría pensando?

Candy buscó sus ojos, pero su expresión no le dijo nada.

—Si salieras un momento podría levantarme —dijo él después de una pausa.

—De eso nada, te quedarás en la cama. Anoche casi mueres congelado, y yo voy a cuidarte. Para eso sirven los médicos.

— ¿Me di algún golpe en la cabeza? —preguntó Terry frunciendo el ceño.

—No, que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?

—No recuerdo bien, tengo lagunas en la memoria. Estaba seguro de que me había acostado en el sofá.

—Sí, pero a media noche te encontré vagando a oscuras por la casa. Estabas medio dormido y muy confuso. Creías que estabas en tu casa. Pensé que estarías más cómodo en la cama.

—Y... ¿eso es todo?

—Eso es todo —respondió Candy.

Terry creyó escuchar un lamento, pero no estaba seguro. Quizá hubiera sido él, en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Te prepararé algo de comer —añadió ella—. Un desayuno inglés: beicon, huevos, salchichas, tomate, pan tostado. Desayunarás en la cama.

Candy volvió al dormitorio con el desayuno, Terry se había puesto la bata, pero seguía en la cama. Al principio había querido levantarse, pero después se dejó llevar por el placer de quedarse allí mientras alguien lo cuidaba.

—Terry...

— ¿Sí? —respondió él sobresaltado, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Te he pedido por favor que pongas rectas las piernas. No puedo dejar la bandeja.

—Perdón —se disculpó él ayudándola—. ¿No tomas nada?

—Sí, un té.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿A mí también me has puesto té? —volvió a preguntar él.

—No, te he preparado café.

—Déjame probar eso. ¡Dios! —exclamó Terry tras dar un sorbo.

— ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

—Estupenda —contestó Terry entre bocado y bocado—. Alister ha hecho las paces con Archibald. Quiero decir, las paces de verdad. Tomamos todos una copa antes de que llegaran los invitados, y Alister brindó a la salud de Archibald diciendo que le debía toda su felicidad. Dijo que todos sabían que la boda de Annie con Archibald era un error, y que él había sido el único con las suficientes agallas como para evitarla.

—Lo cual es cierto —confirmó Candy.

—Sí —sonrió Terry—. Si Archibald no hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para comportarse como un cobarde y dejar a la novia ante el altar, Alister nunca habría sido tan feliz como lo es ahora.

— ¿De verdad son felices? —preguntó Candy.

—Están enamorados. Alister lo enredó todo, tratando de casar a Archibald con Annie.

— ¿Y por qué haría una cosa así?

—Porque le gustaba su vida tal y como era, con muchas mujeres y sin compromiso. Pero claro, alguien tenía que casarse para proporcionarle un heredero a la familia, así que Archibald fue elegido como cordero para el sacrificio, como dice él. Si vieras a Alister... es la viva imagen de la felicidad, y además...

Terry hizo una pausa y sonrió.

— ¡No! —Exclamó Candy—. ¿De veras está Annie...?

—No lo han anunciado aún, pero Baptista está segura.

— ¡Es maravilloso! —Exclamó Candy—. ¡Un niño! ¡La familia completa!

—No hay nada tan importante como la familia —convino Terry—. Por eso le gusta tanto a Baptista reunirlos a todos el día de su cumpleaños.

—Cuéntame más cosas de anoche. ¿Le gustó mi regalo?

—Sí, le encantó. Annie mandó llenar la casa de flores, y resultó que el dueño de la floristería era un viejo amigo de Baptista. Se llama Federico, creo. Baptista pareció alegrarse mucho de verlo.

—Me alegro —contestó Candy con sinceridad—. Quiero mucho a Baptista.

—Sí, y yo —contestó Terry sin mirarla, tras una pausa—. Debiste venir.

—No sabes cuánto lo deseaba —rio ella—. Además, nadie se puso enfermo.

—Sin embargo tenías razón, el tiempo empeoró —admitió Terry.

— ¿Por qué te empeñaste en volver, Terry?

Aquella sí que era una pregunta tonta. La respuesta estaba escrita en sus ojos, fijos en los de ella.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Candy, que debería habérmelo imaginado, pero...

— ¿Acaso tienes que comportarte siempre de un modo inteligente?

—No soy tan inteligente, Candy.

Terry se movió y la bandeja se balanceó, pero él la sostuvo a tiempo. Candy lo recogió todo y se lo llevó a la cocina. Entonces él se recostó sobre la almohada en un estado de profunda felicidad. Era un sentimiento extraño, un sentimiento desconocido para él o, al menos, poco familiar. Tras una larga noche de sueño y un buen desayuno tenía que levantarse de la cama, pero sentía una tremenda pesadez en las piernas. Lo único que deseaba era permanecer así, feliz, en manos de Candy. Durante años nadie lo había cuidado, nadie le había ordenado quedarse en cama ni nadie se había ofrecido para cuidarlo. Ni tampoco él lo habría aceptado, de todos modos.

Pero, de pronto, hacerlo era de lo más sencillo. Solo tenía que dejarse llevar, confiar en la persona a la que amaba. Lentamente Terry se fue hundiendo en el lecho, abandonándose a una dulce y cálida satisfacción que hubiera deseado durara siempre. Sentirse libre de toda inquietud, de toda preocupación, era una bendición.

Candy dejó las cosas en la cocina y volvió al dormitorio contenta. Sus problemas habían terminado. Los había superado. Terry la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para darle la bienvenida y...

Candy abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Terry estaba profundamente dormido. Parecía imposible, pero era así. Sin embargo su indignación se fue desvaneciendo al acercarse y contemplarlo. Jamás había visto esa expresión en su semblante. Estaba sereno, despreocupado. Su rostro era como el de un niño antes del descubrimiento del dolor. Terry parecía haber descubierto la felicidad, y para él era algo muy nuevo, comprendió.

Candy sintió que el corazón se le enternecía. Hubiera querido estrecharlo en sus brazos y prometerle que todo saldría bien. Lentamente, se tumbó en la cama y acarició sus cabellos. Terry se movió, pero no se despertó. Parecía como si nada fuera capaz de despertarlo, como si estuviera curándose de las inquietudes de toda una vida.

Quizá fuera eso lo que necesitara. Candy salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Terry permaneció inmóvil durante el resto del día y la mayor parte de la noche.

De vez en cuando ella asomaba la cabeza. Aquel no sería un día desperdiciado. Candy sabía que, en medio de aquella paz y silencio, él estaba echando abajo sus barreras. Pronto llegaría el momento anhelado.

Aquella noche, tras tomar una ducha, Candy entró en el dormitorio y abrió las contraventanas para contemplar la montaña. La luz de la luna teñía la nieve de color plateado lanzando pálidos rayos en el dormitorio. Entonces Terry se movió, y Candy corrió a su lado. Le tocó la cara y él abrió los ojos. Su mirada, directa y profunda, le aceleró el corazón.

— ¿Llevas aquí todo el tiempo? —murmuró él.

—Solo unos minutos —contestó ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Creía que estabas aquí... que estabas conmigo constantemente.

—Solo mi corazón, amor mío.

Terry abrió los brazos. Por fin era libre de correr a él, de devolverle el abrazo.

—Deja que te abrace —dijo él con voz espesa—. No pienso en otra cosa.

Los labios de Terry evitaron que le diera una respuesta. Él tiró de la toalla que la envolvía y atrajo su cuerpo desnudo contra sí. Candy acarició toda su piel saboreando su masculinidad, sus fuertes músculos. Lo deseaba tanto que apenas podía soportarlo.

Terry parecía querer besar todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Sus labios iban posando besos ardientes en la boca de Candy, en el cuello, en los pechos. Ella los tenía llenos, tensos de deseo por él. Candy dejó escapar un suspiro de placer al sentir la lengua de Terry en uno de sus pechos y luego en el otro. Él se tomaba su tiempo, fortaleciendo lentamente en ella el deseo, besándola una y otra vez hasta sentir los dedos de Candy enredarse y retorcerse en sus cabellos, demostrando sus sentimientos.

—Eres tan bella —murmuró él contemplándola a la luz de la luna—. He tratado de imaginarte cientos de veces, pero jamás he conseguido acercarme a la realidad.

— ¿Ni siquiera con la camiseta de franela roja? —bromeó ella.

Terry se echó a reír. Ella rio también, y de pronto los brazos de Terry la rodearon fuertemente. Él enterró la cabeza en sus pechos sin parar de reír. Era maravilloso escuchar ese sonido en un hombre al que le costaba tanto ser feliz.

—Eres una bruja —gruñó él—. Aquel día tratabas de atormentarme a propósito.

—Sí —confesó ella—. ¿Qué vas a hacer para vengarte?

—Esto... —dijo él besándola—... y esto...

— ¡Oh, cariño... sí...!

Candy ofreció todo su cuerpo a las caricias de Terry, cada vez más íntimas, confirmándole que era suya, que siempre estaría a su disposición cuando la deseara. Sin embargo una fiebre de impaciencia la poseía, necesitaba unirse a él cuanto antes.

Por fin él se colocó encima de ella, moviéndose despacio y esperándola siempre, hasta estar seguro de que los deseos de Candy coincidían con los suyos. Candy alzó los brazos para alcanzarlo, impaciente por sentirlo dentro de sí, y él la penetró escuchando un grito de satisfacción que interrumpió con un beso en los labios.

¿Cómo era posible que lograran una unión tan perfecta la primera vez? Quizá no fuera la primera vez, quizá ambos se hubieran amado hasta la saciedad en sus almas y en sus corazones, antes de unirse físicamente. Candy solo sabía que cada uno de sus movimientos estaba dirigido por un profundo conocimiento de él, y que cada roce, cada caricia de Terry, era instintivamente perfecto.

Podía ver a medias su rostro a la luz de la luna, podía distinguir su expresión. Aquel hombre, duro y fuerte en la vida diaria, había sabido acercarse a una mujer sutilmente, sin pronunciar palabra. Y era lo suficientemente tierno como para enternecerla a ella, mostrando sus sentimientos con cada una de sus caricias, con cada uno de sus actos, con cada uno de sus murmullos.

Terry adivinaba sus deseos por puro instinto. Sabía en qué momento parar, cuándo concederle tiempo, cómo reclamar de nuevo la iniciativa y volver a amarla con más vigor. Candy lo comprendió y se dio a sí misma por completo, feliz. Podía confiar en él tanto como en sí misma.

Después se recostó sobre el pecho de Terry, y entonces se llevó otra sorpresa. Antes, en sus otras relaciones, jamás había sentido celos. Aquella era la primera vez. Tras el rostro de Terry se escondían pensamientos, sentimientos, problemas y amores de los que no sabía nada y que, de pronto, cobraban una enorme importancia.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, que estás tan callada? —murmuró él.

—En cosas que no te gustaría saber —respondió ella oscuramente—. Tengo pensamientos posesivos, celos.

Terry se echó a reír. Su risa era fácil, natural, libre. Jamás lo había oído reír así.

—Te equivocas. Me gusta.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Es agradable comprobar que no soy solo yo el posesivo. Pero no estés celosa, amor mío. Hubiera lo que hubiera en el pasado, ahora solo existes tú.

— ¿Hubiera lo que hubiera en el pasado? —repitió ella lentamente.

—De ahora en adelante solo existes tú. Ven aquí, deja que te lo demuestre.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO 9 **_

Candy se despertó de madrugada sintiéndose llena de amor, pero cuando estiró los brazos comprobó que la cama estaba vacía. Terry estaba sentado junto a la ventana, contemplando el valle que emergía poco a poco entre la niebla. Salió de la cama, se puso una bata y se acercó. Terry no la miró, pero sus brazos la estrecharon fuertemente.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? —susurró ella.

—Fantasmas —respondió él.

— ¿Y hay muchos?

—Demasiados.

— ¿Tus padres?

—Sí, pero no solo ellos. Hay otro que me persigue y me atormenta... —dijo Terry con voz trémula, interrumpiéndose.

—Vuelve a la cama, amor mío —aconsejó ella.

Candy sabía que no temblaba de frío. Deseaba alejarlo de aquella ventana y de sus visiones. Terry se dejó arrastrar a la cama, y una vez dentro se abrazaron. Candy lo estrechó confiada, pletórica en medio del triunfo. Creía haber vencido, creía que el futuro dependía solo de ellos. Terry, en cambio, la abrazaba de un modo diferente. La necesidad que sentía de ella era tan grande como su amor. Candy se dio cuenta de inmediato, y le hizo el amor con una profunda ternura, tratando de asegurarle que le bastaría con tenerla a ella.

Por un instante, mientras hacían el amor, Candy vio sus ojos. Terry la miraba casi con desesperación. Ella sonrió, y cuando él enterró el rostro en su cuello lo abrazó tratando de inspirarle seguridad. Creyó sentir que se relajaba, y sonrió satisfecha para sí misma. Había sido duro, pero por fin había hallado el modo.

Después, al terminar, se estrechó contra él contenta. Terry se había sentado en la cama apoyándose en el cabecero y mirando al vacío, abstraído. Tenía un brazo alrededor de ella, la atraía contra su pecho, pero Candy sentía que estaba sumido en pensamientos a los que ella no tenía acceso. Y estaba demasiado enamorada como para aceptarlo sin protestas.

—Eh —lo llamó con un murmullo, suavemente. Terry sonrió, y Candy tuvo la sensación de que había vuelto de muy lejos—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—En nada.

— ¿Y frunces el ceño por nada? Cuéntame —insistió. Pero Terry no contestó—: Es por esos fantasmas, ¿no?

—Sí, siempre están ahí.

— ¿Incluso ahora

—Ahora más que nunca. Cuando quieren decirme que no tengo derecho a ser feliz es cuando gritan más fuerte.

— ¿Y por qué no ibas a tener derecho a ser feliz?

Terry no contestó. Candy se asustó. Había creído que todo estaba resuelto, y de pronto se encontraba con algo que no comprendía. Y Terry no quería explicárselo.

—Cuéntame —insistió Candy.

—No puedo.

—Entonces es que no me quieres —protestó Candy—. Si me quisieras me lo contarías.

De pronto la felicidad de Terry se desvaneció, reemplazada por una expresión de enfado.

—Candy, por favor, no me hagas esto, te lo ruego.

— ¿Por qué no? Estoy cansada de que me dejes siempre al margen. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que podré aguantar? Cuéntame qué te preocupa.

Una vez más Candy contempló la desesperación en el rostro de Terry, como si la felicidad que hubieran compartido fuera solo un espejismo. De pronto no pudo soportarlo más. La victoria se le escapaba de entre las manos una y otra vez, y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

— ¿Dónde has estado estas últimas horas? —exigió saber frenética—. Creía que estábamos haciendo el amor.

—Y lo estábamos...

—No, tú estabas en otra parte... con tus fantasmas.

—Ninguna mujer ha significado nunca para mí lo que significas tú. ¿Por qué no te basta con eso, por el amor de Dios?

Aquella negativa era como una bofetada. Candy se apartó de él y lo miró con hostilidad.

— ¿Cómo va a bastarme? —Preguntó al fin, tratando de mantener la calma—. Hemos hecho el amor, pero siento como si no significara nada para ti, porque te escondes de mí.

— ¿Y cuándo piensas conformarte? —Preguntó él pasándose la mano por los cabellos—. Me has obligado a decirte cosas que ni siquiera me atrevo a confesarme a mí mismo. ¿Cuándo te bastará?

—Si no puedo servirte de ayuda, entonces... — ¿Ayuda? No quiero que me sirvas de ayuda, quiero que me quieras.

—Te quiero...

—Ah, sí, claro, pero tiene que ser con tus condiciones. Tienes que tenerlo todo: el cuerpo, el corazón, el alma. Tenía razón al mostrarme prudente contigo —un profundo silencio los separó, un silencio doloroso. Candy se sintió morir por dentro—. No me mires así —rogó él.

—No sé a qué te refieres —respondió ella irritada—. Ya no sé qué decirte. Quizá lo ocurrido entre nosotros haya sido un error.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó él pálido.

—No lo sé.

—No, mi amor —imploró Terry tomando su rostro entre las manos—. No dejes que las sombras se interpongan entre nosotros. No es nada... nada...

— ¿Cómo no va a ser nada, cuando te pones así y te apartas de mí? Claro que es algo, es precisamente lo que te impulsa. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero lo sé.

—Entonces eres adivina, si es que sabes tanto.

— ¿Tanto? —repitió ella amargamente—. No sé tanto, tú no me cuentas nada. Hablas de amor con mis condiciones, pero, ¿y las tuyas? No quieres darte a ti mismo por entero, solo en parte. Y eso no es amor.

—Cariño, por favor... por favor.

—Cuéntamelo —sollozó ella llena de angustia—. ¿Quién es ese tercer fantasma?

Terry suspiró como si estuviera demasiado cansado para seguir luchando. Tras una pausa, por fin explicó:

—El tercer fantasma es un niño de doce años que vive solo con su madre. A veces su padre va a visitarlos, pero no está casado con su madre, y tiene otra familia en una casa más grande, junto al mar. Ellos sí que son una familia de verdad, una familia a la que todos reconocen, y todos llevan el nombre del padre.

»El niño lleva el nombre de su madre, y está avergonzado en secreto. Se avergüenza incluso de su propia vergüenza, porque ella es una madre buena y lo quiere. Ella le cuenta que tiene miedo de la esposa de él, de la que vive en la casa grande, porque sabe que la odia por robarle el marido. El niño trata de serlo todo para ella, pero en el fondo, en secreto, también desea visitar la casa grande de su padre y conocer a esa familia.

»Un día escapa y baja solo la montaña. Nadie lo ve, nadie sabe a dónde ha ido. Pasa fuera muchas horas, pero no consigue llegar a la casa de su padre, porque se hace de noche y está lejos. Entonces vuelve, y encuentra la casa oscura y vacía. Espera a su madre, pero las horas pasan y no llega.

»Entonces alguien se presenta y le dice que sus padres están muertos. Aquel día su padre había ido a ver a su madre. Estaban preocupados por él, así que salieron a buscarlo en el coche. Pero el coche se estrelló, y los dos murieron.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Candy en un susurro que Terry no debió oír, inmerso como estaba en una pesadilla de la que jamás había logrado salir.

—Él nunca le contó a nadie adónde fue, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabe que ha matado a sus padres. Ha sido desleal, sobre todo con su madre. Unos días después se presenta la esposa de su padre. Es la mujer a la que tanto temía su madre. Sin embargo le habla con dulzura, le dice que se lo lleva a vivir con ella y que le pondrá el nombre de su padre, como al resto de sus hijos.

»Así que, por fin, el niño consigue lo que quiere, pero al precio de dos vidas.

Hubiera debido confesarle a la esposa que ha matado a su marido, ella se habría enfadado y lo habría mandado a una institución, tal y como merecía. Pero no fue capaz. Es un cobarde, ¿comprendes?

—No —negó Candy—. Solo es un niño.

—Pero ya no lo es. Todos estos años... ha guardado silencio, porque tras callar en ese momento... ya no puede hablar. Por eso responde con suspicacia a la generosidad de la esposa, se pregunta en secreto cuánto lo odia.

—Eso no es justo, Baptista no lo odia —se apresuró a interrumpirlo Candy.

—Quizá pero, ¿qué pasaría si supiera la verdad?

—No lo sé, pero no te culparía... no culparía a un niño de doce años.

—Yo no me sentía como un niño, me sentía como un hombre. Cada vez que me despedía, mi padre me decía: «Recuerda: debes cuidar de tu madre. Eres el hombre de la casa». Pero en lugar de cuidar de ella yo... —Terry se estremeció—. ¡Dios!

El instinto no la había engañado, esa era la pasión, el trauma oculto que impulsaba todos los actos de Terry. Sin embargo había confiado en ella, se lo había contado, de modo que juntos podrían superarlo. Candy lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza, con pasión, con ternura y amor.

—Ya pasó, cariño —murmuró—. Apóyate en mí. Estoy aquí. Juntos lo solucionaremos.

—Jamás podrá solucionarse.

—Se solucionará, ya lo verás... si nos amamos el uno al otro...

Candy hablaba y al mismo tiempo lo seducía con las manos, tocándolo y acariciándolo por todas partes, tratando de atraerlo de nuevo hacia sí. Poco a poco fue sintiendo que vencía su resistencia, hasta que por fin él cedió, con un gemido de deseo.

Y entonces Terry le hizo el amor de un modo diferente, menos tierno, más apasionado, como si quisiera alcanzar algo que había en ella y que necesitara desesperadamente. Candy le ofreció todo cuanto tenía, deleitándose en la necesidad que veía en él. Aquella noche se sintió vencedora, triunfante, pero cuando lo miró a la cara y vio que su expresión tierna se había trasformado en una expresión de pánico comprendió que se había equivocado.

Candy se despertó al oír ruido en la cocina. Era Ginetta. Había mucha luz, de modo que debía ser tarde. No solía quedarse dormida, pero la noche había sido intensa. Candy sonrió al recordarla.

El extremo opuesto de la cama estaba vacío. Tras la desilusión inicial, comprendió que Terry se había marchado, con mucho tacto, antes de que lo encontrara la doncella. No importaba, se dijo contenta. Pronto se lo contarían al mundo entero. Por fin sabía que él la amaba tanto como ella.

Candy buscó alguna nota entre las sábanas, pero no encontró nada. No era propio de él dar explicaciones, comprendió. Entonces se dirigió a la cocina, y allí la vio. Decía:

_Querida mía, he estado más cerca de ti de lo que lo he estado nunca de nadie, pero para mí, quizá, es demasiado. Yo no estoy hecho para amar y ser amado. Solo sé causar dolor. _

_Perdóname y, por el bien de los dos, vuelve a Inglaterra. _

_Terry _

Candy la leyó una y otra vez, tratando de asimilarla. El mensaje era sencillo, directo, brutalmente directo. El hombre que la había amado de noche con pasión la abandonaba de día como si fuera un demonio del que necesitara escapar.

Por fin, desgarrada, escuchaba en su interior la angustiada voz de Terry que antes se había negado a oír. Le suplicaba que se conformara, que no lo obligara a contarle la verdad.

—Ha sido culpa mía —susurró para sí misma—. Le he forzado a contármelo. No estaba preparado, pero le he forzado. Lo tenía todo, y lo he echado a perder. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida?

De pronto su seguridad en sí misma fallaba. Hasta el momento había ganado todas las batallas, y había sido tan fácil que había creído que ya lo había conseguido. Sin embargo de pronto comprendía que lo había echado todo a perder, y tenía que dar marcha atrás. Costara lo que costara. Se vistió a toda prisa y salió a la calle. Al llegar a casa de Terry, llamó. La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Stella estaba llorando.

—Se ha ido. Hace una hora —dijo sencillamente, mirando a Candy con simpatía.

— ¿Y no ha dicho a dónde?

—A veces se marcha, pero nunca dice a dónde.

— ¿Y cuándo volverá?

— ¿Quién sabe? —respondió Stella encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, espera... —volvió a rogar Candy tratando de mantener la calma—. Está todo nevado.

—Dijo algo de su coche —añadió Stella.

Candy corrió a la puerta que daba acceso a Montedoro. Allí vio huellas en la nieve. Las suyas, de cuando salió en busca de Terry, las de ambos, volviendo a casa, y otras más, firmemente impresas, que debían ser de aquella misma mañana. Entonces buscó más huellas, tratando de averiguar si Terry había subido de vuelta, pero las pisadas se desvanecían montaña abajo en la niebla.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPÍTULO 10 **_

La noticia del embarazo de Annie se extendió enseguida en la familia, para regocijo general. Cuando la nieve se derritió en parte, Candy bajó a Palermo, donde Baptista y Annie la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Las tres pasaron la tarde juntas. Candy era consciente de la pregunta que ambas querían hacerle y ninguna de las dos se atrevía. Las dos sabían que Terry había luchado contra los elementos para volver con ella, y ambas estaban sorprendidas de verla sola en Palermo.

— ¡Si os vierais la cara, las dos! —Exclamó Candy—. ¡Os morís de curiosidad!

—Pues cuenta, cuenta —contestó Annie.

—No hay nada que contar. Terry volvió y comimos juntos. Amistosa y civilizadamente. Y ahora se ha marchado. Baptista, este pastel está delicioso. ¿Puedo tomar un poco más?

—Tiene muchas calorías —advirtió Annie—. Te vas a poner gorda... espero.

—No tanto como tú —bromeó Candy cambiando diplomáticamente de conversación.

Por suerte ninguna de las dos hizo preguntas. No se sentía con ánimos como para contarles lo sucedido. Había reflexionado durante horas sobre lo que Terry le había dicho, sobre su sentimiento de culpabilidad y sobre cómo le había atormentado desde pequeño. Candy era incapaz de imaginar tanto odio en una mujer tan generosa como Baptista pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría, si supiera que su marido había muerto inútilmente?

Por un momento sintió deseos de sincerarse con ella, pero se controló. Terry le había hecho una confidencia, y después se había arrepentido tanto que había huido rechazando su amor. No tenía derecho a contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Baptista. Al rato apareció Federico, el antiguo amigo de Baptista.

—Es más que un amigo —le murmuró Annie al oído—. Hace años estaban enamorados. Ella lo llama Fede. Ahora viene casi todos los días, se sientan juntos y se dan la mano. Es enternecedor.

Era cierto, reflexionó Candy. Por algún motivo Terry jamás se había enterado, quizá porque era poco observador. Aquella tarde hubo otra sorpresa: los dos hermanos. Alister estaba totalmente transformado. Se le veía feliz, sereno, y su actitud hacia su mujer era tan tierna que Candy por fin comenzó a cambiar de opinión.

Archibald también había cambiado, aunque Candy no acertaba a comprender del todo en qué sentido. Seguía siendo un hombre encantador, pero su confianza en sí mismo parecía multiplicada. Quizá tuviera relación con la actitud de Alister hacia él. Archibald siempre había querido mucho a su hermano, pero ese amor, antaño, parecía teñido de temor. De algún modo, la balanza se había equilibrado. Archibald había tenido en sus manos el poder de decidir sobre el futuro y la felicidad de tres personas, y los había salvado tomando la decisión correcta. Alister le estaba agradecido, su relación con él jamás volvería a ser igual.

Archibald saludó a Candy amistosamente, como si ya fueran hermanos. Se sentó con ella y le contó que pensaba ir de viaje a los Estados Unidos.

—Nueva York, Nueva Orleans, Los Ángeles, Chicago... quiero extender el apellido Cornwell por todo el mundo.

—Sí, bueno, pero he oído decir que no te atreves a volver a Gran Bretaña —bromeó Candy.

—Así que mi hermanita mayor ha abierto la boca —bromeó Archibald a su vez.

Annie y Alister se volvieron sonriendo. Aquella tarde la familia Cornwell era la viva imagen de la felicidad. Esa era la familia a la que Terry había rechazado, igual que a ella. Algo en él le impedía aceptar su amor y, tras lo ocurrido unas cuantas noches antes, Candy comenzaba a comprender qué podía ser. El corazón se le desgarraba solo de pensar que él fuera incapaz de buscar ayuda y consuelo en su amor.

Archibald permaneció dos meses en los Estados Unidos. Consiguió un montón de pedidos y se cubrió de gloria. Volvió a Sicilia hacia la segunda semana de abril, y una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue visitar a Candy.

—Puedes quedarte a cenar, si no te importa que la comida sea de microondas.

—Estupendo.

—Cuéntamelo todo de América —en lugar de responder, Archibald sonrió. Candy enarcó las cejas—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—No sé por qué las mujeres siempre llegáis a la misma conclusión. Pasé unos días en casa de la hija de unos amigos, en Nueva York. Se llama Helen, pero antes de que empieces a echar las campanas al vuelo te diré que soy el último hombre al que ella quisiera por marido. Me lo dijo a los diez minutos de conocerme.

— ¿Le hiciste proposiciones a los diez minutos?

—No, es que no esperó a que me declarara. Se adelantó y me dijo que no me molestara.

—O sea, que has encontrado a una mujer inmune a tus encantos, ¿no?

—Si quieres expresarlo así... —contestó Archibald.

—Bueno, pero no me tengas en vilo, cuenta... ¡Vamos! —exclamó Candy soltando sin querer el tenedor, que cayó al suelo.

Candy se inclinó a recogerlo y sintió un mareo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Archibald alarmado—. Estás pálida.

—Hoy he tenido un día muy duro, no he podido ni comer, y eso es fatal.

—Bueno, entonces siéntate, yo prepararé la cena.

Archibald lo preparó todo y le sirvió la cena con un gesto caballeresco.

—Si esperabas encontrar aquí a Terry, todavía no ha vuelto —comentó Candy mientras comían.

—Lo sé, mamá me lo dijo, es a ti a quién he venido a ver. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Mejor de lo que nadie esperaba.

—Quieres decir mejor de lo que esperaba Terry, ¿no?

—Sí —rio Candy—. Estoy deseando que vuelva para poder decirle eso de «ya te lo dije».

—Cuando éramos niños, Terry solía marcharse así. Ya sabes, es incapaz de vivir en el mismo mundo que el resto de los mortales. Necesita crearse uno nuevo, uno propio, que se rija por sus reglas. Y no invita a nadie. A veces siente la necesidad de desvanecerse, de marcharse a vivir a ese otro mundo. Pero es muy duro contigo. ¿Qué sentido tiene que vengas, cuando él se va?

—Yo no vine para estar con él —declaró Candy con frialdad—. Vine para darle una lección, y creo que se la he dado con creces.

—No hables así —contestó Archibald tomando las dos manos de Candy—. No es culpa tuya. Mi hermano es un idiota. Bueno, todos somos idiotas, pero Terry más. Alister se pasa la vida haciendo planes, y a veces lo lía todo porque se pasa de listo. Yo soy un idiota corriente, normal, pero Terry está tan confundido que apenas ve lo que tiene delante de las narices.

Archibald se mostraba tan amable y preocupado por ella que Candy sintió la tentación de sincerarse con él. Y habría cedido a la tentación, de no haber llamado alguien a la puerta. Segundos después Ginetta dejaba entrar a un molesto invitado.

— ¡Otra vez usted! —exclamó Candy de mal humor, presentándoselo a Archibald rápida y fríamente—. Señor Bondini, le he pedido por favor que no vuelva a molestarme.

—Pensé que quizá hubiera cambiado de opinión.

—Pues no.

—Puedo subir mi oferta otros diez millones de liras. Es una oferta muy buena.

—Lo sería si quisiera vender, pero no es así. ¿Es que no puede aceptar un no por respuesta?

—Bueno, es que esta consulta es exactamente lo que estoy buscando.

—Pues haga el favor de seguir buscando. Y no vuelva.

— ¡Oh, sí, volveré!

—Señor, le han dicho que no vuelva —intervino Archibald—. ¿Es que no entiende? Márchese.

—Está bien, me iré, pero piénselo primero, antes de rechazar mi nueva oferta. Además, no le queda mucho tiempo. Soy médico, ¿recuerda? Tengo ojos, _signorina _—añadió en tono de insulto.

— ¿A qué viene ese tipo? —Preguntó Archibald

—Quiere comprar la casa y la consulta. Viene cada dos semanas, y cada vez con una oferta mejor.

— ¿Pero por qué?, ¿qué tiene de maravilloso...? Quiero decir... además, no parece rico, ¿de dónde va a sacar ese hombre tanto dinero?

— ¿No lo adivinas? —preguntó Candy suspirando—. De Terry, por supuesto. Quiere echarme de aquí.

—Pero tú no puedes... es decir... ahora no... Bueno, si es que he comprendido correctamente la situación...

—Espero que sí —contestó Candy con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, decidido —afirmó Archibald firme—. Ahora es ya un asunto familiar.

La granja estaba situada al final de un camino estrecho, oculta entre los árboles. Llevaba tiempo abandonada, pero Terry la había reparado para hacerla habitable, ya que no confortable. Terry observó a su hermano llegar desde cierta distancia y salió a la puerta a esperarlo. Su rostro era oscuro, no precisamente de bienvenida.

— ¿Cómo demonios has encontrado este lugar?

—Lo conozco desde hace tiempo —respondió Archibald—. Solías escaparte y venir aquí cuando éramos niños, y en una ocasión te seguí. Tú jamás te diste cuenta.

—De haberme dado cuenta habría buscado otro lugar a donde ir.

—Lo sé, por eso no te lo dije. Te conozco.

— ¿Tan extraño te parece que quiera tener un poco de intimidad?

—Tú lo que buscas no es intimidad, sino aislamiento. ¡Virgen María! ¿Cómo puedes vivir en un sitio así?

—Pues estupendamente, si me dejan.

—Escucha, no sé qué ha ocurrido entre Candy y tú, pero apuesto a que es culpa tuya. Tienes a una bella, brillante y maravillosa mujer enamorada de ti, así que, por supuesto, no has parado hasta rechazarla, igual que rechazas a todos los demás. Pero sigo siendo tu hermano, y no voy a tolerar que eches a perder lo mejor que te ha ocurrido en la vida.

Terry no contestó. Simplemente se quedó observando a su hermano con ojos angustiados. Archibald continuó, pero con más suavidad:

—El mundo no va a desaparecer, Terry. Sigue ahí fuera, lleno de gente desagradable como el señor Bondini.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes de él? —exigió saber Terry.

—Fue a casa de Candy cuando yo estaba de visita. Vengo a decirte que se lo quites de encima. La está asustando.

—Le dije que le hiciera una oferta por la consulta, no que la asustara.

—Pues deberías tener más cuidado con la gente a la que haces encargos. Si te dejaras aconsejar por tus hermanos, sabrías que es un desgraciado.

—No necesito tus consejos —respondió Terry—. Desde que Alister está en deuda contigo, estás insoportable.

—Siempre he sido insoportable, pero ahora no hablamos de mí —señaló Archibald—. Las cosas han cambiado. Ha ocurrido algo, aunque no podría decirte qué. No soy médico, como Bondini.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Terry.

—Te estoy hablando de la familia. Si vas a aumentar el número de miembros, harías bien en incluirte tú primero.

El camino de vuelta fue como sendero regado de flores. La tierra, fértil, lucía su belleza brillante al sol. Mirara a dónde mirara, veía armonía. Era como una invitación a la vida. Hasta que pensó en lo que le faltaba por recorrer. Terry aceleró y llegó en cuestión de segundos, demasiado aprisa como para que se dispersaran los chicos que habían estado rondando a la mujer en la mula. Sonreían de un modo amenazador, y uno de ellos agarraba incluso las riendas del animal. Al oír el ruido del motor todos volvieron la vista alarmados, pero Terry no se molestó en perseguirlos. Solo tenía ojos para ella. Candy, en cambio, lo miraba con más hostilidad que nunca.

— ¿Así que has vuelto? Supongo que debo darte las gracias por librarme de ellos. Gracias. Ahora tengo que irme.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Visitar a mis pacientes.

— ¿Sola?, ¿es que estás loca?

— ¿Por qué? Jamás había tenido problemas.

—Y ahora, ¿por qué los tienes? —continuó Terry preguntando.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —replicó Candy mirándolo de frente.

—Yo creo que sí lo sabes.

—Pues yo lo que creo es que preferiría que me dejaras en paz. Aún tengo visitas que hacer.

—Sube al coche.

— ¿Y Jason?

— ¿Quién es Jason?

—Mi mula. No puedes meterla en el maletero.

—Pero puede venir detrás, andando. Sube, por favor.

Terry trató de agarrarla de la mano, pero la mirada helada de Candy lo acobardó.

—Quítame las manos de encima, Terry, y no vuelvas a intentarlo jamás.

—No puedes ir sola —señaló él con énfasis.

—Entonces ven detrás. Pero por favor, quédate ahí, no quiero ni verte.

Terry no tuvo más remedio que aguantar y obedecer. La mula iba tan lenta que Terry enseguida se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de la gente hacia Candy. Todos salían a curiosear, pero no saludaban. Y lo mismo ocurrió en la casa del primer paciente. La trataban con cortesía, pero con reserva. La segunda paciente era una mujer embarazada. Su primera hija había nacido con una deformidad en la cara, y la pareja tenía miedo de que con la segunda les ocurriera lo mismo. Tenían escondida a la niña a causa de su defecto, y la pobre se había vuelto muy tímida. Sin embargo, nada más llegar Candy, salió corriendo a saludarla. Al marcharse, ocurrió algo extraño. La mujer embarazada abrazó de pronto a Candy y se apartó, diciendo:

—_Amicu. _

Amiga. Era como si sintiera la necesidad de declararle su amistad y su apoyo ante las críticas que se le avecinaban.

— ¿Dónde has dejado tu coche? —preguntó Terry en el camino de vuelta.

—En casa. Es mejor ir en mula. Benito me la guarda en el establo con las suyas.

— ¡Pero es peligroso!

— ¿Peligroso? Jamás he corrido peligro.

—No me digas que esos gamberros no te estaban asustando —insistió Terry.

—No, al menos abiertamente, pero tampoco eran amables.

—Voy contigo a tu casa, tenemos que hablar.

—No lo creo.

—Cena conmigo, en mi casa —sugirió Terry apretando los dientes.

—No, gracias.

—Entonces iré yo a la tuya.

—No te he invitado. Buenas noches, _signore. _

Candy se subió a la mula y se marchó. Terry juró en silencio, pero no cometió el error de seguirla.

Aún quedaban dos pacientes. Le dolía la espalda y estaba cansada, pero pronto podría poner los pies en alto. Candy asomó la cabeza por la sala de espera y vio a otra persona más. Terry levantó la vista desafiante, tratando de hacerle comprender que aquella tarde no se libraría de él.

Por fin Candy despidió al último paciente y cerró la puerta. Sabía que no podría evitar el enfrentamiento por mucho tiempo. Hubiera deseado evitarlo, porque no sabía qué decirle. Aquella primera tarde, cuando Terry apareció por fin, no se sabía de dónde, el corazón le había galopado en el pecho. No obstante había sabido contenerse, repitiéndose una y otra vez que su aparición no significaba nada. Y de pronto ahí estaba otra vez, tal y como lo recordaba, como si sus más angustiosos sueños hubieran cobrado vida. Había tratado de endurecer su corazón frente a él, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que era inútil. Había pasado noches enteras llorando y noches profundamente dormida, rendida de cansancio, pero, de un modo u otro, siempre se despertaba con la sensación de salir de un profundo pozo. Tan mal se sentía, que cuando comenzaron los síntomas ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Era ridículo. Ella, un médico, se había descuidado. Había sido seducida y abandonada como una doncella de la época victoriana, mostrando escasa sensatez.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente. ¿Quieres un café? —Preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina sin esperar respuesta—. ¿Algo de comer?

—No, gracias.

—No es ninguna molestia —alegó ella evitando mirarlo.

— ¿Quieres, por favor, dejar eso y atenderme un momento?

—Hablar contigo es peligroso, Terry. Hablamos hace dos meses, ¿recuerdas?

—Me marché porque no podía soportar estar aquí —respondió él inhalando profundamente.

— ¡Gracias!

—No, no comprendes... me equivoqué, pero en aquel momento me pareció lo mejor para los dos.

—Y por eso mandaste a Bondini.

—Archibald me lo ha contado. Jamás le pedí que te asustara. He ido a verlo, y me ha pedido disculpas. No volverá —afirmó Terry esperando a que Candy dijera algo. Ella seguía ocupada con la cena—. Además, Archibald me dijo otra cosa.

—Archibald está muy hablador.

—Es... es mi hermano, se preocupa por nosotros.

—Sí, es muy amable —señaló Candy levantando la vista de pronto, sorprendiéndolo—. No como tú.

—Tú sabes cómo soy —respondió él de mal humor—. Soy un demonio, no puedo evitarlo. Debiste marchaste cuando aún podías. Ahora ya es tarde.

— ¿Ahora?, ¿y qué es lo que ha cambiado ahora, Terry?

— ¿Quieres decir que..., que no estás...?

— ¿Embarazada? Sí, lo estoy. Llevo a tu hijo en mi vientre. Pero nada ha cambiado —afirmó Candy mirándolo a la cara—. ¿Comprendes? Nada ha cambiado.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPÍTULO 11 **_

—Nada ha cambiado —repitió ella al ver que Terry no respondía.

—No puedes decir eso. Todo ha cambiado.

Candy trató de huir, pero Terry la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a enfrentarse a él. A pesar de lo ligero del contacto, Terry recordó el cuerpo desnudo de Candy y se excitó solo de pensarlo. De haber mostrado ella el más leve síntoma de flaqueza, la habría tomado en sus brazos y la habría besado. Y, a pesar de sus dificultades con las palabras, había tratado de explicarle la amarga felicidad que lo había embargado al enterarse de que estaba embarazada. Terry era un hombre chapado a la antigua, un siciliano. Concebir un hijo con la mujer amada era para él una felicidad tan inmensa que borraba todo otro sentimiento o, al menos, lo hacía más llevadero. Sin embargo Candy no mostró flaqueza alguna, nada. Y Terry se derrumbó.

—Todo ha cambiado —repitió él como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo.

—Bueno, hay una cosa que sí ha cambiado —admitió Candy apartándose al oír el timbre del microondas—. La gente ya no sabe qué hacer conmigo. Se habían acostumbrado a mi acento, a mis costumbres, y cerraban los ojos ante mis pantalones. Pero ahora... creo que piensan que he ido demasiado lejos.

Cuando hablaba de ese modo Terry no alcanzaba a comprenderla, se sentía perdido. Era fácil enfrentarse a los gritos, a la tragedia, pero la ironía inglesa lo confundía. Solo sabía una cosa: que era ella, y no él, quien sostenía las riendas.

— ¿Te tratan mal?

—No, en realidad no. Aún no se me nota, no están seguros. Pero me miran con curiosidad.

— ¿Y cómo es que se ha extendido tan pronto el rumor?

—Estaba contándoselo a la madre María cuando entró la hermana Elvira. Eso fue la semana pasada. Después vi a la hermana Elvira hablando con su primo Nico Sortone.

—Eso lo explica todo.

—Sí, debe estar encantado de tener por fin algo contra mí. La gente empieza a ponerse nerviosa cuando necesita que la examine, no vaya a ser que se entere su vecino. No todos, claro. Sortone cree que puede poner a todo el pueblo en mi contra, pero se equivoca.

—Será un placer borrarle la sonrisa del rostro —gruñó Terry.

— ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?

—Vamos a hacerlo, los dos —la corrigió Terry.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿No es evidente?

—No, para mí no.

—Cuanto antes nos casemos, mejor —repuso Terry mirándola a los ojos.

Por fin, lo había dicho. Terry quería casarse con ella. Pero no lo decía a gritos ni con entusiasmo, como hubiera debido ser en un momento tan señalado. En lugar de ello hablaba la parte más negativa y sombría de Terry, la que siempre lo hacía todo más difícil, y además hablaba indignado, con cabezonería. ¿Quién se había creído que era?

— ¿Nosotros?, ¿casarnos? —repitió ella—. ¿Y por qué?

Una vez más Terry no la comprendía. Los ojos de Candy se mostraban fríos, hostiles.

—Porque vamos a tener un niño.

—Nosotros no vamos a tener nada, yo voy a tener un niño. Sí, claro, tú lo concebiste biológicamente hablando, pero no es nada tuyo desde el momento en que te marchaste a la mañana siguiente sin decir una palabra.

—Estuvo mal, lo sé, y lo siento. Hubiera debido de pensarlo pero... como eres médico, supuse que,..

— ¡Para! ¡No digas una sola palabra más! Estás empeorando las cosas cada vez más. Te culpas por no haberte figurado que podía quedarme embarazada, pero no por el daño que me has hecho. ¿Tienes idea de lo que significó para mí levantarme y encontrarme con que te habías ido? Y esa nota tan encantadora, tan breve. ¿Crees que merecía una cosa así?

—Nunca se me han dado bien las palabras... —se disculpó Terry sonrojándose.

—No son las palabras las que no se te dan bien, Terry, son los sentimientos. No quieres casarte conmigo por amor, pero ahora que soy una yegua preñada, eso ya es otra cosa, ¿no?

— ¡Yo solo quería...! —Exclamó Terry pasándose la mano por los cabellos—. ¡Tú embarazo resuelve todos los problemas!

Candy lo miró con una expresión de lástima.

—He dicho que no se te dan bien los sentimientos, y acabas de demostrármelo. Si me casara contigo por esa razón nuestros problemas no habrían hecho más que empezar. Yo habría sido feliz casándome contigo por amor, pero no quiero casarme con un hombre que siente que le he tendido una trampa. Sin amor, no hay trato.

Aquellas amargas palabras parecían salir de su boca sin que pudiera remediarlo. En parte hubiera querido retirarlas y arrojarse en sus brazos. ¿No habría aprovechado la ocasión cualquier mujer sensata? Pero Candy no era una mujer sensata. No del todo. Era irritable, quisquillosa y rebelde, y reaccionaba agresivamente cuando herían su orgullo.

— ¿Casarme contigo? ¿Quién te has creído que soy?

—No te comprendo. Has ganado, ¿no te basta con eso?

—No, no me basta. Ahora estamos aún más lejos el uno del otro que antes de que mencionaras el matrimonio. Dices que he ganado, pero lo dices porque sientes que has perdido. Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estuviésemos luchando, creía que buscábamos el modo de acercarnos el uno al otro. Y aquella noche... —la voz de Candy se entrecortó—: ...aquella noche creí que habíamos hallado el camino. Me contaste tus problemas. Es cierto, quizá te presioné demasiado, pero tú debías haber confiado en mi amor.

» ¡Pero no, claro, lo olvidaba! —Continuó Candy con una exclamación—. No puedes soportar que nadie te ame, que nadie se te acerque demasiado —las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, pero Candy continuó sin hacer caso—: Te has pasado veinte años rechazando a todo el mundo, y ahora eres incapaz de ver un par de brazos abiertos sin volver la espalda. Pues bien, adelante, vuélveme la espalda. Mis brazos ya no están abiertos para ti, es inútil.

—No estás hablando en serio —respondió Terry con calma.

— ¿Tú crees?, ¿y por qué no? ¿Recuerdas lo que decías en la nota?: «Solo sé causar dolor». Pues es cierto, solo que antes era demasiado estúpida como para darme cuenta. Jamás debimos conocernos.

—Pero nos conocemos, y ya nunca más podremos volver a ser extraños el uno para el otro—alegó él.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿solo porque voy a tener a tu hijo?

—No, no solo por eso. También porque hay cosas que no podemos olvidar. Yo he tratado de olvidarlas, he tratado de ignorar, noche tras noche, lo que significas para mí. Pero no puedo. De no haber ocurrido esto habría vuelto a ti. Habría vuelto de todos modos, para rogarte que me perdonaras y pedirte que volviéramos a empezar.

— ¡Palabras! —exclamó Candy con un suspiro.

— ¿Es que no me crees?

—No lo sé —respondió ella con voz ronca—. Solo sé que es demasiado tarde para las palabras. Una vez deseé casarme contigo con toda mi alma, pero ahora sé que sería un error. Por favor, Terry, márchate.

—Me iré, pero esto no acaba aquí. Hoy no se ha decidido nada. No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente.

Candy lo observó dirigirse a la puerta y mirar atrás una última vez antes de partir. Se secó las lágrimas y descubrió que, sencillamente, estaba demasiado cansada como para sentir nada. Las palabras pronunciadas aquella noche hubieran debido enternecerla y servirle de revulsivo, pero no había sido así. Sencillamente estaba agotada. Solo podía pensar en dormir. No quería pensar o sentir. Nunca más.

Candy sabía que sus problemas con la gente del pueblo se agravarían, y así fue. No había un alma en Montedoro que no supiera que Terry era el padre de su hijo, y todos habían suspendido el juicio hasta su vuelta.

—Están convencidos de que Terry «hará una mujer honesta» de mí —le comentó Candy a Annie cuando esta fue a visitarla.

— ¿Y no es así?

— ¡Oh, claro que sí! Soy yo la que no quiere hacer un hombre honesto de él.

—Os habéis peleado, ¿eh? Es justo el tipo de situación que requiere de una persona como Baptista —comentó Annie.

—Ni Baptista podría arreglar esta situación —contestó Candy.

—No, a menos que Terry se lo pida —convino Annie—. Y él jamás lo hará.

Al comprender la gente del pueblo que el retorno de Terry no implicaba una boda inminente, todos comenzaron a mirar a Candy incómodos. Como médico era demasiado necesaria como para que todos la condenaran, pero nadie sabía qué hacer. Terry había asegurado que no se iba a rendir, pero se mantenía a distancia. Hasta una noche en la que Candy volvió tarde a casa y lo encontró delante de su puerta. Ella estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir, de modo que lo dejó pasar.

— ¿Dónde está Ginetta? —preguntó él.

—Su madre la ha obligado a dejar el trabajo.

Terry recordó de inmediato lo sucedido en casa de su madre. Nadie habría permitido que su hija trabajara para una «prostituta».

—Tienes que buscar a alguien para reemplazarla, es demasiado trabajo para ti.

—No estoy sola. Las hermanas vienen de vez en cuando a ayudarme. Algunas, otras... no quieren ni acercarse a mí.

Nadie en el pueblo lo había rechazado a él, en cambio. Era Candy la humillada. Todos estaban dispuestos a aceptar su ayuda como médico, pero no a apoyarla. La rabia consumió a Terry, sacando de él su faceta más cruel.

— ¿Y por qué habría de preocuparte eso? Tú no dependes de esa gente para vivir.

Nada más salir aquellas palabras de su boca, Terry se avergonzó.

—Es cierto —contestó Candy abatida, medio enferma.

—Perdóname —se disculpó entonces él. Candy no contestó. Terry se arrodilló ante ella y la tomó de las manos—. Perdóname. No he debido hablar así —Candy sonrió, pero aún estaba muy lejos de él—. Te prepararé algo de comer.

—En realidad no tengo...

—Comerás —repitió él firme—. Tienes que conservar las fuerzas. Y quizá... quizá quieras hacerlo por mí —añadió Terry poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

Candy habría apoyado la mejilla contra aquella mano de no haberla retirado él de inmediato. Oyó el ruido de los cacharros en la cocina. Pronto le llegó un agradable olor. Se quitó el abrigo, y Terry se apresuró a ayudarla. No decía nada, pero sus manos se mostraban atentas y firmes.

—Siéntate, yo pondré la mesa. ¿Qué quieres de beber?

—Té. La tetera está ahí, sobre la encimera —respondió Candy complacida ante la idea de que le sirvieran.

Terry preparó un plato de pasta con sardinas delicioso. Apenas comió, pero no le quitaba ojo. E hizo té. Estaba horrible.

— ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?

—Creo que no dejaste hervir el agua.

—Lo haré otra vez.

A pesar de las protestas de Candy, Terry insistió en hacerlo de nuevo. Candy lo miraba con ternura, con el corazón dolorido. Terry se mostraba tan amable, tan callado e inexpresivo, tan cercano, tan distante...

—Ahora sí te ha salido bien —sonrió ella.

— ¿Igual que el de los ingleses?

—Bueno, igual que el mío. Casi.

Ambos sonrieron. Por un breve instante la barrera que los separaba pareció derrumbarse.

—Candy...

De pronto llamaron a la puerta. Terry retiró la mano que había alargado por encima de la mesa para tocarla y juró. Inmediatamente fue a abrir.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—Tengo un problema con una receta —contestó Sortone sonriendo falsamente—. El señor Farani necesita su medicina esta noche, _dottore. _Dijiste que me la mandarías —añadió asomando la cabeza para ver a Candy.

—Ah, sí, lo siento, lo olvidé —contestó Candy—. Un segundo.

— ¿Y no podrías habérsela pedido mañana? —soltó Terry.

—Es que la necesita esta noche —explicó Sortone.

—Pues habérsela dado sin receta. Podías venir mañana por ella —señaló Terry tratando de controlar su mal humor.

— ¿Despachar una medicina sin la debida prescripción médica? —preguntó Sortone horrorizado.

—Pero si es la misma de hace años. Conoces a Farani de toda la vida —contestó Terry, conteniéndose apenas—. Y no me vengas con que no lo has hecho nunca, porque te he visto mil veces.

—Solo con el doctor Fortuno —respondió Sortone sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero claro, con él, todos teníamos malos hábitos. Con la nueva doctora, en cambio, todos aspiramos a mejorar.

—Toma la receta —se apresuró Candy a volver—. Y, por favor, dale mis disculpas al señor Farani.

—Sí, me temo que no está muy contento —señaló Sortone sonriendo venenosamente.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! —Intervino Terry—. ¡Márchate antes de que...!

—Entonces, ¿es que vamos a tener pronto una noticia interesante?

—Buenas noches —se despidió Candy resuelta, antes de que Terry pudiera contestar—. Quizá debas marcharte tú también —añadió dirigiéndose a él.

— ¿Yo? Creí que...

—Has sido muy amable haciendo la cena, pero quiero irme a la cama.

Terry recordó el instante en que ella se había enternecido y los dos se habían echado a reír, pero comprendió que era imposible volver atrás.

—Sí, claro, necesitas descansar —suspiró vacilante, dándole un breve beso en la mejilla.

Candy sonrió a medias. No fue suficiente para alentar a Terry, así que se marchó.

Nada más entrar Terry en la farmacia Sortone fingió estar ocupado. Esperó pacientemente a que el establecimiento quedara vacío.

—Escucha, no quiero problemas —dijo por fin Sortone.

—Y yo no quiero más demostraciones de rencor ante una doctora excelente que está haciendo maravillas en este pueblo. No finjas que lo de anoche fue sin querer.

—Fuera lo que fuese, no fue entre la doctora y yo, ¿no crees?

—No creas que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras le haces la vida imposible. Si lo que quieres es que se marche, vas listo.

Sortone soltó una risita. Terry apretó los dientes y los puños.

—No es necesario que haga nada. A menos que tú cumplas con tu deber, claro. El tiempo no corre precisamente a su favor, ¿no te parece?

Terry salió de la farmacia a toda prisa, antes de cometer un crimen. Al salir a la calle chocó con el padre Marco y el alcalde Donati. Se enderezó, y musitó algo airado.

—Conozco juramentos peores que ese —comentó el padre Marco.

—Sí, los verdaderos sicilianos juran en cualquier situación —confirmó el alcalde.

—En situaciones como esta no hay juramento que valga —gruñó Terry.

— ¿Por qué?

Antes de que Terry pudiera contestar, Sortone salió de la farmacia llevado por la ira.

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho —dijo amenazante, dirigiéndose a Terry—.

Ella puede permitirse el lujo de ir perdiendo pacientes, porque al fin y al cabo pronto se quedará sin ninguno. «Prostituta».

Una mujer de la plaza gritó. Instantes después, Sortone caía sobre el pavimento mientras tres hombres quedaban de pie, junto a él. Nadie supo quién lo había golpeado.

Baptista tomaba té con Annie y Alister cuando se presentó una visita sorpresa. Un solo vistazo al rostro de Terry fue suficiente para comprender. Parecía un hombre a punto de subir al patíbulo. Baptista se disculpó ante su hijo y su nuera pero, una vez a solas, Terry fue incapaz de ir al grano. Rechazó el té y comenzó a caminar inquieto por la habitación, preguntándole a Baptista cortésmente por su salud. Al fin, de pronto, dijo:

—Será mejor que me vaya. No debí venir, es demasiado tarde.

—Sí, desde luego has tardado demasiado en acudir a mí —contestó Baptista alterando sutilmente sus palabras—, pero eso de que sea tarde... ¿no será mejor tratar de descubrirlo? Quizá no sea tan tarde, al fin y al cabo.

Terry continuó caminando inquieto.

—Ayer tuve una visita —comenzó al fin —. Una joven llamada Ginetta. Trabajaba para Candy, pero su madre la ha obligado a dejarlo al enterarse del escándalo. La chica admira a Candy, quiere ser como ella, y desea de todo corazón que nos casemos para que su madre cambie de opinión. Tuve que decirle que era poco probable. Cuando le conté por qué, no pudo creerme. Dijo que ninguna mujer rechazaría al padre de su hijo. Y dijo que mi deber era persuadirla, por el bien de todos —rio Terry—. La gente la quiere. La desaprueba, pero quieren que se quede.

—Sacas demasiadas conclusiones de las palabras de una niña —contestó Baptista.

—Eso fue ayer. Hoy ha venido una delegación completa: el párroco, el alcalde, la hermana superiora... Todos quieren que cumpla con mi deber. Cuando les dije que era ella quien se negaba, Olivero Donati tuvo la desfachatez de decirme que mirara dentro de mi corazón para ver por qué una mujer tan extraordinaria me rechazaba. Y el padre Marco estaba de acuerdo con él, creo que por primera vez en la vida. Todo el pueblo espera que enderece esta situación, y no puedo convencerlos de que no depende de mí.

—Quizá sí dependa de ti —señaló Baptista pensativa—. Quizá no hayas encontrado aún el modo de conseguirlo.

—No hay modo de conseguirlo —respondió Terry convencido—. Sé que hice mal marchándome así, pero creí que Candy estaría mejor sin mí.

—Bueno, pues ahora parece que ella está de acuerdo contigo —observó Baptista.

—No, estoy mintiendo —continuó Terry deteniéndose de pronto—.pensaba en mí cuando me marché, no en ella. Le dije cosas que... dejé que se acercara demasiado... tenía miedo...

—Sí, estar tan cerca puede ser aterrador —asintió Baptista—. Por eso se necesita coraje. Algunas personas se sienten más seguras guardando las distancias, pero Candy jamás te dejará guardar distancia. Es una persona cálida, abierta, y muy valiente. Lo da todo, y a cambio lo exige todo. Pero si no puedes tolerarlo... quizá sea mejor descubrirlo a tiempo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Terry mirándola pasmado.

—Que quizá sea cierto que está mejor sin ti.

— ¿A pesar de que la ame, de que ella me ame a mí?

—A veces el amor... por intenso que sea... no es suficiente.

—No, yo... no creo eso —contestó Terry desesperado—. ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Por el amor de Dios, ayúdame!

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPÍTULO 12 **_

La primavera dio paso al verano, y los turistas comenzaron a llegar a Montedoro. Había días en que Candy deambulaba como sonámbula, y otros en los que observaba en silencio a las águilas. Un memorable día, una de esas águilas volvió la cabeza y pareció mirarla a los ojos al tiempo que gritaba. Para Candy, aquello fue como un saludo. Lo había conseguido. Era un águila. Pero nadie lo sabía, ni a nadie le importaba.

Una noche, suspicaz, abrió la puerta de casa. No había nadie, pero había luces en la casa de enfrente. Por un segundo creyó ver una silueta en la ventana. Alguien la observaba, pero enseguida desapareció. Y la luz se apagó. El silencio era total. No era una noche como las demás, tenía algo diferente. Candy se quedó un rato en la puerta escuchando, y por fin cerró.

A la mañana siguiente seguía sintiendo la misma sensación de extrañeza. Abrió la consulta, pero nadie acudió. Sus pacientes se habían reducido en los últimos tiempos, pero no tanto. Abrió la puerta de la calle. No había nadie. En algún lugar, sin embargo, escuchó a alguien gritar: « ¡Pssst!». Una ventana se cerró. De pronto un ruido le hizo volver la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver pasar el carruaje pintado de Benito. Era extraño, esa calle no formaba parte de su ruta.

Candy sacudió la cabeza y entró en casa. Debía estar volviéndose loca porque, ¿cómo era posible, sino, que escuchara una trompeta? Candy volvió a abrir la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Esa vez no era un error. Oía la trompeta y un tambor, acompañando a una procesión que bajaba por su calle. Debía estar soñando, porque veía a Baptista subida al carro de Benito. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, pero el carro seguía ahí. Y Baptista. Además, Annie iba sentada a su lado.

Cuanto más se acercaban, mejor distinguía a las personas que acompañaban al carro, andando; el padre Marco, el alcalde, la hermana Margaret, la madre superiora... De pronto todos la saludaron. Llevaban flores y guirnaldas, como en un día de fiesta, y tras ellos iba la banda del pueblo, tocando con entusiasmo. Por fin se detuvieron delante de la casa de Candy. Eran tantos, que ocupaban la calle entera. No faltaba nadie.

— ¿Qué... qué ocurre? —preguntó Candy.

Todos callaron. El padre Marco sonrió y dio un paso al frente, y entonces Candy vio a alguien a quien no había visto antes.

— ¡Papá! —exclamó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—He venido a tu boda, hija —contestó él abrazándola—. Tus hermanos te dan la enhorabuena. Por desgracia, no han podido venir, avisándolos con tan poco tiempo...

— ¿Poco tiempo? ¿Y dices que vienes a mi boda, cosa de la que yo no me había enterado? ¡Pero si no me caso!

—_Signorina, _debes casarte —intervino el alcalde muy serio—. Hemos todos aquí para decirte que debes casarte.

— ¿Que debo? —repitió ella—. ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que debo?

Al final de la calle se produjo una conmoción. Tres hombres corrían hacia ella: Terry, en el centro, flanqueado por sus dos hermanos, todos vestidos de gala. Candy trató de leer la expresión del rostro de Terry. Estaba sereno. No parecía el rostro de una persona a la que hubieran secuestrado.

El padre de Candy ayudó a Baptista y a Annie a bajar del carro. Su amiga llevaba un paquete.

—Todos presentes, todo a punto —gritó Archibald, deteniéndose junto a sus hermanos.

Candy se acercó a Terry y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Sabías tú algo de esto?

Pero Terry, en lugar de responder, volvió la cabeza y miró suplicante a Baptista.

—Prometiste que hablarías por mí.

—Y hablaré —aseguró ella—. Hablaré. Pero hay cosas que un hombre tiene que decirlas por sí mismo.

—Así que todo esto estaba planeado, ¿no? —preguntó Candy dirigiéndose a Baptista.

—Sí, querida, estaba todo planeado, y ya que todas estas personas se han tomado la molestia de venir, lo menos que puedes hacer es escucharnos —respondió Baptista.

Candy miró al alcalde, que se aclaró la garganta y comenzó, decidido:

—Desde el día en que llegaste a este pueblo has tratado por todos los medios de integrarte en nuestra comunidad, lo cual todos apreciamos.

—Y espero poder seguir siendo parte de esta comunidad, pero... —lo interrumpió Candy.

—Por favor, _signorina, _deje que acabe. Ehh... ¿por dónde iba? Desde el día en que... er... no, no...

—Eso ya lo has dicho —le recordó Candy.

—Sí, es verdad.

— ¿Quieres que continúe yo? —se ofreció el padre Marco.

—No, yo soy el alcalde, me corresponde a mí.

—Jamás llegamos a un acuerdo sobre ese punto —señaló el padre Marco.

—Lo siento, pero sí llegamos a un acuerdo —puntualizó el alcalde.

—Soy yo quien va a celebrar la boda... —insistió el cura.

—Pero aún no tienes novia, y como sigas interrumpiéndome te vas a quedar sin ella. Debo insistir en que... En medio de aquella riña, Candy miró a Terry a los ojos y lo vio sonreír. Y apretó los labios, tratando de contener la risa y las lágrimas de felicidad ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que Terry no había podido conseguir por sí solo, lo conseguirían sus amigos y su familia para él. Así debía ser.

—_Signorina _—continuó el alcalde—, he venido a decirte que si no cumples con tu obligación arreglando esta situación, estarás en deuda con Montedoro.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso de «arreglar esta situación»? Soy un buen médico, ¿no?

—El mejor que hemos tenido nunca, pero... hay cosas que... —el alcalde la miró como si deseara que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Te refieres a que estoy embarazada y soltera, ¿no?

—Si insistes en ser tan explícita... —contestó el alcalde tragando.

— ¿Y qué hay de su deber? —preguntó Candy señalando a Terry.

—Él está dispuesto a cumplir con su deber —respondió el cura—. Eres tú la que pone dificultades.

— ¡Cállate! —Ordenó el alcalde—. Calla, calla —repitió, dirigiéndose a Candy —. Somos tus amigos, te queremos y queremos que te quedes con nosotros, pero según parece tú no nos comprendes. No comprendes que, como no te cases, antes o después tendrás que abandonar este lugar, y estamos todos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea con tal de evitar semejante catástrofe.

—Pero es que no es tan sencillo —respondió Candy medio riendo—. Hay papeles, burocracia... la ceremonia civil...

—Todo eso está arreglado —intervino Baptista con aires de triunfo—. Lo arreglamos en cuanto recibimos tu certificado de nacimiento.

— ¿Mi certificado de nacimiento?, ¿pero quién...?

—No hagas preguntas tontas, cariño —intervino entonces su padre, dándole un pellizco en la mejilla—. Yo también he tenido parte, y quiero que se me reconozca.

—Pues lo lamento pero... aún no he dicho que sí.

— ¡Pues dilo! —La alentó Archibald—, así podremos continuar con la fiesta.

Terry dio un paso adelante y la miró a los ojos.

—Di que sí —rogó—. Perdona mi estupidez. Perdóname por no ser lo suficientemente valiente ni inteligente como para confiar en nuestro amor, por no creer en él hasta que tú me demostraste que tenías razón. Yo no sabía que había que luchar por conquistar el amor, ni que no hubiera nada en el mundo que mereciera tanto la pena. Ahora lo sé, y te ruego que seas mi mujer.

Qué brillante lucía el sol en lo alto del cielo, cuando solo unos segundos antes le había parecido sombrío. En medio de aquel silencio todo el mundo esperaba su respuesta, pero de pronto no podía pronunciar palabra.

Solo pudo tocar el rostro de Terry suavemente, sonriendo llena de lágrimas. Terry no esperó contestación, la atrajo a sus brazos inmediatamente. Era impropio de él demostrar sus sentimientos en público, pero la besó y la besó una y otra vez en medio de la calle, mientras la multitud silbaba y arrojaba los sombreros al aire.

—Deprisa —dijo entonces Annie, siempre tan práctica—. Hay que vestirte.

— ¡Pero si no tengo qué ponerme! —protestó Candy.

—Claro que no, por eso te traemos varios vestidos.

Annie tomó a Candy de un brazo y Baptista del otro, y juntas entraron en la casa seguidas, según parecía, de todas las mujeres del pueblo: Stella, Ginetta, la madre María, la hermana Margaret...

Annie llevaba tres vestidos de novia de una tienda de Palermo para que escogiera. Todo el mundo dio su opinión, pero fue la madre María, con su exquisito gusto, quien eligió. En cuanto estuvo vestida las mujeres corrieron la voz para que un niño fuera a la floristería por el ramo de la novia y diez ramos más para las damas de honor.

— ¿Diez damas de honor? —preguntó Candy.

—Es que ninguna niña quería quedar excluida —explicó la madre Margaret—. Nos costó bastante reducirlo a diez.

—Pues creo que aquí tenemos a la número once —sonrió Candy señalando a Ella, la niña de la cara deforme.

— ¿Listas? —preguntó un hombre asomando la cabeza.

El carro pintado esperaba. Candy subió junto a su padre. En medio se sentó Ella. Benito llevaba las riendas, y Annie y Baptista los seguían en otro carro. Primero pararon en el Ayuntamiento, donde los esperaban personas venidas desde muy lejos: Antonio Servante y su madre Cecilia, Salvatore Vitello, el diabético, y hasta Nico Sortone.

En la ceremonia civil el alcalde estaba en su salsa. Ya eran, legalmente, marido y mujer. Pero aún faltaba la ceremonia religiosa. El padre Marco observaba a los novios cuando Terry se inclinó sobre Candy para besarla.

— ¡Eh, aún no! —exclamó—. Aún tenéis que pasar por la iglesia.

— ¡Pero si ya está...! —gritó alguien sin pensar, provocando la risa de todos.

Terry se puso tenso y Candy, al darse cuenta, se echó a reír.

—Bueno, tiene su lado divertido —comentó tratando de aligerar la situación—. Y me alegro de compartirlo con los amigos.

Aquellas palabras relajaron a Terry, que enseguida sonrió. En la iglesia el doctor White Andrew guió a su hija hasta el altar seguido de once damas de honor. Y una vez allí, Candy se olvidó de todo excepto de Terry que, pálido y nervioso, se aferraba a su mano como si fuera lo único de todo aquel tambaleante mundo en que pudiera confiar. Candy estaba en las nubes. Había recorrido un camino largo, duro y penoso, y había estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder, pero por fin estaban juntos, y así sería para siempre.

La recepción se celebró en la plaza de Montedoro. Allí dispusieron doce largas mesas, y lo cubrieron todo de flores. Los discursos duraron mucho, porque todo el mundo tenía algo que decir, pero por fin los novios cortaron la tarta, salieron a bailar y todos aplaudieron.

—Jamás creí poder encajar en una ceremonia así, pero me equivocaba —murmuró Terry a su mujer—. Lo hacen todo por ti, para que no te marches.

—No solo por mí —contestó Candy—. También son tus amigos, tu familia. Lo hacen también por ti. ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta, cariño? Tratan de llegar a ti. ¿No estás preparado aún?

Terry no contestó, y Candy no insistió. Le bastaba con saber que él reflexionaría, que trataría de asimilarlo.

— ¿Crees que hoy he hecho las cosas bien? —preguntó Terry ansioso.

—Es un poco tarde para preguntar eso, ¿no?

—Estaba desesperado. Te lo preguntara como te lo preguntara, siempre me contestabas que no, pero no podía soportar estar sin ti. Así que... forcé la situación, supongo.

—Yo habría podido negarme.

—No con todo Montedoro delante de tu puerta. Siempre había creído que era valiente. Hasta hoy, que he tenido que pedir ayuda a todo el pueblo para cortejarte.

—Y a nosotros —intervino Archibald, que había cazado alguna palabra al vuelo.

— ¿Qué sería de ti sin tus hermanos? —preguntó entonces Alister, que bailaba con su mujer.

—Y no solo sin tus hermanos... —añadió Candy—. Me pregunto si...

—Sí, le pedí ayuda a Baptista, y ella me la dio de inmediato, como a uno de sus hijos —respondió Terry sin dejarla terminar.

— ¿Y no te parece eso bastante revelador? —preguntó Candy mientras volvían a la mesa.

—Sí, supongo —respondió Terry observando al padre de Candy, que examinaba el rostro de Ella.

Segundos más tarde el doctor White Andrew se inclinó sobre su hija y comentó:

—Creo que podría hacer algo por esa niña.

—Sí, papá, eso espero. Iba a pedírtelo en mi próxima carta —contestó Candy en voz baja.

—Entonces confío en ti, hija. Llévala a Palermo a hacerle una placa de rayos X y mándamela. Lo mejor es que vuelva aquí a operarla, así podré visitaros.

—Y mandarme la factura —se apresuró Terry a añadir.

—Querido hijo —respondió el doctor White Andrew amablemente—, una de las ventajas de ser rico es que puedo decidir cuándo quiero cobrar y cuándo no. Y ahora vamos a ver, ¿con quién puedo bailar?

El doctor White Andrew se marchó, y enseguida comenzó a bailar con la mujer del alcalde. Terry se volvió hacia Candy.

— ¿En serio va a operarla gratis?

—Sí, lo hace a menudo.

—Estaba equivocado en tantas cosas —añadió Terry con una expresión conmovedora.

—No importa, amor mío. Ya habrá tiempo para rectificar. Tenemos tiempo, amigos, y una familia que nos quiere, y eso es lo que importa.

—Sí —convino Terry.

—Es decisión tuya pero, creo que deberías contarle la verdad a Baptista —añadió Candy.

— ¿Y te parece este un buen momento para arriesgarme a contarle una cosa así?

—No creo que sea tan arriesgado.

—Ven conmigo, no puedo hacerlo solo —rogó Terry.

Baptista observó a Terry y Candy acercarse. Él se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano, diciendo:

— ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte lo que has hecho hoy por mí? No hay palabras para...

—Sí hay palabras —lo interrumpió Baptista—. Durante todos estos años, siempre he esperado que aceptaras mi amor como el de una madre... sin olvidar a tu verdadera madre, claro, pero queriéndome a mí también. El día en que me pediste ayuda fue para mí un día feliz. Siempre te he querido como a un hijo. Me bastaría con que pudieras creerlo.

—Yo... no podía aceptar tu amor, pensaba que no tenía derecho a él —contestó Terry, cuyo rostro expresaba la tortura por la que estaba pasando—. Hay algo que... si hubieras sabido la verdad durante todos estos años...

— ¿Y qué verdad es esa, hijo mío?

—Que yo soy el responsable de la muerte de tu marido —confesó Terry apretando los dientes—. Aquel día me escapé de casa. Quería venir aquí, ver dónde vivía mi padre, ver a su mujer y a sus hijos. Estaba celoso porque mi madre y yo teníamos que vivir escondidos. Pero no conseguí llegar, así que volví a casa. Y mientras tanto, ellos dos salieron a buscarme y... se estrellaron.

Mientras hablaba, Terry no apartaba los ojos de Baptista. Esperaba ver en ella una expresión de repulsa, pero en lugar de ello Baptista sonrió, y dijo:

—Así que se trataba de eso. Vicente ni siquiera se figuró por qué te habías ido.

— ¿Quieres decir que hablaste con él de mí? —preguntó Terry sorprendido—. ¿Cómo es posible, si murió aquella misma noche?

—Sí, pero antes de salir a buscarte me llamó por teléfono para explicármelo y para decirme que volvería tarde.

— ¿Hablasteis de mí? —volvió a preguntar Terry atónito—. ¿Tú lo sabías?

—Supe lo de Vicente casi desde el principio. Le pedí que me lo contara sin reprocharle nada, dándole a entender que no hacía falta mentir. Él me lo confesó, éramos amigos, y desde entonces siempre fue sincero conmigo. Yo sabía cuándo iba a visitaros. ¿Te sorprende, hijo mío?, ¿creías acaso que me enteré después de su muerte? Entre Vicente y yo no había secretos.

—Pero tú eras su mujer...

—Hay muchos tipos de amor, y todos ellos caben en un solo corazón. Tu madre le hacía muy feliz. Era un tipo de felicidad que yo no podía darle, porque él no estaba enamorado de mí más de lo que lo estaba yo —explicó volviendo los ojos hacia Fede, que la agarraba de la mano por debajo de la mesa—. Había otro hombre, ese sí que era mi verdadero amor. Y Vicente lo sabía.

»Mi marido era mi mejor amigo, y como amigos nos queríamos. En una ocasión me hizo jurarle que, si algún día le pasaba algo, cuidaría de su familia. Se lo prometí, y no me arrepiento. Estoy orgullosa de haber guardado mi promesa... aunque si tú te hubieras mostrado más dispuesto...

—Entonces aquel día, cuando viniste a recogerme... yo creía que me odiabas —insistió Terry pálido.

—Hijo mío, si te hubieras visto aquel día, con doce añitos, hecho un hombrecito, decidido a no llorar... Cuando quise abrazarte te pusiste más tieso que un palo. Entonces comprendí lo difícil que sería, pero jamás imaginé que te alejarías tanto tiempo de mí, negándote a llevar el nombre de tu padre y a heredar lo que te corresponde. Pensaba que algún día hablaríamos, pero por desgracia no fue así.

—Pero yo... lo maté —insistió Terry, incrédulo.

—No eras más que un niño. Pronto serás padre. ¿Vas a culpar a tus hijos de un accidente, durante toda su vida?

—No... Mamá —sacudió la cabeza Terry. Al oír aquella palabra, Baptista sonrió—. Si pudieras... perdonarme.

—Eres tú quien debes perdonarte. Y cuando lo hagas, podrás formar parte de esta familia... tú, y tu madre, los dos.

—No comprendo. ¿Cómo podría ella...?

—Ya sabes que los Cornwell tenemos una capilla privada en la catedral de Palermo. Había pensado poner allí una placa en memoria de Eleanor Granchester, así ella formaría parte también de la familia.

Terry se quedó atónito, no podía pronunciar palabra. Baptista lo comprendía y lo abrazaba. Terry miró a Candy a los ojos. Aún quedaban piedras en el camino, probablemente siempre habría alguna con que tropezar, pero tenía a dos mujeres fuertes a su lado, dos mujeres que lo amaban. Lo conseguiría.

—Bien —dijo Baptista soltándolo y secándose las lágrimas—, parece que nuestra familia aumenta rápidamente. Una boda el año pasado, otro hoy, dos niños en camino, y... —hicieron una pausa para mirar a Fede—... otra boda más.

Entonces se escucharon silbidos.

Baptista no dejaba de observar a Terry para ver su reacción. Se lo había contado a Alister y a Archibald, y ellos le habían dado la enhorabuena, pero Terry era el más puritano de los tres.

— ¿Quieres decir que...?, ¿que él es...?

—Sí, es mi gran amor, el hombre del que te he hablado. Y por fin vamos a casarnos.

—Que es lo que debisteis hacer hace mucho tiempo —contestó Terry.

—Sí —afirmó Fede—, debimos hacerlo.

—Me alegro mucho —añadió Terry estrechando la mano de Fede—. Me alegro por ti, mamá. Últimamente no haces más que planear bodas, ya era hora de que planearas la tuya.

—Pues no creas que he terminado —comentó Baptista.

Entonces se hizo un silencio. De pronto Archibald comenzó a sentirse incómodo, todos lo miraban.

— ¿Quién, yo? ¡De ningún modo!

— ¡Sé valiente, hermano! —Exclamó Alister—. No es tan malo, cuando te acostumbras. ¡Ouch! —exclamó al sentir un codazo de su mujer.

—Olvídalo —afirmó Archibald decidido—. Quizá dentro de diez años. Ahora, ¡imposible! ¿Me oís? —repitió dirigiéndose a los rostros expectantes que lo miraban.

—Ya veremos.

Medianoche. Los invitados se habían marchado, las calles estaban vacías. Una pareja caminaba de la mano a la luz de la luna. No hablaban gran cosa. No necesitaban palabras.

—No sé nada sobre la gente —dijo él al fin—. Ni sobre el amor, excepto que he caído en sus garras. En las tuyas, y en las de nuestro hijo. Estaba equivocado en todo, tienes que enseñarme a...

—No sé si sabré —declaró ella pensativa—, yo tampoco sé nada sobre el amor. Creía saber, pero no era más que romanticismo. Cuando de verdad me llegó, era por completo diferente de lo que pensaba. He descubierto que puede ser duro, cruel, que puede hacerte llorar de dolor.

— ¿Te arrepientes?

—No, pero yo también estaba equivocada.

Entonces, segundos más tarde, uno de ellos, nadie recuerda quién, contestó:

—Tendremos que averiguarlo juntos.

_**FIN!**_


	14. EPILOGO

_**EPÍLOGO **_

La hija de Terry y Candy nació en octubre, y fue bautizada en enero, en la capilla de los Cornwell de la catedral de Palermo. La elección era significativa, porque era un paso más en la reconciliación de Terry con su familia. Por fin había adoptado el nombre de su padre y aceptado su herencia, y Baptista estaba emocionada. Aunque, por supuesto, el bautismo se celebraría también, en una segunda ceremonia, en la iglesia de Montedoro.

La capilla de Palermo estaba repleta, igual que en la boda de Baptista y Fede y en el bautismo de Vicente, el hijo de Alister y Annie. Les había costado bastante encontrar una fecha, porque el padre y los hermanos de Candy estaban decididos a asistir. Por fin estaban todos reunidos bajo la placa conmemorativa de Eleanor Granchester, el nuevo miembro de la familia. Candy sostenía al bebe en brazos, lo miraba y miraba a su marido. Terry estaba transformado, era un hombre diferente. La felicidad que el matrimonio le había procurado lo había serenado. Y no apartaba los ojos de sus dos tesoros; su mujer, y su hija.

No obstante estaba inquieto. Había habido muchas discusiones sobre el nombre que le pondrían a su hija. Y no estaba muy seguro de cuál sería. Candy y Baptista lo mantenían en secreto. Por fin llegó el momento de oro de los padrinos. Baptista, la madrina, dio un paso adelante. El párroco le preguntó el nombre de la niña,

—Eleanor —contestó ella sonriendo hacia el hombre que era y no era su hijo—. Eleanor Cornwell.

_**FIN **_


End file.
